


Amortentia (Love Potion)

by heartykeykeke



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Astrology, British Slang, Comedy, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Lovers, Fantasy, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Harry Potter AU, Hogwarts AU, M/M, Magic, Ongniel, Potions, Quidditch, Romance, Slow Burn, daniel is a hot funny ass, daniel is a popular golden child, daniel is a seeker, deep in the ongniel trashcan, gryffindor daniel, jealous seongwoo, lots of harry potter references, love potion, no homo gap, ong failure, ong is a nerd, ong is clumsy, ongniel whipped, ongnielisscience, potion brewing gone wrong, ravenclaw ong, sassy seongwoo, whipped for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-28 12:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 47,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16241579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartykeykeke/pseuds/heartykeykeke
Summary: AMORTENTIA --The most powerful love potion in existence. Creates symptoms of fake love that are like that of infatuation, so intense it borders on the line of obsession. Usually effects will wear off within 24 hours.Daniel (4th year) and Seongwoo (5th year) were sorted into rival houses at Hogwarts. This contributes to the many reasons that they don't get along well, especially in Professor Snape's potions class where they share a desk. The studious Prefect of Ravenclaw Seongwoo gets annoyed by how the lazy seeker Gryffindor Daniel sleeps through class yet does way better than him on practical potion making exams and is jealous of his natural magical abilities. Daniel finds Seongwoo's reactions amusing and his glasses hideous and so he teases the nerd often, especially about his failures at magic. Their argument results in them being partners to make Amortentia, the world's most powerful love potion. Going by Daniel's intuition, they end up with the best potion and the highest grade. They even sort of become friends through the experience. Their mood is great until Seongwoo mistakes the potion bottle for his water bottle and drinks it, becoming infatuated with Daniel for twenty-four hours.





	1. An Odd Way to Become Friends

                                                                            

“There are many deadly potions around the world. We have made some of them before. Who can tell me the one that we will be brewing today that is one of the deadliest? No one? Bunch of gillyweeds. I don’t get paid enough to teach these generations upon generations of blimey idiots…We are going to make the precise thing we have been studying. The potion that can make even the strongest, bravest of men fall to his knees, the greatest secret keeper spill everything he ever knows….”

Daniel Kang was falling asleep on his parchment, the golden feather of the quill pen tickling his nose where it had dropped from his slackened hand. It was potions class with Professor Snape in the dungeons, which he enjoyed only if they were actually brewing a potion. Unfortunately, this class as most of the other classes in Hogwarts was 80% bookwork and lectures about the history and proper use and various misuses of which to be avoided in relation to magic instead of actually being active with casting spells.

Daniel was much more of a doer than a listener. He learned from trial and error much quicker than from any repeated lectures. As soon as a Professor told them to open their books and take notes on the parchment with their quill pens was when Daniel automatically started getting sleepy. Note taking was something that suited Ravenclaws much more than Gryffindors in his opinion anyway, like his desk partner, Seongwoo Ong.

The blonde Gryffinder fourth-year watched the dark haired, silver spectacled fifth-year Ravenclaw hard at work. Seongwoo was incredibly book smart, practically at a genius level. The only reason that he was in a lower class was because he was lacking in skills with practical magic use. He could understand all the principles, memorized the book to a T, ace all the written tests but he could barely unlock a door or float a pen with his wand. He had failed to pass the practical magic part of the potions final exam last year so he had had to take the course over as a remedial student.

Daniel didn’t understand why he tried so hard and found it amusing that he sucked so terribly with magic despite his studious, serious attitude all the time. He was even a prefect, how did he manage that without being able to do alohamora properly? The prefect was, he’d grudgingly admit, good-looking but he would be a lot more handsome if he smiled instead of scowling and knitting his brows all the time.

Daniel’s eyes drifted over his sharp, pretty features to his cheek where there were three dots in a triangle. It was an odd birthmark but he didn’t comment on it. He also had dots on the right side of his cheek but lucky they were less visible and spread out. It was the bloke’s signature and Daniel rather envied him for his face, not that he was anywhere close to ugly, not even that average either.

The white feather with the pointed gold metal end scribbled along the tan parchment, leaving curly, elegant script that was almost a piece of art in itself. Daniel’s brain stopped as soon as he looked there, seeing that Snape was droning on about the same thing they had learned in the previous class which he didn’t know why the prefect was taking detailed notes on AGAIN. He just couldn’t study today, especially repetitive stuff. He closed his eyes and hummed as he snuggled into his cape covered arms to nap instead, just missing Seongwoo’s annoyed glance his way.

The Ravenclaw student’s pale, elegant hand shot up in the air, unable to take Daniel distracting his diligent note-taking anymore. It annoyed him that Daniel never studied or paid attention but always got near perfect marks on the practical exams, not even just in this class but in them all as rumors went. It was his petty way to get revenge by getting him in trouble with the professor in this class since he was not at all a forgiving, tolerant wizard.

“Professor! Daniel Kang is sleeping again!”

Daniel jumped up and grabbed his head, howling in pain as an empty glass vile was flung with a flick of the professor’s wand right into the back of his head—unmercifully.

“Ouch! Seongwoo, you freaking snitch!” he hissed, glaring at the dark, loose locked, silver spectacled man who held himself proudly and smirked, turning up his sculpted, pointy nose and further ignoring him.

“If my lecture is so boring, Kang, perhaps might I suggest you take a nap in the Dark Forest? I hear there is no creature there that can scare you, not even the centaurs. Go on then, take your leave!”

The terrifying, tall, pale man exploded, making a tornado out of his wand that caused the papers at Daniel’s table to fly and him and his classmates’ robes to flap about wildly. Flashes of the silver and royal blue for Ravenclaw and the dark red and gold for Gryffindor.

“Sorry, Professor! I will be focused now, I swear! I was studying so I didn’t sleep well…”

“Ha, you must think me a buffoon to believe that Kang Daniel EVER studied! Merlin’s Beard, of all your jokes Kang, that was a fantastic one!”

Professor Snape seemed thoroughly amused by this, his laugh a thin, rather evil sounding cackle that made the students visibly shiver. Seongwoo more so. He was genuinely terrified of that professor, which was why he tried so hard and really hated that he had to take this class again, Daniel knew. Maybe, just maybe, if the guy was ever nice to him, he could help him since their cauldrons were always next to each other when it came time to brew potions.

He had yet to see a day when the guy was friendly with him though. The prickly, arrogant Ravenclaw prefect ignored most Gryffindors, but especially Daniel, ever since the first practical exam where Daniel and Seongwoo had been used as ‘do’s and don’ts’ examples for the whole class. He understood that Seongwoo had been humiliated, his immense pride bubble popped, and how he could resent him because of that, but he hadn’t been trying to show off or anything.

He usually had no idea what he was doing and just went by feeling, finding the instructions difficult to understand or just off at times so he ignored 20% of the book. Apparently, that was the makings of a great potion maker and had put him at the top of the class in terms of potion brewing skills. It wasn’t his fault, Seongwoo should be bullying the people who didn’t edit the bloody potion books so they had updated instructions.

He was always insistent on following the books, saying that books were wizarding law and could be trusted. Daniel didn’t agree, he was an avid dislike of all books, or anything made or connected with paper. This was an important philosophy they disagreed on and caused them to have spouts here and there.

Professor Snape went back to the front of the classroom, talking about the next potion they would be making. It was actually a review. They had already been discussing about it for a week. Daniel had practically memorized what he had to say about it and was completely sick of hearing it. He knew that the professor’s fierce temper though, so he forced himself to keep his back straight and eyes popped open, so it at least looked like he was paying attention.

He scoffed and smirked in disbelief to see that Seongwoo was still writing down everything that the professor droned on about, having whispered a speedy finger spell so he wouldn’t miss a word (Oh Merlin forbid). Daniel could see that he hadn’t done it properly though, the speed was just a tad slower than the guy had likely intended. Figures, Ong Failure strikes again.

“Nerd,” he muttered. “Like you’ll ever get a girl like that.”

Seongwoo glared at him. “Girls happen to plenty like intelligence over brawn and impulsive foolishness. Like your pranks will ever get girls.”

Daniel smirked, liking that Seongwoo had chosen to banter back with him today. Sometimes he playfully teased and insulted him because he found the uptight guy’s reaction amusing and rather cute but usually Seongwoo didn’t spare him more than a dirty, superior look, a sneer, or a roll of his eyes. Seongwoo proudly adjusted his robes, elegant, pale fingers lovingly caressing the royal blue and silver crest with the black eagle symbol and class name on it.

“They do get me girls though. I just have high standards.”

The girl, no woman, he had a crush on was prettier, smarter, and funnier than all the little girls he was with. She was the Holyhead Harpies seeker and temporary Professor of the Dark Arts, their newest staff member, Ginny. However, the issue was that there was a rumor that she was dating THE Harry Potter. The hero of the world, one of the greatest wizards to ever be raised by Hogwarts.

How could Daniel ever hope to compete with the boy who lived honestly? He hadn’t told anyone because they would surely laugh at him and tell him to dream on. Seongwoo would look down that button nose at him and sneer, saying he was insane and hopeless.

“What high standards. Seems like you’re just lying to cover up the non-existence.”

“The thing that’s non-existent are your magic skills. You might as well just use that pretty holly and dragon heartstring wand as a toothpick for your crooked teeth or give it to someone who would make good use of Ollivander’s expert craftsmanship.”

“Beats your freaking unicorn hair that everyone has. My wand hasn’t lived up to it’s potential yet.”

“Yeah, because it’s got a total dunce noob of a mud—”

“Petrificus Totalus!” Seongwoo stood up and flicked his wand at Daniel in rage when he heard what he had thought was an insult which was actually a total misunderstanding (Daniel had nothing against human-wizard mixed people).

The spell backfired somehow and hit the class hamster. The animal squeaked and remained motionless at the bottom of its cage.

“Professor, he just tried to attack me!”

“Professor, he was calling me a mudblood!”

“No, I didn’t!”

“Yes, you did, don’t lie!”

“ENOUGH! Sit down, the both of you numbskulls! Before you get a month’s worth of detention!”

Professor Snape slapped them hard on the back of the heads with both of his hands. They were forced to sit down, both of them looking meek and apologetic with their heads bowed. The professor unfroze the hamster and then came back to their table, glaring at them with enough ferocity to singe holes through their robes. The other students at their table looked uncomfortable, embarrassed, and frustrated that the two were yet again interrupting a lecture with their childish antics.

“Ten points deduction from both Gryffindor and Ravenclaw.”

The other Gryffindors and Ravenclaws in the class groaned, muttering underhanded complaints at the two troublemakers.

“Well, since you guys have so much to talk about, you can continue your lover’s spat as partners.”

“WHAT?”

“Professor! We never do partner exams!”

“Well, I decided that we will, Seongwoo. Unless you would prefer to spend your break after dinner scrubbing cauldrons in detention instead? You should be blessed since your last scores were pitiful. At least Kang will ensure you pass this class this time. I’d rather not see your face a third year, pretty as some may say it is.”

Snape sneered and flicked Seongwoo in the middle of the forehead with his long, bony fingers. Daniel wasn’t on friendly terms with Seongwoo but he didn’t hate him either.

He had nothing against him really. It was that guy that had started picking fights with him and making it so they couldn’t become friends. In general, he was the sort that was friends with everyone in the school and professors liked him as well. Because he was always smiling and joking and doing nice things for people. Because he in general loved being at school and discovering how to improve his magical gifts. Especially he loved defensive magic, dueling, and flying. He was the new star seeker for the Gryffindor quidditch team this year, a huge accomplishment and cause for congratulations from his family.

Since he didn’t harbor bad feelings towards the guy even after attempting to attack him in his offended fury, Daniel winced as if he could physically feel the pain along with him. His hand reached out and touched the spot, asking, “Are you alright?”

“Head’s ringing a bit….” Seongwoo muttered, face scrunched in pain, their fingers brushing as they rubbed the reddening spot.

“It’s turning red. Hold on, let me take care of it.”

Seongwoo was vehement and blunt in his refusal, “No. I don’t trust you.”

“Accept it as an apology. I wasn’t saying that to you, seriously. I would never. I don’t use that word. No matter how much you hate me.”

“I don’t hate you…necessarily…”

“Right, that’s why you’re always glaring at me and snitching on me…or maybe I’ve just been confounded all these months,” Daniel laughed, noticing how the older guy was cute and seemed younger when he grew bashful and flushed, his thin lips curving just at the corner in a hint of a smile he found himself wanting to bring out more of.

Daniel performed a vanishing spell with a flourish of his dark brown wand made from mahogany and unicorn hair given to him right before he came to Hogwarts as a first-year at the same place they all go their wands usually, Ollivander’s. In seconds, the spell worked wonders and Seongwoo’s flawless perfection was back.

“I feel like your lion is laughing at me. Darn you Gryffindors and your great magic skills…” Seongwoo pouted and glared at the golden roaring lion on the red and gold crest on his chest.

Daniel tapped it proudly after pocketing his wand, smiling brightly, now at ease in a way that he had never been with Seongwoo. This was the longest they had ever had a conversation to be honest and it was nice to see different expressions on the other’s handsome face. Daniel figured he could definitely get girls if he looked like that around them and stopped stuffing his nose in books all time. Made an attempt to socialize for once.

Seongwoo had friends among the Ravenclaws he knew, but just like him, they were rather quiet, serious, and studios. Daniel had seen them walking to and from classes together or at times in the dining room tables but he hadn’t seen them talk much. Not like the Gryffindors talked anyway. Daniel was usually the center of attention in his group and so they were always chatting about random things, joking, telling stories, and laughing.

“We do have a long list of heroes, I guess. That doesn’t mean Ravenclaws can’t be good at magic too. You need more practice. Move away from written text for once and just trust your gut. Intelligence doesn’t always have to apply to only books, you know.”

“Hmm, shall I try that today? Going off the books?” Seongwoo sat up with a thoughtful look, fingering his parchment and opened potions book.

“Sure. I’ll be here to save whatever horrid concoction you’re about to brew.”

“Hey, my Polyjuice potion was alright!” Seongwoo snapped in offense with another cute pout.

Daniel rested his head on his chin, somehow not able to take his eyes off the handsome guy now that they were talking and looking at each other almost like they were friends. There was just something about him—he was pleasant and entertaining to look at. His emotions read so easily on his face and they changed instantaneously.

“Bloody hell. It was vomit green, Seongwoo. And it killed the fluxweed Professor Snape was growing for the Forgetfulness potion.”

Seongwoo opened his mouth to argue further, then closed it when he realized he was not going to be able to win this debate, the color splashing across his heated, pointy cheeks reminding Daniel of that of the Hogwarts Express all students had to board to come to the castle. He could almost see the white puffs of steam coming out of his ears.

“Anyways, we all have things we’re good at and not. So you aren’t so great at potions. Just forget about it.”

“I can’t forget about it. I really need to pass. Blimey. I can’t be with that jerk another year, I just can’t…” Seongwoo groaned, putting his face in his hands, shoulders shaking as if he were fake crying.

Daniel pat his shoulders in comfort, noticing that he was really slim and bony. The robes usually hid their physique and it was surprising because he was quite tall and charismatic (minus those dorky glasses and the loose black locks he never bothered styling).

“I’ll help you.”

Starting this exam and then moving on to that hair was his intent. Putting it up in the comma style like he did might be nice, but Seongwoo would suit neater than the messy way that Daniel kept his.

“So very ecstatic to see that you two are finally getting along. If you would be so gracious as to PAY ATTENTION to what we are doing today, it would be just bloody sp-len-did.” Professor Snape’s voice was deadpan and sarcastic but there was a cool, seething fury masked under that that set them both on edge.

“Yes, professor!”

They immediately turned their attention back to the lecture, acting as exemplary student as they possibly could.

 

 

“Amortentia is the strongest love potion in the world. It means ‘love held’ in Latin. It is characterized by its mother of pearl color. It doesn’t produce love. It’s effect on the drinker is to become infatuated or obsessed with the giver. There is an antidote but even with it, the drinker will still recall their embarrassing acts. Why are we making an item that is banned at Hogwarts, you ask? Thanks to those stinking drop-out student friends of Potter, those pesky Weasely twins, with their Weasely’s Wizard Wheezes’ Amortentia knock offs like Cupid Crystals that I’ve previously seen enter the grounds, I figured you should be aware of the similar smell, look and taste. Valentine’s day is around the corner. You don’t want to get duped by some desperate psycho crush.”

The students looked around, especially the boys seemed horrified, laughing and giggling nervously.

“It usually wears off after twenty-four hours if a new dose isn’t administered. Technically, the giver can keep the fake love going as long as they keep administering the potion, no matter if the person knows about it or not. That is precisely why it is dangerous. One person could easily control another while using their ‘feelings’ as a weapon. Even going to class naked.”

That made all the students laugh, lightening up the air a bit in the drafty, dusty, murky dungeon room. They were then instructed to go to clear everything except for one potions book and take out the prepared tray from the shelves under their wooden tables. Daniel took care of it, worrying that the clumsy, weak older guy would fail at lifting and spill the ingredients and fragile tools they would need all over the stone floor—it had happened a couple times. He put it on the cracked, creaky wooden surface next to the large, charcoal black iron cauldron.

“The ingredients you will need for this exam are…” Seongwoo’s brows furrowed as usual as he concentrated on the items on the tray, pointing and counting with his long, delicate, snowy fingers, muttering the words as the Professor went on to list what they needed. “

 “Ashwinder eggs check, rose thorns…check, peppermint extract check, powdered moonstone…hmm, check, pearl dust, hmm, where is that at…”

Daniel joked, as was his nature through most days, “Check. My charm, good looks, and natural skills, check. Your clumsy sourness, check. Those awful dorky hideous glasses, unfortunately, check.”

Seongwoo surprised Daniel yet again today by slapping him on the arm, with quite a decent amount of power he hadn’t expected the fairy princess to have. That was the first time they had ever had physical contact.

“No jokes today, Daniel! We’re starting the exam now. We’ve only got thirty minutes to get this right!” he hissed in reprimand.

“Don’t lose your jelly bean dots, jeez. Besides, Daniel Kang without jokes is like devil’s snare without the devil. It just doesn’t make any sense.”

“Whatever. Let’s just get going. The book says the first thing we have to do…”

Daniel rolled his eyes and snatched the book from his fragile hands, nearly tempted to rip out the papers so they nerd wouldn’t get so obsessed with it. “’The book says…” Feck the book, Seongwoo! How many times do I got to tell you that you’ve just gotta go with your gut if you want the scores I have, hmm? You even said you’re going to be different today!”

Seongwoo looked guilty, biting at his lip with clear hesitation and fear, “But the books aren’t wrong. We’re supposed to go off the book, the Professor said so…”

Daniel shook his head and tisked his tongue like when he scolded his cats at home after getting themselves drunk my lapping up the butter beer his parents had left on the kitchen table.

“Oh, Seongwoo, Seongwoo…you are really a hopeless lost little boy.”

“I’m older than you and I’m a prefect, you pompous arse! I don’t get lost!” he huffed with a reddened face, straightening up his shoulders to seem taller but even then Daniel was the tallest, hands on his waist, causing the black robes to hug his figure close. He was really slim and curvy, and the coloring of black mixed with accents of silver and midnight blue really did well for his complexion.

“Have some respect.”

“I have outscored you on several occasions and directed you once to where several rooms were, so I beg to differ about the lost comment. Have some respect then for me. Just trust me on this. Let me take care of it. You just read the instructions and I’ll do the rest.”

Seongwoo humphed, lower lip jutting out for the third time that day, looking anything but pleased at this situation and upset at being reminded that he was a bit directionally challenged. Daniel sighed and tried to look sweet and persuasive, taking out every last bit of patience and calm he had reserved in dealing with this smart but very stubborn, incredibly prideful guy.

Weren’t Ravenclaws supposed to be creative and witty anyway? Where was that side of him? Why was he such a solid, dull, stiff brick? Maybe the sorting hat was wrong. This amount of attitude and pride was more suited to Slytherins…Ah, right, Seongwoo wasn’t a pureblood so he wouldn’t have been welcomed there…

“We’re partners, Seongwoo, come on, mate. Can’t you be nice to me just thirty minutes of your bloody life? Let’s put aside all our past confrontations and differences and whatever beef you have with me and cooperate for just once…” he pleaded.

Seongwoo stared at him for a long time, a variety of conflicted emotions flitting across his handsome features buried by round silver glasses and a shaggy curtain of feathery black locks. “Fine, I’ll try it your way…”

Daniel’s shoulders slumped, feeling relieved when he hadn’t even realized he was tensed up. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

Even that was snappy. Daniel rolled his eyes again and shook his head, thinking this was going to be the longest class of his life. Seongwoo really did a wonder on his stress levels in a negative way.

“First, drop one ashwinder egg into the cauldron after it’s filled a quarter with warm water.”

“The water is already here and it’s warm.”

Daniel checked the water temperature inside the cauldron with his finger after wrapping up his and Seongwoo’s robes sleeves so they wouldn’t get soiled or catch fire. Seongwoo flashed another hint of a smile in grudging gratefulness at the gentlemanly action he had not asked for. The small, bright orange, serpent egg disappeared into the center of the water, leaving a plop sound and ripples.

“Be gentle!” Seongwoo barked.

“I was! As gentle as if it were my own baby. What’s next?” Daniel remarked with annoyance and a strained tone.

“A lazy, egocentric, narcissist arse like you should NEVER have children. Next, add in a handful of rose thorns. Be careful of the sharp edges. It should be spread out evenly around the egg, not touching too much.”

Daniel took the tan triangles and dropped them one by one in a circle around the egg. The water was starting to boil since they had cast a fire spell on it (Well, of course Daniel did that because Seongwoo might catch his robe’s on fire again, the last time had been hilarious but also quite alarming, thus why he was banned from performing that spell in the classroom until he’d managed to perfect it on his own).

Seongwoo continued on reading from the book, giving his handiwork acknowledgement with a pert nod that suggested compliments didn’t come easy from the prideful creature. Go figure, what was ever easy with Seongwoo The Difficult. “Three spoonfuls of peppermint oil need to be added next.”

“Accio spoon.” Daniel took out his wand and flicked it towards the area of the tray that wasn’t automatically reachable. The wooden spoon moved up-right and zoomed across the air into his hand.

Seongwoo scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Show off much.”

Daniel had just reached the age where he was allowed to practice magic whenever he wished in and outside of class. He loved casting spells and practicing. He wasn’t really trying to show off. He just liked having fun and that was the most entertaining thing that he had going on in his life. School was so dreadfully boring outside of interacting with his classmates and quidditch practice, so he absolutely needed to find any way he could to amuse himself and kill the time until he graduated and became an Auror. A greater one than Harry Potter that could sweep Ginny Weasely off her feet, no matter that she was several years older than him and quite possibly out of his league.

Daniel ignored his comment, deciding he’d be the bigger child of the two today and keep their delicate truce going. He couldn’t afford to get a zero in this project for fighting or messing up big time since his practical exam scores saved his written exam scores, barely scraping him over the pass-fail line. He definitely didn’t want to take class with Professor Snape again. He would rather go to another teacher and prepare for O.W.Ls early on rather than do remedial class like Seongwoo had to.

He felt pity for him then, thinking of being stuck with Snape nearly two years at least, especially with Snape cruelly openly ridiculing him for his constant failures and even snubbing him because he was smart. Sometimes Seongwoo would be literally the only one in class raising his hand to answer Snape’s questions and the blighter would still ignore him, going ‘nobody knows the answer huh, because you’re all too busy partying and watching quidditch matches to read…’

“What are you fecking doing? Get focused!” Seongwoo slapped him again, this time with the book, hissing sharply.

Daniel realized that he had been staring at him with a spoonful of clear, minty smelling liquid poised over the cauldron. What had he been doing that for, he wondered. Maybe some part of him wanted to be this uptight, boring bloke’s friend, even though that would likely make him his only friend outside of Ravenclaw and his friends would give him weird looks and tease him how that odd friendship had possibly happened.

Seongwoo went back to flipping through the weathered, stained yellow pages in the leather backed book to get to the Amorentia part. Daniel quickly added three large wooden spoonfuls of clear peppermint extract into the water, filling the air with the refreshing smell he rather enjoyed though it reminded him of toothpaste which kind of reminded him of the dentist and cavities which wasn’t quite so pleasant. Good thing he had finally overcome his addiction to Bertie Bott’s Every Flavour Beans.

“Looks good. Just like the instructions say. Now we need to add the moon stone and then the pearl dust…”

“Hmm, the moonstone is really thick. It would dissolve later than the pearl dust and even the rose thorns and egg. They are already halfway dissolved it seems. The water is turning a murky gray. I think we should grind up the moon stone into powder, turn up the heat and then add the pearl dust last since the grains are fine. It should be dissolved at the same time in order to get the correct coloring.”

Seongwoo snorted, that arrogant, prickly personality showing itself again and setting the stirring Daniel on edge which he just didn’t usually get with people. “There you go again, acting like a potion’s master. If you know so much, then re-write the bollocking book and open your own class. Take over the Professor’s job, better yet.”

“Why all the unnecessary animosity and cursing? Stop spreading such negative energy in the universe. It’s a love potion. Love is a positive thing. Your mood’s gonna change it into a hate potion.”

“Right, like YOU, prankster brawny git that only ever uses parchment as a pillow and a quill to scratch his snot drizzling nose—just filthy by the way—knows a bloody thing about love.”

“Sure I do! I have been in love. I’m in love right now. I have a crush.”

“If you had a crush, you’d piss her off from pranking her and sleeping through your meeting time, I’m sure!”

“Hey, punctuality is important to me, take that back! I’ve never been late to class,” Daniel insisted, taking his anger towards Seongwoo out on the moonstone he was crushing with the back of a knife, letting Seongwoo do the stirring.

Seongwoo gave him a look of disdain and horror like he was murdering a cat that’s how incredibly important following instructions was to him but didn’t make a move to stop the blonde.

“What’s the point of being on time if you just sleep through half the fecking class? Might as well take a nap before you get here and then you could at least catch the second half when you’re wide awake.”

“You don’t need books with magic, Seongwoo. You think you will remember all those step by step instructions and theories when you’re facing a dementor or a death eater in the heat and chaos of battle? No way! Look at Harry Potter and learn! He wasn’t book smart either. He just went by his gut and he practiced a lot on his own. We are all born with innate magical senses, Seongwoo. You should trust in those and hone those instead of constantly burying your nose in a book and following stuffy rules. See! Look, it’s happening just like what I told you! In your spectacled face, ha!”

Daniel whooped and stuck out his tongue as they looked at the potion, pausing in furious, agitated stirring for a moment. It was turning a milky white and sparkling, pretty, thin lined spirals dancing out the cauldron into the chill, damp dungeon air. Others were looking at them with wonder and then back at their gray, simply bubbling concoctions with discouraged disgruntlement.

 

 

“Splendid. I think we’ve found the winning pair already, ten minutes to spare. Smooth, as usual Kang, smooth. Nice job too, Seongwoo. Though I’m sure you had nothing to do with it because you’re spouting off about how the book has to be followed like some unbreakable law. The books are more like guidelines and every spell of course can be approved upon. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw have earned fifty points each.”

“Yes!” Daniel cheered, throwing his hands up.

The students wearing red and gold ties jumped on him, abandoning their partners to their unfinished potions. The students wearing silver and royal blue ties clapped and smiled with slight reserve while looking at Seongwoo, who was bashfully blushing and scratching at the back of his head, his lips twitching. Daniel realized that he was fighting back a smile. He slipped out of some of his friends’ arms and lightly bumped his fist with Seongwoo’s, noticing that it was nearly half the size of his.

“Good job, partner. You finally passed your exam and you’re gonna be getting out of this class. Show me how happy you are, mate, don’t hold back now, I’m sure even you can smile~” he commented playfully with a light chuckle and encouraging smile as bright and unbridled as the sunshine.

Daniel had forgotten their argument, caught up in the joy of passing and perfecting yet another potion while relying on his instincts. They were both going to be getting out of this dungeon away from that literal snake of a man. Daniel didn’t like him even though he did occasionally give him grudging praise and a crooked sneer that was likely meant to be an approving or amused smile but never really felt like something friendly or kind as it should.

“It’s nothing. I could have done it on my own…” Seongwoo subtly denied in a quiet, shy tone but his face betrayed him.

Daniel finally saw a miracle. Seongwoo’s smile was nothing short of that. It was really pretty and sweet. It made him look soft and cute and approachable. It was lovely, a total 180 from his usual look, and much more handsome just like Daniel had predicted, in a way that was a threat to his popularity status. It made Daniel smile even wider and not able to take his eyes off his face. They laughed awkwardly and kept smiling as they looked at each other for a minute.

Then the nice, intimate moment was ruined when the professor told the students to bottle up their potions because the time limit was up. Daniel and Seongwoo were allowed to keep a small amount to take home in these dark blue bottles. Funny that the professor was giving them ammunition for Valentine’s day as an extra award when he had been doing this whole experiment to teach them a lesson about something he disapproved of. They were asked what it smelled like to them because to each person it supposedly smelled different. Something that they were attracted to.

Seongwoo curiously held the bottle up to his twitching button nose and inhaled. His smile was still there and he hummed like he enjoyed the aroma.

“Mine smells like sand, the ocean, and some tropical juice.”

Daniel nodded, agreeing without necessarily speaking aloud that that was a nice smell. Then, he put his own bottle up to his nose and sniffed.

“I smell fresh cotton, you know that sort of clean, warm, soothing smell when you first take out the laundry from the drier.”

“Ah, I see…Yeah, that’s a nice smell too.”

More smiles and glances. There was a different vibe between them compared to an hour earlier when they’d practically been at each other’s throats. It was almost like they were calling their truce permanent and trying to take a step beyond that. Literally, they were standing closer, close enough that their different colored robes and elbows were brushing which hadn’t ever happened in all the times that they had sat or worked next to each other in this class. It was like they were nonverbally suggesting the idea of…friendship.

“We should get going. Class is up. Where is your next class?”

Daniel was just asking that to be friendly. He had an idea where the guy’s next class was since, after all, there weren’t so many students in Hogwarts that caught his interest and he’d known this bloke for several months already.

Seongwoo replied with a grimace, “I have Charms.”

“Oh no, you’ve most definitely gotta use your wand for that. Everybody hide! Produce a bubble shield charm just in case!” Daniel joked.

To his surprise, Seongwoo didn’t get upset at his teasing today. He didn’t even look annoyed or shoot the usual dignified glare like Daniel was a piece of poop he had just stepped on and didn’t want to waste a minute of his time more with.

“Yeah, I feel sorry for my classmates. It kind of is like that. Almost every day I start an accident. Maybe I’m some sort of half-squib…”

Daniel, feeling bad for teasing him when he didn’t get the usual snappy, bratty reaction he enjoyed from the Ravenclaw student, tried to comfort him, “I’m sure you’re not a squib. Well, you know what I heard. I heard Ron Weasely was always like that too. Not able to use his wand properly almost his whole time at Hogwarts.”

“Eh? Ron Weasely, Harry Potter’s best friend, dating Hermione Granger the smartest, prettiest witch, the auror? You serious? Nah, you gotta be pulling my leg again like usual…”

Daniel insisted with a serious expression Seongwoo had very rarely seen outside of a quidditch match, “I might joke often but I make no jokes about aurors. I know everything about all of them. It’s my dream job.”

“Is it? Hmm, somehow it suits you. Bravely fighting all dark traces of evil with your flashy spells.”

“Only thing I’m afraid of is bugs though. I had to fight a bogart once and it turned into a giant spider. I almost crapped my pants right there. Until I imagined it into a gummy spider.”

They shared in a good-natured laugh. Then Seongwoo gasped as he looked at the clock on the dungeon wall.

“Oh Merlin’s beard, I’m gonna be late. Sorry but…”

“Ah, that’s my bad. Let’s go. My classroom is around that way anyway.”

 

 

They chatted about some random things as they rushed down the hallway carrying their stack of books, their quills stuck in their blue and red colored hoods for safe keeping. At one point, Seongwoo asked him to hold his books so he could drink some water. He had talked more than he was used to today and all that oil and smoke in the air during the potion brewing made his mouth dry and clammy. Daniel noticed that the water bottle he used looked oddly like…

“Hmm, what’s this? It’s so sweet!”

Seongwoo stared at the bottle he had just drank from. Then, he furrowed his brow, looked inside, and drank from it again.

“No, that’s not water. Definitely not….”

“Um, Seongwoo. You might want to stop drinking that…” Daniel commented softly, hesitating how to bring this up to his mate.

Seongwoo was not the type that took bad news calmly on a regular basis. He was uptight, easily nervous, easy to panic. His reaction to knowing that he had just drank the love potion by mistake was not going to be a pretty one.

“I wonder if someone put something in my water? Were my taste buds affected by the smell earlier? Because it kind of tasted punchy and salty like ocean water mixed with pineapple juice just like…oh no…”

He slowly turned to Daniel, both of them stopping in the middle of a turning stone staircase with a look of dawning horror, mouth slackened and eyes widening.

“You don’t think…?”

Daniel smiled with as much sympathy and calm as he could muster, rubbing the raven-haired man’s robed arm. “Sorry mate, but I think…you are just about to fall in love. You drank the Amortentia by mistake.”

“Uh, no way…fecking bloody hell.” Seongwoo sank down on the steps in agony, tossing the bottle over the stone railing.

They heard shouts from some girl students as they cleared a path from the broken purple glass which hopefully wouldn’t have hurt anyone. Daniel looked over it and cast a spell so that the area would be blocked off until people could properly clean it up. At least that way no one would step on any shards.

Daniel spoke after some time of silence, robed students rushing around them in flashes of black, green, red, gold, silver, yellow, and royal blue to get up the stairs on their way to their next class in too much of a hurry to concern themselves why the two were there looking troubled. “Yes way, unfortunately. I guess we should go to the Professor’s office and tell him. He can make an antidote…”

“That won’t be necessary.”

“Seongwoo? What do you mean, mate? We really should…”

Seongwoo stood up straight with a poker face on. Daniel watched with a mix of curiosity and concern. He was sort of worried that as soon as their eyes met that Seongwoo would launch himself into his arms and try to make out with him. Then again, he had only heard how these potions worked, not actually seen them in action.

“I feel just fine. Never better. Not at all different. I don’t feel anything towards you. We are just amateur potion students. It just looked similar but was surely a dud potion. I’ve got to get to class.”

Daniel wanted to comment that it could be that the affects were delayed rather than instant, since they hadn’t brewed or stirred as long as the book had instructed. He decided not to though, not wanting to be responsible for the guy who was barely holding himself together to have a nervous breakdown. Daniel himself was just a scrap of parchment away from freaking out.

“Have a good class then. Send me an owl or a Patronus or something if you feel weird. See you later, mate.”

He attempted a calm smile and waved when they reached the top of the stairs. Seongwoo didn’t smile again which Daniel thought was unfortunate but he did give a cute, friendly wave under his much too large robes. Then they took turns to go to their separate classes.

 

 

“Those born from November 22 to December 22 are Sagittarius. The Sagittarius is a fire sign ruled by Jupiter. These people are said to have the main characteristics of being happy-go-lucky, positive, adventurous, absent minded, positive and creative. The bow and arrow wielding centaur is the symbol for this particular sign. Those born under this sign love travelling, discovering and learning new things, and meeting new people. They crave the freedom of the open road, literally and figuratively. They are unhappy being tied down to mundane routines and become easily restless. They are usually fun to be around and have a large number of friends. They are also highly intelligent and creative. On the downside, when it comes to looking at the finer details within the bigger picture…”

Daniel lost interest after that, though bushy, blond haired hippie weirdo Professor Trelawny was talking about his own sign. He didn’t really feel like hearing negative things about himself, though he did admit that most of that sounded eerily right (though being the most attractive sign was missing). Maybe she wasn’t a total quack (though she was still likely to be on drugs).

He was in astrology/divination classroom that was situated on the rooftop of the astronomy tower with these hanging gold statues and crystal balls, the roof that could be opened was enchanted with the stars in perfect alignment of the night sky. They studied the stars and planets from there as well as the Professor said that it helped channel the spirits through her so she could connect better with ‘fate.’

He hated this class more than any of them but at least talking about stars was better than reading their fortunes with tealeaves or trying to coax some premonition out of a scratched up, murky glass ball. The class was a load of bollocks. Pretty much no one wanted to be there or learned much of anything, and what they did learn was not at all useful in the practical world.

Until today. Because then Daniel was able to learn some new things about Seongwoo.

Since she was talking about how the alignment of stars determined their births which determined their characters and in some cases their futures, she had split up the class into twelve different groups according to the days they were born. She had conjured something ghostly and alive, similar to a Patronus floating about in the air in front of each group.

Daniel’s group sitting on the burgundy carpeted steps by the door had a centaur holding a bow and arrow. Seongwoo’s group sitting a few yards over on the wooden floor had a woman with wings. He was only interested in hearing about one sign, and it was that one, the Virgo. He was waiting impatiently, feeling antsy and jittery as she went through some more signs, walking around the room, wriggling her finger, jutting her buggy eyes magnified by the ugliest, huge glasses out even more so than usual because she was excited about this topic and felt the need to entertain them somehow.

God, she was a creepy lady. Daniel could barely even look at her. He decided he’d much rather look at Seongwoo. Even though he also had large eyes and glasses, he was much easier on the eyes. Pleasant even, like he was giving Daniel’s sore eyes healing. A smile crossed his face without him fully aware of it.

Seongwoo was preoccupied today it seemed. Usually, he would have a piece of parchment folded on top of his book set up on his knees writing away like a scribe or Daily Prophet journalist by now. Instead, he was spinning a purple quill in his hands absently, staring at the floor rarely even blinking.

Daniel was able to observe him without feeling worried of discovery. Most of his group were talking to each other or falling asleep. He was simply concerned about if the guy was feeling sick from that potion yet because he was feeling guilty and a bit responsible, that was why he kept glancing his way, Daniel told himself. He didn’t appear ill. Just dazed, thoughtful, distracted, and possibly tired.

He was relieved that at least he didn’t seem yet to be in love with him. Seongwoo knew they were in the same class—it was one of those rare ones that wasn’t accessible to people of all grades. He hadn’t even looked Daniel’s way since class started. He had just been zoned out and completely still like this, which was a bit unusual but Daniel figured it was mostly out of shock and worry about how and if the potion would take affect on him and how he should handle it.

When the professor got to the Virgo group, Daniel strained his ears to listen closely.

“Those born from mid-August to mid-September are under the earthy Virgo sign, ruled by Mercury. They are usual logical, practical, critical, and particular with a strong sense of duty. The symbol is the maiden who is cool, calm, and full of clarity. Usually Virgos are people who are mild-mannered on the surface but their minds are always active. They enjoy nurturing and growing things, being alone, and are detail oriented. They have a good nature and kind soul which makes them easy to take advantage of if they are not careful. They are usually strong and silent with a heart of gold. Once they love, they are loyal and dedicated more so than any other. Virgos are less common and often asked for in match making which is why I, as a Virgo myself…”

This was fascinating to Daniel somehow, enough that he might be tempted to take notes if he ever was not lazy enough to do that sort of thing. He wondered if Seongwoo was really like that. Indeed he was quiet and usually calm, full of thoughts, most certainly he preferred being alone, and he was detail oriented, almost to an obsessive degree that suggested he had perfectionist tendencies. He didn’t know about the rest but he had a strong urge to ask him about it.

Hence, when the class was finished, he rushed up to Seongwoo’s side as they went down the spiral, burgundy carpeted steps that would lead out of the astrology tower. Seongwoo was with his friends so he felt weird about starting a conversation with him. He walked a step behind to his left, getting enchanted by his profile and those three triangular dark dots that looked like a constellation he realized while the were talking about the stars earlier.

“Hey, um, Seongwoo…” the Gryffindor student with messy blonde hair and a purposely crooked golden and red tie called hesitantly, then stopped.

He hadn’t actually expected the guy to hear him. When they reached the bottom of the stairs and got into the spacious hallway, Daniel was thinking he’d just slip quietly to the left, acting like he hadn’t tried to talk to him earlier.

“You called me?” Seongwoo turned when they were out of the way of oncoming witches and wizards. His friends also paused, talking amongst themselves while waiting for him, clearly curious what sort of business the younger popular Gryffindor seeker had out of the blue.

“Oh, yeah. I was just wondering, um…about your day. How things are going and stuff.”

Daniel felt suddenly shy and awkward, not just from all those eyes on him, so he flushed and scratched the back of his head, he wasn’t sure why. He felt weird around Seongwoo after the event earlier and then how he’d been staring at him the whole class, wondering about him and wishing to talk to him. He had had all these questions in his mind but when he met those pretty, doe-like eyes, they evaporated.

He wondered if that was some weird affect of the potion, though he hadn’t drunk it himself. Maybe since they had made it together, it would work sort of backwards. He wasn’t sure, but he did know that it was suddenly hard to not stare at the guy’s face nor wipe the smile off his own and his heart was sort of thumping irregularly. Almost as if he had started crushing…

Seongwoo shrugged, a blush and a slight line between his well-groomed brows suggesting he was worried and embarrassed about the incident but trying to play it off that he was calm, cool and unphased by it.

 “Stuff’s been okay. I haven’t felt anything weird.”

Daniel felt relieved, but the awkwardness he felt didn’t go away so easily. What was he supposed to say to the guy next? “Ah, that’s good. Are you going to dinner now? Or…?”

“I was thinking of dropping by the library first to get a book I need for a paper I have to write for Charms, but why don’t we just go together? Been a long day after all and that class is such a drag.”

“Right. I always feel hungry after that class. I don’t know why but I’m always craving something salty after.”

“Because she feeds you a bunch of sweet bullshit. Puts a bad taste in your mouth.”

“So, you’re too logical to enjoy divination then?”

“Way so.”

“Same.”

They were walking side by side, easily matching each other’s gates with their long legs, arms wrapped around their books, pressing them into their robed chests, hoods and wands bouncing in a gay manner. They started making fun of the professor, some of the Ravenclaws Seongwoo was friends with nodding in agreement or giggling behind their black robe sleeves.

Daniel admitted about some tricks he pulled in a few classes with her that made her think she was having visions and seeing angry spirits. Seongwoo hadn’t known that it was him doing that and complimented him on being a genius. The others laughed and looked at him with reserved admiration then, but Daniel only focused on one factor at that moment.

For the first time, Daniel was able to hear Seongwoo give a laugh that wasn’t sarcastic but genuine. He had finally managed to be found funny by the prissy, prickly, difficult to please guy. All in one hour, he had been the cause of Seongwoo’s first smile and laugh (as far as he knew). That made him feel so good somehow. He felt as if he were floating through the corridors instead of walking down them. If he could make Seongwoo of all people laugh, then he felt acknowledged officially as a funny person.

They had almost reached the massive dining hall when Seongwoo suddenly stopped. Daniel stopped and so did his silently travelling together group of Ravenclaw friends.

“Seongwoo? What’s wrong? Did you leave something back in the class?”

“No, I think you have something of mine though…” Seongwoo was then staring at him in a really weird way, his lips slowly sinking up into an almost drunk on butterbeer sort of smile.

“Um, and what would that be?” Daniel asked, taking an uncertain step backwardss when he had a bad premonition.

“My heart!” Seongwoo lunged at him, giggling like a maniac.

Daniel tried to skip back but Seongwoo was surprisingly quick, limber, and persistent. To all of his onlooking friend’s shock, Seongwoo hugged Daniel and buried his head in his chest. Daniel tried to play it off with a nonchalant laugh and a pat on his back.

“Nice joke there. I like you as a friend too. Let’s go in and eat, mate.”

Seongwoo whined, wiggling his whole body, squeezing Daniel tighter. “I don’t want to. There’s too many people there and our houses are different so we can’t sit together. I want to eat together, holding hands secretly under the table and feeding each other. Let’s go on a date off grounds~”

Daniel shook his head, looking horrified at Seongwoo’s friends who were whispering and looking at them strangely now. He hurried to explain, not wanting weird rumors to spread about the both of them.

“Listen, everyone. Seongwoo and I had to make a love potion today in potion’s class. And this silly clumsy git accidentally drank it. That’s all this is. He’s sick. We barely even know each other, I swear. We’re most certainly not dating and we’re most most most definitely not gay. So, please don’t say anything about this. I’ll take him to get treated right away.”

Seongwoo’s friends appeared relieved and then concerned, wishing that Seongwoo would feel better soon, promising not to say anything about the weirdness they had just witnessed, and asking Daniel to take care of him.

“Some friends, dinner is more important than you being sick, I guess. That would never happen with Gryffindors,” he grumbled.

Magically influenced Seongwoo was far too gone sniffing, nuzzling, and giggling all over his chest to react to his insult towards Ravenclaws. “Wow, I didn’t know with these draping robes but you are really buff~”

Daniel felt hot all over and then horrified at his reaction as Seongwoo groped his chest and rubbed the front of their bodies together. He should not be having THAT reaction to a guy doing that, most definitely. This stupid potion with it’s weird backwards affects! First it takes forever to kick in, then it tries to pull him in on it too.

“We need to go to the infirmary and Professor Snape’s office. We need to get this looked at and fixed immediately.”

“Hmm, why? It’s not the potion. My love for you is real, Daniel. My honey~” Seongwoo cooed in a girly tone and then giggled.

Daniel gagged, face flushing in embarrassment, for both of them. “Oh, ew, gross, please stop.”

“Why? You don’t like it? You don’t like me?” Seongwoo pouted and started tearing up.

Then, Daniel felt like a huge dickhead for making the guy he’d just started becoming friends with cry. He was largely responsible for this. He should at least go along with it until they got him an antidote. Keep him feeling good but not crossing the line that they would both regret later, because they would both remember it unfortunately.

“I like you too, Seongwoo. You are a nice mate. Very handsome and smart. But you don’t actually like me THAT way. This is the potion talking and be careful what you do and say, I suggest. Because you will remember it all later and be bloody embarrassed. We might have to move desks and can’t be friends at that point.”

“Oh, that wouldn’t be good. I don’t want to lose you as a friend. Though being more than friends sounds really nice…”

“Let’s get going.”

“I’ll go…if you give me a kiss.”

Daniel stared down at the man that was clinging to him, sweet talking in this cheesy, sugary tone, and wouldn’t budge no matter how much he tugged or pushed at his arms and shoulders, flabbergasted. Seongwoo’s expression was serious and stubborn, also flushed and oddly shiny and eyes sparkling like he was radiating pheromones in an attempt to seduce his crush. He found him oddly cuter and more attractive then ever and suddenly a kiss didn’t sound so bad. He did have rather pretty, soft looking lips and…

Daniel forced a wall over that thought, bringing his eyes away from Seongwoo’s mouth, saying in a stern manner, ”No, we are NOT doing that. Friends don’t do that, Seongwoo.”

“Hing. Why on earth not?”

After several minutes of whining and pouting and Seongwoo digging in his heels, Daniel just simply grabbed him around the waist and literally carried him down the hallway. Seongwoo objected at first but then ended up liking it, saying how great it felt to be in his arms and how he wished that he’d never put him down and rather couldn’t he be carried princess style because that was more romantic.

Daniel sighed when he set the other tall, heavy guy down finally at the Hospital Wing, his arms aching and oddly tingly from the intimate contact. There didn’t seem to be a smidgen of the Seongwoo that he’d thought was pretty decent earlier or the one that he was used to. This was a whole different person. A smitten, love struck, clingy baby of one. He instantly latched himself on to Daniel and glared at Madam Pomfrey who came to greet them as if she were competition.

She took one look at both of them and giggled behind her hand. “Oh my. Love potion strikes again, I see. But this is the first time I’ve seen it happen with two guys. So, you had a crush on him that bad but he was straight? Only saw you as the friend? What’s the juicy story here?” she asked excitedly.

Daniel figured the lady was bored and wanted to gossip with there not being any patients to care for today. He had no choice but to oblige, though it wasn’t the romantic, dramatic tale she was likely expecting.

“We were partners in potion’s class. This was our assignment. We did too well obviously. I didn’t give it to him though. He drank it by accident because his water bottle looked the same as the potion bottle. Do you happen to have the antidote in store here? We’d really like this undone as quickly as possible before the whole school finds out…”

“I don’t! I don’t want it ever undone! I want to stay by your side forever. No potion will stop my love. This is, no we are, ever lasting~”

Daniel sighed again patting the whiney, feet stamping, pouting boy’s black head, barely keeping his patience and sanity in tact and his body was feeling uncomfortable and possibly becoming bruised from being constantly hugged.

“No, it’s not, Seongwoo, like I told you. We are mates only. You are under a magical influence. Careful not to embarrass yourself…”

“It will only get worse, just so you know. I don’t have that antidote on me, sorry. There wasn’t much to begin with and with Valentine’s Day just around the corner and girls trying to get a boyfriend before then to cure their lonely days, I’ve had to use it all up already. On helpless, unsuspecting, nice guys like this poor, handsome sob. You will have to go see Professor Snape and pray he will make more for you.”

Daniel sighed again. That’s what he figured. What a long day this was going to be. Having to see the person he disliked seeing every week for an extra hour or two more in the same day as class.

“What a drag…Thanks for your time anyway. Have a good day, Madam.”

He politely bid farewell and then pulled the clinging man stuck to his side, buried under his arm, sniffing and nuzzling him again along the hallway towards the office area.

 

 

“Well, if it isn’t the star-crossed lovers of the day, Kang and Seongwoo.”

Professor Snape was sitting at his large round wooden table. His office was a small stone dome, walls covered with large bottles of fermented plants and severed animal parts, even several grotesque heads that almost looked human. Piles of books were spread out in front of him so that there was hardly room to even set one of those creepy bottles full of green liquid down on.

“Professor, good evening. Sorry to bother you during a busy time, but Seongwoo’s had an issue. He…”

“Accidentally drank the Amortentia potion and the nurse has run out of the antidote so you’ve come to ask me to make you one?” he guessed in a calm, chilly tone with a black, check like eyebrow raised.

“Um, yes, yes to everything.”

Daniel was impressed by how intelligent the professor was. Though he was still a giant snake with a dick for a head.

“It’s obvious that something like that would happen, only to Ong Failure.”

Seongwoo pouted, flushing deeply in humiliation. Daniel bit his tongue when an urge to defend Seongwoo rose up in him. It was only funny when he teased Seongwoo, not when a professor did it in an insulting or cruel, ridiculing fashion.

“Will you…please?”

Snape smiled behind his tented fingers, sending an icy wave through the air that Daniel was surprised it didn’t break the glass bottles behind him. Seongwoo hid behind Daniel’s back, whimpering, forever holding onto his stomach. Daniel absently patted his arms in comfort, being the naturally nice guy that he was.

“No.”

“B-but…why sir?” He had even said please, which was not that characteristic of him, at least not with this professor.

“It’s simply a waste of my precious supplies. The effects of the potion will wear off within twenty-four hours. Since it was made by you amateurs probably even less than that. As I said in class which you likely slept through as per usual, the antidote won’t wipe away his memories of what he’s done and felt, by the way.”

“But what am I supposed to do with him until then? We can’t go around like this! What about classes tomorrow? The whole school will think we’re dating!” he complained, feeling desperate enough to get almost as whiney as Seongwoo had been.

Seongwoo whimpered again, nuzzling the middle of his back with his pointy nose and squeezing over his belly button as if he was trying to comfort him.

“Not my problem. Now, scram. I have work to do.”

Snape waved his boney, pale hands, coldly looking back to his books that were likely his only friends in the universe. Daniel stumbled, hesitating to go but knowing that it would be useless to say much more. Eventually he wondered to the door with slumped shoulders, Seongwoo shuffling behind, still stuck to him and now rubbing his stomach as a comforting gesture that just made it knot up and heat further.

"Oh, also Kang."

Daniel turned around just when he was leading Seongwoo out by the hand which would be better for his ribs than how they had been managing to get around thus far.

"Yes, Professor?"

Daniel was barely able to keep the edge out of his voice, imagining casting one of the fiercer defensive spells he knew right at his gaunt, ugly face.

"As for how he’s acting, just deal with it. You guys make a lovely couple."

Daniel didn't know what to say to that. He was lucky Seongwoo had his hand while the other was on the door or he might have grabbed his wand or flipped him the finger which would certainly cost his house a ton of red rubies.

"Thank you for saying so, Professor! Aw, did you hear that honey? We're lovely~" Seongwoo cooed with the happiest expression that Daniel might be able to have appreciated if it was induced by him under normal circumstances not magically influenced ones.

Daniel sighed long and heavily, feeling like he was losing a piece of his soul every time that happened now. That had to have been his twentieth.

"Well, we might as well get something to eat. I suppose..."

"I wanna eat with you Niellie!" the raven-haired boy automatically responded with a stubborn look, hugging his arm and squeezing his hand tight.

“Well, that leaves out the dining hall. I guess we’ve got to go off grounds to a restaurant.”

Since kids had often found dangerous ways to sneak out during weekdays, Hogwarts had opened up the road to travel to Hogsmeade at any time, the town just at the end of campus which was made much more students’ friendly now and heavily patrolled by police wizards.

 

 

As they walked, Seongwoo was singing love songs and then when he ran out of ones that he knew, he started making up his own, putting in every thing that he liked about Daniel. Daniel could appreciate that he had a lovely voice but the cheesy lyrics were really annoying and some things that he said were cute seemed like barbing insults that Seongwoo must have thought before they had become friends.

“I do NOT sleep talk or have bunny teeth!” he half laughed, half shouted in offense.

“You do so! Bite your lip with your front teeth. Just a little bit.”

Daniel did so automatically, with some reluctance and annoyance.

Seongwoo beamed with an arrogant, triumphant expression. “See! You really do! Ha ha. Niel rabbit! Too cute! I feel like I should get you a carrot. Do you know any spells for that?”

He did, unfortunately. He didn’t know why he casted it and proceeded to gnaw at the carrot he had conjured. It was just that somehow when Seongwoo was in a good mood and laughing like this which he had never done before, entertaining him, it was sort of fun and put him in a good mood as well. As long as Seongwoo wasn’t clinging to him and trying to kiss him, it wasn’t so bad having him like this. Much better than his usual self. This Seongwoo was really talkative and funny and bubbly. He could get used to that. They could become pretty close friends even…

“Yah! That was a sneak attack! How dare you, you git!”

What he couldn’t get used to was being attacked with a kiss on the cheek whenever Seongwoo got him successfully distracted and his hands busy so he couldn’t properly block himself. Daniel realized he was much easier to fool and Seongwoo was quite the witty, mischievous vixen than he’d initially thought.

“What did I say about kissing? Friends don’t do that!”

“Well, friends with benefits DO. We can’t date, but I don’t see why we can’t do that much at least. Haven’t you ever been curious about boys? Haven’t you ever thought I was attractive? I know lots of other boys do…some in the Ravenclaw rooms fantasize about me and moan in their sleep even…”

Daniel flushed, pushing Seongwoo as far away from him as possible and scrutinizing his movements, prepared for a follow up attack this time. As soon as he let his guard down, those soft, warm lips would be there on his skin, making his heart thump insanely fast. He could understand why some would fantasize if they had to room with Seongwoo, especially if they had felt half the things he had felt today…

“No, I have never been attracted to guys, not even to you.”

“Eh~ Looks like you’re lying on that last one~” Seongwoo wiggled his finger towards his nose with a wicked, playful smirk until Daniel captured his wrist.

“I’m not!” he insisted but for some reason he flushed further.

Okay, he could admit that he’d thought the man was handsome, possibly the most handsome person in the school, but that was all just objectively. He had never wanted to do any of this stuff with him! Even if his heart was thumping at Seongwoo’s kiss or his touches and he was starting to feel like as they moved on that things were pleasant and Seongwoo smelled really terrific when he snuggled up to him recently, he was pretty sure that was the backwards affects of the potion they’d created. Including the flashes of fantasies he quickly stomped to the bottom of his brain. He liked one person and that was a woman, a really pretty, brave, and talented woman with fiery hair.

“Liar liar pants on fire~” Seongwoo teased, sticking out his tongue and obnoxiously wiggling his slim body and small bottom.

Daniel decided to just ignore him like Seongwoo was usually so good at doing when he teased him. This is karma’s doing, he figured. I should have been nicer to him before he got angry enough to pull a wand at me. Though I really didn’t say that racist word!

“It’s not fair,” he mumbled up into the overcast sky.

“My skin is very fair, what are you saying? Mirror mirror on the wall, indeed I’m the fairest of them all, like Snow White. I take care of it with all kinds of oils and extracts and I stay out of the sun as much as possible, not that there’s much around here with…”

“God, do you ever shut up? What do I have to do to get you to be quiet?” Daniel groaned, looking at the bubbly, skipping man with exasperation.

Why had he thought he preferred this Seongwoo? He wanted the quiet, broody one back so he could at least have some peace to think and enjoy his surroundings, see if there were any animals that he could maybe charm into coming up to them. He liked nature and he had a feeling Seongwoo probably would to.

Seongwoo looked at him with a wicked, sexy (objective mention here!), smirk. “You can give me a kiss, that always works in movies.”

Daniel scoffed. “Nice try, but no is no, Seongwoo.”

“Hmph. Just one. On the cheek?” He had his hands together like he was praying and was flashing pretty large blinking cat eyes.

Daniel had always been focused on those ugly glasses. He hadn’t realized until today when he’d been forced to look the other in the eye for so long how pretty they were. Dark and sparkly and nicely shaped with the eyelashes as long as unicorn hairs. Really just like an adorable kitten…

“Alright, alright, just the one, and don’t you dare move.”

He held the then squealing with excitement boy by the face to keep him still and lowered his lips quickly, planting a light kiss at the top of his prominent cheek bone.

“Yippee! Daniel Kang kissed me! Finally!”

Daniel shook his head, laughing at how he had this tendency to unintentionally rhyme he wasn’t sure if was from the potion or if he’d always been sort of poetic like that. He hadn’t talked to the guy or stayed awake observing his partner in potions class to know. Somehow he thought that was a shame. If he knew Seognwoo a bit better before all this happened, he might know better how to deal with him, avoid his advances and tricks, keep him from having mood swings.

Even though it was the effect of the potion surely, Daniel still felt bad making the other upset. One time he had snapped and made the guy practically sob even, which made him feel like the troll of the millennium, having to hug him, cradle his head against his neck, and soothingly pat his back for five minutes.

They traveled down the cobblestone path through the grassy fields in silence after that. Daniel had his wand out, eyes trained on the tall, swishing grass. Seongwoo had his eyes on and a goofy, adoring smile on the Gryffindor student which Daniel had grown rather used to and almost could ignore, as long as he wasn’t being touched by the man.

He spotted some colorful fur moving about in the rustling grass. He pointed his wand in that direction and muttered a spell he had learned in charms class, making sure his voice sounded sweet and gentle. The animals rushed out towards them then, enchanted and calmed by the magic. Their fear of humans was wiped away momentarily. It turned out they were puffskein, fluffy colorful tiny creatures that many humans kept as a pet. They sort of resembled extremely puffy hamsters.

“Ow, they’re so cute~”

As he had expected, Seongwoo melted at the sight of the animals rushing to his feet. He squatted down and pet them gently with his fingertips, tickling the blue one’s tummy when it rolled over, giggling softly.

“Ah, you like that huh~ Wow it’s been a long time since I’ve seen a puffskein. They are really adorable, right?”

“I sort of think you…” are more so, Daniel was about to say but thankfully stopped himself. He clamped a hand over his mouth and hit himself in the temple with the butt of his wand. Dang that stupid potion was really starting to get to him too now. He had better be a lot more careful. If Seongwoo had heard him say a compliment like that, who knew what trouble he’d be afterwards.

“I what? You thought that I would be scared of animals? That I would be afraid of getting dirty?” Seongwoo laughed in a twinkling, musical fashion that pleasantly tickled the blonde’s ears, looking up at him with the softest, prettiest smile he’d yet to see, one that seemed genuine and not so directed at him out of fake love.

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me, Daniel. Like those books you hate, you can’t judge me by just my outer cover. Inside I’m much more complex and have a variety of characteristics.”

“Yeah, I’m beginning to see that,” Daniel commented with a gentle, amused smile as he squatted down to play with the puffyskeins too. “They ARE really cute…”

He got distracted by the animals’ adorable, silly antics as they rolled around in front of him, showing off their aerobatic skills. That’s how Seongwoo was able to smoothly settle next to him and slip his arms around his neck like a ninja.

“You are really cute as well, the cutest being in the whole world...”

Daniel looked over in surprise. Seongwoo had that infatuated, dorky grin on his face again and his eyes were sparkling with affection with a sort of hazy film almost over their dark centers that suggested he was under a spell. They hadn’t ever been this close, face to face. It was daunting. Hypnotizing. As if Seongwoo had cast some spell on him, he found himself looking down at Seongwoo’s lips and wanting to lean forward and press his own against them.

That’s when he shot up abruptly, breaking Seongwoo’s hold, knocking him on his bottom, and sending the rainbow colored furballs skittering.

“That’s enough diddling. We should eat and get back before it gets dark.”

Seongwoo appeared disgruntled and humphed when Daniel didn’t look back or offer to help him get up form where he’d sprawled unceremoniously on the dusty ground.

 

 

Hogsmeade was a quaint place that looked like most other villages in England, except that it had traces of magic mixed clearly into the dim cobblestone streets and large triangular roofed, narrow stone houses with large windows. When they passed Honeydukes, Seongwoo begged to get some chocolate frogs and cauldron cakes there but Daniel refused, thinking the last thing a drugged student needed was sugar. He was far too hyper and difficult to manage already.

The place they wandered into was the infamous Three Broomsticks, which was a rustic tavern in Hogsmeade with great British food and famous for it’s butterbeer and pumpkin juice. They a beef pastry and shephard’s pie along with two goblets of pumpkin juice since their robes made it obvious they were too young for butterbeer which they both wished they could try.

Seongwoo kept trying to feed him the pies but Daniel blatantly refused and kept sliding away from him because Seongwoo tried to sit much too close. It was difficult enough to eat with Seongwoo constantly staring at him with that completely smitten look. Eventually he conceded to feeding Seongwoo and holding his hand under the table, that way Seongwoo would let him eat in peace and not stare at him quite so much.

The whole event was doing strange things to his heart and body, causing him to shiver and grow flush and his stomach to flutter, the longer time they spent together the worse the symptoms gradually got. Until Daniel realized with horror by the end of the night when he’d taken Seongwoo to the Ravenclaw common room of his own accord that he not only didn’t hate physical contact with Seongwoo but rather he seemed to be liking it and anticipating it.

Daniel realized he was a goner (the potion had definitely started getting to him and was controlling him) when he came to his senses to find himself tightly hugging Seongwoo as if he didn’t want him to go. The were out in the open in front of the large book case in the starry, midnight blue and silver decorated common room with the flying golden eagles and the Grey Lady statues watching over them with amused smiles, knowing eyes and snickers.

“Our lovely Prince Seongwoo’s finally found a love and it’s a Gryffindor, I see,” the eagles squawked in tandem.

“Hard for any Ravenclaw to resist those brave, brawny Gryffindors indeed, even knowing they lack in intelligence and frequently get themselves in trouble,” the Grey Lady admitted, seeming to approve of the match.

“Don’t misunderstand, Lady Grey! We’re not dating! This is the effect of a love potion, I swear!” Daniel jumped away, hands up, leaving Seongwoo looking lonely and dazed. At that moment, Daniel’s mind was not on caring for Seongwoo’s emotions but of their own reputation, as statues were known to gossip worse than any female student.

“Sure it is,” the eagles squawked together, looking doubtful.

“That’s how many loves start in Hogwarts, hunky Gryffindor boy. Even ones between boys. Not as unheard of as you think. Seongwoo, I’m surprised you didn’t pick this one up on your own, he’s quite a fine specimen…”

She seemed to be chastising him in a playful manner like an aunt while looking Daniel up and down, especially eyeing his shoulders, which he knew were broad and many ladies noticed. It was always creepy being hit on by the living art figures and ghosts in this castle, sending chilly shivers down his spine rather than making him feel flattered.

“I didn’t give him the potion. We’re friends. He drank it on his own. I like someone else. A girl

“Ah, I see. A pity really.” The Grey Lady nodded. “Our Seongwoo is prettier than any girl. Maybe you will change your mind before the effects wear off.”

“Indeed he is, not seen a prettier boy since Cedric, rest his soul,” the eagles squawked.

“Guys, stop flattering me so much, it’s embarrassing,” Seongwoo was flushing, biting on his lower lip and looking at the ground where he was tapping at the blue carpet.

“I’ll, uh, keep that in mind. I should be going. Um, goodnight, Seongwoo.”

“Sweet dreams, Niellie…Dream of me, okay? Because I’ll be dreaming of you, I’m sure…” He waved and then blew a kiss, bursting into giggles as the Grey Lady gave them a thumbs up and an approving, beautiful smile.

“Uh, yeah, sure, I will. Bye…”

Daniel waved some more and then awkwardly left, his face strawberry and his heart sounding like a centaur’s racing hooves in the Dark Forest. He couldn’t believe this wacky day, but at least he’d managed to survive and he would have several hours in which he’d be free of Seongwoo’s advances and flirtations. Hopefully, in the morning the affects of the spell would have worn off and they could put this nightmare behind them, though things were bound to be so awkward between them after the boy came to his senses it might be hard for them to be mates, which was an idea that Daniel found regretful…


	2. Can We Keep This Between Us...OR NOT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel wakes up to find that Seongwoo isn't any better. The professors requested that Seongwoo tail Daniel through his classes the rest of the day to avoid incident and because Seongwoo wouldn't have had any hope of focusing. Cue a full day of humiliation and stress for Daniel. The beneficial thing is that he gets closer to Seongwoo as a person and comes to like him, a lot. Like way more than he should towards a guy who isn't his crush, which he assumes is the potion getting stronger and controlling his thoughts, desires, and actions. Until he's not really sure anymore and they end up spending a night together in the Room of Requirement where the potion comes to a climax, leaving the both of them doing steamy, intimate things they might regret when the potion wears off the next morning. (NO SMUT tho since they are minors in this story)

Daniel came out into the cozy, almost cabin like Gryffindor common room the next morning around half past seven. There were some students that were more early morning risers than him lounging about on the scarlet, plush furniture or sitting on the golden, swirly patterned rug. Some were scribbling last minute essays, some were reading textbooks, others were memorizing notes for tests, and some were eating a quick breakfast, too lazy to go eat at the dining hall across campus.

Overcome with a sudden wave of sleepiness, the blonde seeker yawned and patted his mouth, his warm, brown, angular eyes filling with drowsy tears. He hadn’t managed to sleep well, haunted with recollections of what happened that day, especially by enhanced, sparkling, pink tinted images of Seongwoo smiling at him, looking all sweet and pretty. What was more disturbing than continuing to picture his handsome face in precise detail was his feelings and reaction to that. As if he were lovesick and incredibly attracted to him. The potion’s effects on him seemed to be gradually getting stronger and it was driving him nuts, making him moodier and more lackluster than he’d ever been.

Several students looked his way and greeted him.

“Good morning, everyone…oh, and Jae.”

One of his closest friends who also happened to often annoy him so he teased him by pretending they weren’t close most of the time had jumped up from a couch and bounded noisily over to him. He was much too chipper for Daniel to take, especially since Jae knew about his situation with Seongwoo and had been laughing and joking about it until wee hours of the morning. He couldn’t really stay angry at his mate though, not when he looked like a fluffy koala.

“Morning, Niel!” could just barely be heard around the toast in his mouth. “Ready to meet your boyfriend you were dreaming about last night? You called his name while you were hugging Rooney.”

“Shut up if you want to live to join the next Tri-Wizard tournament, prat. Hmm, that looks good. And it’s not burnt. Meaning someone made it for you today,” he observed, barely holding back his temper, ripping off half the buttery golden morsel to feed the grumbling monster in his stomach that arose at the sight of food.

Jaehwan nodded, still biting the other half, eyes like an excited, joyful puppy. “My dearest Minhyunnie toasted it with an advanced fire casting spell! He’s mastered it now!” Daniel was able to make out of his muffled response.

“Ah, he really treats you too well. You don’t even keep your room clean. He does that for you and he fixes your homework and forces you to study. Now he’s even making you breakfast despite how much he loves his sleep that he refused to even have a morning class. Poor guy. You should really do something for him, Jae…” Daniel scolded softly, smiling with amusement around his toast, his mood almost instantly better because he was a simpleton like that.

It was great that one thing was still normal and stable in his life. At least in the Gryffindor dorm nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. Or so he could pretend, pushing his worries and yesterday’s horrifying events far out of his mind. He was almost scared to go out though and face wherever Seongwoo was likely to be lurking, ready to hug and kiss and shower him with compliments and cheesy lines. It hadn’t yet been twenty-four hours, though he had prayed and attempted casting a time speed spell last night he was afraid hadn’t been successful.

Jaehwan put his hands over his head in the form of a giant heart. Daniel rolled his eyes, chuckling some more, feeling quite a bit better with Jaehwan’s antics on top of the food filling up his empty, growling stomach.

“I see, you give him your love. I’m sure he’s thrilled with it, but I doubt it’s enough. You should make him something or do something nice or buy him a gift. Maybe he would like a song?”

“Good idea!” Jaehwan lit up as bright as a wand tip during a Patronus charm and then ran back to the room the three of them shared with a few others soon to rise from their bunks.

Daniel then finished his toast and gathered his books, taking off from the comfort of the Gryffindor nest that was his only safe haven because Seongwoo wouldn’t be allowed there as a Ravenclaw at least. He didn’t want to be late for class, plus Minhyun wasn’t going to be at all thrilled by Jaehwan waking him up from his beauty sleep playing the guitar with cheesy lyrics.

A glowing, grayish Patronus bounded over just as he had opened the door to step out the front of the common room area, in the shape of a pretty, elegant fox, barking out an angry message, “Kang Daniel, how dare you! I’m going to sabotage your next quidditch match, I don’t care if we’re in the same House! We are no longer mates! I hope you choke on a chocolate frog and croak, you blimey bloody sodding that of a slimy, two-faced dunderhead!”

Daniel shut the door as the ghostly form continued to growl and bark at him, chuckling evilly and appreciating the Gryffindor Prefect’s ability to make puns when he was half-asleep and cranky. He wasn’t worried though. This happened at least once a week and Minhyun was a nice, forgiving bloke that wouldn’t ever stop being close mates with him or Jaehwan he was sure. If him and Jaehwan were even really just mates anymore, who knew.

Not that he minded if the two were together like they often seemed to be. In this day and age, it wasn’t unheard of for wizards to date each other, though there were those darker, pure-ooded, close-minded, bully sorts--usually in the House of Slytherin--that discriminated harshly and used dark magic against them.

 

 

“Oh, gobling gargoyles, Seongwoo! Merlin's underpants, you frightened me!”

After leaving the dimly lit, red and gold decorated, stone walled Gryffindor common room with its cozy cabin in the woods feeling that had become a sort of second home to him and getting into the rather average looking gray, pillared corridor within Gryffindor tower, he bumped into Seongwoo. It seemed that he had been in the middle of discussing something with the Fat Lady in the painting that guarded their dorm before it had been swung open by Daniel. She had black curly hair decorated with a wreathe of grape leaves and was wearing a white toga dress because it was painted at some long-ago time in ancient Greece supposedly.

Seongwoo was gazing at him blankly without even blinking behind his silver, circular, oversized glasses. Daniel closed the painting softly and looked between the Fat Lady and Seongwoo with confusion and a feeling of foreboding. Seongwoo was acting oddly normal and the Fat Lady kept giggling.

“Seongwoo? Hello? Are you back to normal now, mate? Is that what you’re here to tell me for? Did the effects wear off?” he asked slowly, waving his hand in front of Seongwoo’s pretty, even larger than he remembered, strangely blank eyes as he continued to stand there in his black, silver, blue robes, loose raven locks swept to the left slightly like a curtain showing the bright, sparkling light of a full moon.

Seongwoo shared a look with the Fat Lady, then he broke into a huge, blinding smile that made his eyes turn into crescent moons.

A second later he was jumping on a taken aback but somehow not fully surprised Daniel, hanging on him like a koala. The Fat Lady jumped aside with a diva gasp and a slightly miffed look as Daniel fell back against the painting.

“Ah, I guess not. Good morning to you too then, still clearly love potion duped Seongwoo…” Daniel laughed in exasperation, holding the other up by his slim legs, his skin tinting pink and heating in a pleasant yet unpleasant sort of way he was growing used to and somehow even missed.

Seongwoo was showering his face with noisy, soft butterfly kisses. The Fat Lady was sipping her burgundy colored wine in its crystal flute around a smirk.

“Aw, isn’t this development cute? To think the popular Kang Daniel would be into misters. Many misses will be crying hysterically, especially that gawdawful cat, Moaning Myrtyl.”

Daniel shifted to look at her over Seongwoo’s shoulder as the man rained pecks along his jaw innocently, holding him up by the legs so they wouldn’t tumble and get bruised by the stone floor. “We aren’t dating. He drank my love potion by accident,” he started to explain with a tired, exasperated tone.

“Aw, were you planning on giving it me? Here I thought my love was one-sided~” She giggled excitedly, interrupting him.

Daniel rolled his eyes and sighed, pulling Seongwoo’s slender legs off of him and making him stand, gently putting distance between them once he was certain the clumsy mate wasn’t going to fall and hurt himself. He had decided that he was going to be nicer to Seongwoo than he had been yesterday, no matter how irritated this situation and people’s comments about it made him.

It wasn’t Seongwoo’s fault he was like this and the situation sucked balls but it was unavoidable and getting angry and nasty wouldn’t solve anything. He still wanted to be friends with the mate afterwards, since they had classes together and shared a desk even.

It would be beneficial since Seongwoo was book smart, Daniel had realized while discussing with his roommates last night (after they pissed him off so much with their teasing he’d punched them). They could maybe study together and he could get a better potions grade. If he wanted to be an auror, he needed to get into advanced potions and get an O on his OWLs after all. Minhyun had told him that Seongwoo had some of the highest OWL scores ever recorded in Hogwarts history.

Strategically, there were a mountain of reasons why Daniel should be patient with Seongwoo and put up with his antics. Just for one day. He could be nice and let him pretend that they were dating while doing his best to protect their reputations as well by explaining the situation clearly so there were no excessive amounts of misunderstandings or rumors created.

“Seongwoo, my sweet. Hey, look at me,” he called in a soft, warm tone that made him cringe and die a bit inside.

“Hmm? Wae, Niellie?” Seongwoo cocked his head with a goofy grin, looking like his cats when he called them holding a handful of tuna snaps.

“I’m not angry at you, and I still adore you more than any other. If you like me, you can do me one favor though, pretty please? No more jumping on me and kissing me everywhere. It’s dangerous, for one. You know how clumsy you are, sweetie. And if people see us kissing like that, they will feel uncomfortable. Not to mention jealous. Since we clearly have a good relationship and they might not. You’re a nice mate, so I know you would feel bad if we made other’s feel depressed…”

Daniel was just spouting off whatever nonsense came to the top of his head instinctually. He was fathomed when it actually seemed to have worked. Possibly he had come to learn a lot more about Seongwoo’s character and how to persuade him since yesterday afternoon. He was almost proud enough of himself to burst into a triumphant smile but he forced himself back less Seongwoo saw through his tricks with that sharp brain of his.

“Ah, I see. Sorry, I just missed you and you look really handsome when you’ve just woken up and with your hair and tie all messed up, you know. I just couldn’t contain myself, Niellie. Not when I like you this ridiculously much…”

Seongwoo’s face was flushed as he chewed on his lower lip, making him look all the more stunningly beautiful. Daniel blinked, shaking his head and forcing himself to stop staring and imagining things he shouldn’t, not with anyone but his crush, Ginny. Not with a boy, not with someone from a whole nother house, not with someone who until yesterday had pretty much hated his guts and tried to declare war on him several times. Certainly not plausible under any circumstances. Merlin’s beard though…

“I understand. It’s hard for me to contain myself. You look really pretty every day, especially these stars…” his hand went up to caress them like had wanted to on several occasions.

Seongwoo smiled and leaned into his touch, flushing to his ears and looking even more drunk in love now that Daniel was acting like the feeling was reciprocated. “Maybe it’s the potion getting to me, but I’ve missed you too... I thought about you all night, Seongwoo…”

Unfortunately, that wasn’t a lie because he HAD actually (he was pretty sure that Jaehwan really had seen him hugging Rooney while thinking of it as Seongwoo). As annoying as Seongwoo’s advances and flirtations had been, his life had grown oddly boring and quiet when he was back in his room alone.

Oh Merlin, what’s gotten into me, someone stop me…

Daniel let the potion take over him, acting on instinct then for the second time this morning. He pulled Seongwoo snug into his arms and wrapped his arms around his neck, pressing his nose into the pale, smooth skin above the royal blue and black bundles of fabric. Seongwoo smelled heavenly, just like a fresh pile of laundry. It was comforting and also enticing and he kept sniffing like a dog, not getting enough of the familiar, lovely scent. He vaguely reclled the Amortentia potion had smelled similar to him.

Seongwoo giggled as Daniel’s nose and the air from it was ticklish, clutching onto his robes and snuggling closer with his face also buried in the scarlet red fabric bunched over his shoulder.

“I slept well. Because I was dreaming of you. I didn’t want to ever wake up, in fact. Because the Daniel I was dating in my dreams was so nice, caring, and sweet compared to the one yesterday. He was also flirting and touching and kissing me a lot.”

Daniel’s heart raced and face heated farther at the mention of kissing, easily recalling the velvety soft, supple lips that had been on his skin just a moment earlier. Don’t think of it, Daniel, that is a preposterous idea just as it is to insult a troll…

“Aw, I wish I could paint a picture of you right now. At first, I was jealous when I heard from this nerdy prefect Ravenclaw that my beloved Daniel was dating him and I absolutely refused to let him in the commons to fetch you, but now I think a bit differently. I have to admit that you two suit each other somehow and you’re quite adorable. I hope that this spell turns into real love. Now go on, young men, you’re going to be late and if that happens I will not be so kind to you in the future, no matter how handsome and fit you may be.”

The Fat Lady tipped her wineglass at them as if shooing them away, but her red lips and blue eyes were kind and smiling with amusement. They bid her farewell, Daniel joking that she should go easy on how much she drank from such an early time and she joked that she needed it to cure her broken heart after finding out her crush was taken all of a sudden.

When they were saying goodbye to her, Jaehwan, Guanlin, and Minhyun who Daniel was close with stepped out, smiling wide with teasing looks. Daniel wondered if he was catching Seongwoo’s infamous bad luck. Of all the people to come out at that time, it just HAD to be his mates, the only ones who knew about their unfortunate, embarrassing, comical situation.

“Why if it isn’t him. Your temporary boyfriend, the lovely, genius, magically troubled Seongwoo Ong of Ravenclaw,” Jaehwan commented, pointing rather rudely at Seongwoo who Daniel had pushed aside as quick as Harry Potter could have said his favorite phrase ‘expelliarmus’.

Seongwoo smiled brightly, unphased. He bowed and introduced himself, slipping back to Daniel’s side like a magnet and tightly grasping his hand. The three tall Gryffindors looked there immediately and burst out laughing.

“How in the name of Merlin did that even happen? How do you accidentally drink a potion? Let’s go before his bad luck spreads. What an utter clutze…” Minhyun snorted, grabbing Jaehwan and dragging him down the stairs with the man laughing like a total psycho.

“He thought it was water, that’s how! He’s got to be the dumbest Ravenclaw I’ve seen,” the Fat Lady commented, clearly tipsy and on a new cup of red wine.

Seongwoo and Daniel both flushed with embarrassment, looking down at their clasped hands to avoid the disbelieving, amused eyes on them.

“It was the same color, honestly. And he was in a hurry and I was distracting him from talking,” Daniel muttered, despite the two were out of hearing range without using an extendable ear device.

“Aw, hold your hippogriffs! Look, Daniel is coming to his defense. Remember the other day when he was saying how much he disliked Seongwoo and making fun of his specs?” Guanlin commented with a snicker and gummy grin.

Seongwoo raised his head, giving Daniel a surprised, hurt look. Daniel shook his head vehemently, rubbing Seongwoo’s pale, soft knuckles. “I was just having yanking your wand. I didn’t mean it, so don't get your wand in a knot now…”

“You shouldn’t believe him, Seongwoo. Daniel makes fun of you a lot! Ah, maybe he has actually liked you, that’s why you were the brunt of many jokes within our common room. This whole time. Ah, the other day he even—”

Daniel grabbed his wand and cast a weak silencing spell that made Guanlin turn mute for the next ten minutes. Then, he glared and jabbed his wand in the direction of the stairs, demanding the younger mate go down before he got really angry and cast some deadlier spell at him.

Daniel wasn’t that close to Guanlin and he didn’t take underclassman making fun of him and spilling his secrets easily. Things in the Gryffindor common room that happened were supposed to stay there and especially remain only between the Gryffindors themselves. It was against mate protocol to spill like he was doing, even if it was amusing.

“So, is that Fat Lady really my rival? How would it work with a painting?” Seongwoo wondered as Daniel led him away tucked under his arm and carrying both their books to be a gentleman and keep the clumsy man from dropping them and causing them both to tumble as they went down the tower stairs.

“She is that way with every Gryffindor man, believe me. And crikey, Seongwoo, obviously dating a painting wouldn’t be possible because they couldn’t physically touch and well, they aren’t real, right? They are just enchanted pictures of people who used to be alive. They mimic their personalities so they seem real, that’s all. It’s just a trick with magic. I can even do it if you want to see. I could enchant a picture of you to seem like a totally different person. No spectacles, hair up, in some splendid, posh hooded sweater and jeans…”

Seongwoo glanced sad, wet kitten like eyes down at his robes and pouted, which did funny things to Daniel’s heart as if it were being attacked with a bludger. He found himself unceremoniously staring at those nicely shaped, naturally pink, sweet looking lips and nearly losing his footing on the stone steps passing by under their feet.

“Sounds like that’s what you would prefer. Should I change to match your ideal more? Would you love me then?”

“Eh~ You don’t need to change. You’re just fine like this.”

That extremely kissable pout grew more prominent. “But….you don’t love me. Your mates even said before yesterday happened you poked fun at me.”

“Seongwoo…we’re mates, like I said. Under the influence of a potion. I like you, but that’s not all from the potion, that actually started yesterday when we were working together. I like you as a mate and after all this I want to hang out and stay close. I’ll be nicer to you today and play the boyfriend act up a bit. I hope that will be good enough for you, because I can’t offer much more since I’m a straight man.”

“Can we…?” his pretty eyes lit up like starlight.

“No kissing in public!” he bluntly answered, guessing what that excited look and sparkling eyes meant.

Seongwoo whined and immediately returned to pouting. Daniel chuckled and again on an uncontrollable impulse leaned in to peck his cheek quickly. That was the first time he’d ever kissed any man outside of his family. His lips were left hot and tingling in a pleasant yet strange way that didn’t happen when he did that to his father.

Seongwoo covered his red face, giggling uncontrollably. Daniel had to drag him the rest of the way down the stairs, shushing him because he just couldn’t seem to bring himself to stop. Daniel thought it was cute and he felt happy and satisfied somehow making Seongwoo laugh this much. Considering after several months of sitting next to the bloke he had not once heard his laugh until yesterday.

Daniel commented with fondness seeping out his warm, husky tone, “Stop laughing already, you silly dorky git. At least tell me where your first class is? I’ll walk you there. That’s what a boyfriend would do, I guess…”

Seongwoo finally put down his hands, seeming happy. Then, he slipped them around Daniel’s waist, hugging him loosely.

“Just go to your class. I’ll follow you.”

“P-pardon?” he was certain someone had cast a confounding spell on him, he could not have heard things correctly.

“In fact, I received permission from the Headmaster this morning. I woke up to an owl. I’m supposed to follow you around to all your classes today instead of going to mine. Until the spell wears off. I won’t be able to focus on my classes anyway because of how the effects of the potion make me think of you and miss you too much, that’s what he said. So, I’m getting a leave from my classes and there will be no punishment as long as I tag along with you and learn something and make myself useful to you and don’t disturb class.”

“Um…Is that so? Well, I guess if he says so…”

Daniel felt anxious about it though. He had been hoping to survive through the day by at least having a couple hours where they were forced apart and he could have some peace and normalcy. Now he was going to have to be stuck with Seongwoo like this all day. The professors and students would see them and even after explaining it they were still going to laugh about it and look at them through the whole day.

He didn’t like thinking that the professors all knew of their circumstances as well. Because what if it got to Ginny and she thought that he liked boys and had actually made the potion in order to get with Seongwoo? That would be absolutely mortifying! This sort of thing would never have happened to the great Boy Who Lived and saved the wizarding world from the darkest evil force known to magical kind, that’s for sure. It would certainly change their playing field to his disadvantage.

Alas, as much as he wished to refuse and complain about it, did he have any choice? He hardly had time to go argue with the Headmaster in person.

“Daniel? Are you okay? Did I do something wrong? You don’t want to be with me anymore, that’s it. No, in truth you never wanted to be because this love has always been one sided. You’re already sick of me and I should just go jump off a tower….”

He snapped out of it when he heard Seongwoo’s voice turn quivery. He was sulking and teary eyed. That made him feel like the world’s biggest twat, as usual.

“No, it’s great, I think. We can spend lots of time together this way. Who ever said I didn’t like you or that I didn’t want to see you? I could never be sick of such a cutie. Let’s go, pumpkin~ Our first class today is Transfiguration.”

 

 

Transfiguration was taught by Professor McGonagall for decades, unchanging. In the class, they were to study the art of changing the form or appearance of an object through advanced, technical spells such as switching spells, vanishing spells, and conjuring spells. They sometimes even learned how to change inanimate objects into animate ones and vice versa. Which was what they were scheduled to practice that day.

The tall, thin woman with thin, arched brows, a stern face, green robes and salt peppered red hair was as regal and uptight as ever when she came to the classroom. The room they were in was one of the largest in the castle that served as a wizarding school, decorated with oval windows and intimidating stone columns, almost like the sight you would see in ancient churches.

The large amount of windows and the sheer size of them decorated the room with natural light. A large chalkboard and wooden rectangular desk were set on a raised part of the stone floor in the front of the massive classroom. The rest of the class were rows of narrow wooden desks where two people sat together side by side facing the front.

Daniel had his Transfiguration text open to what they would next be learning, sitting in the middle of the desk so that Seongwoo and Daniel could both see the elegant script and complex formulas with ancient looking symbols. Seongwoo supposedly didn’t need to transfiguration anymore, or so he said. The rather horrified yet amused look the professor had on her face as she froze while looking in Seongwoo’s direction suggested otherwise. Daniel suspected that he might have caused so many accidents that the professor had asked him to be given leave of her class so she had less headaches and messes to clean up.

Even for those that were skilled at using their wands, Daniel had seen many struggle to grasp these spells, resulting in various accidents. He had even had times where he couldn’t return what he had vanished or failed to fully conjure what he was requested to, leaving the Professor to sigh in frustration as she changed from her gray Tabby cat animagous form and assist him grudgingly. Though in this class as well as most of his other spell-casting based ones, he was at the top of the class in terms of his wand abilities and thus favored a bit by the professor.

“Oh, I see we have the pleasure of Seongwoo gracing our class with his magical prowess and impressive wit today. It’s been awhile, Seongwoo. Splendid to see you.”

Seongwoo looked up from the book that he had been diligently reading (he seriously changed at the drop of a sorting hat as soon as a book was placed in front of his button nose squished down to a point with those ugly spectacles) with a cute, flustered, embarrassed look.

“Come again? Y-yes, Professor…I have to shadow Daniel simply for the day, you see, because…”

“Yes, dear, I know all about your most recent clumsy mistake. I dare say I was not surprised,merely thoroughly amused. Something that has never happened in the history of this school would of course happen to the master of misfortune. I will inform the class so they aren’t shocked later when you get swept up in your magically induced feelings. Seongwoo, here, has managed to accidentally drink some of Amortentia which our gifted pupil Kang Daniel of my very own House of Gryffindor excellently brewed. Today you will learn the affects of love potions today and I certainly hope that you do not follow their examples. Amortentia is dangerous and it is not funny for the people involved who have to suffer lack of control.”

Daniel had his head down, flushing like a furious mandrake root as the whole class stared back at them and snickered at the idea. He liked being the center of attention and people looking at him or laughing because of him, but he detested the current attention which was for all the wrong reasons. People were laughing AT him as opposed to WITH him, which was indeed not a situation he was used to.

Seongwoo seemed angrier and more worried about him than humiliated at his mistake. He crossed his arms and fiercely glared at several people who were laughing or making fun of Daniel openly. The professor watched this with an amused, crooked smirk to her cherry red lips. Thankfully, after that brief excerpt, she went straight into teaching what they would be doing that day.

Seongwoo brushed Daniel’s leg under the desk and then took his hand, squeezing softly.

“Ignore them, Daniel. They will forget about it and stop talking in a few days. If not, then I will abolish their memory or put a silencing spell on them, alright? Since all this is my fault for being stupidly clumsy…”

Daniel looked up, smiling at him gratefully. He had been misjudging Seongwoo all this time, he realized. Even without the effects of the potion, he could tell that he was the sort of person that was sweet, helpful, and loyal. They would certainly be able to be continue being close mates after they survived this.

He wouldn’t care about the rumors that spread, he decided. Those people were blimey immature and karma would get them eventually. As if they wouldn’t ever have or hadn’t had already their own magical accidents and embarrassing mistakes. He could just poke fun of them, cast spells as pranks, and spread rumors back. That’s why he had a list of the people going in that class that he was going to have to get revenge on later and put in his black list.

It was embarrassing at the time, but he wasn’t that angry or upset, not enough that he would take it out unfairly on Seongwoo, especially after he’d been feeling bad and trying to protect him in his own way.

“Thanks for the sentiment, mate, it’s much appreciated. However, I don’t think for a hair on Merlin’s beard that you’d be able to pull those spells off. They would probably violently backfire on you and you’d forget everything you need for an exam, maybe even your own name. Then I would have to help you out even more. Don’t worry about it. I’m peachy keen. Let’s ignore them and focus on class. Do you remember how to do this, perhaps?”

Seongwoo bit his lip, shaking his head. “I’m honestly bloody godawful at Transfiguration…”

“I figured. Will you take notes for me? I’m more of a visual learner but I should memorize the directions for the exams later. Whenever I take notes, I fail to focus on the visuals.”

Daniel laughed, squeezing his hand once more and then linking their long, cool fingers together, deciding to just stay that way because it was pleasant and comforting and warm when the air in the room was quite chilly. Seongwoo smiled shyly and giggled at that while picking up his quill and putting it to parchment to take notes.

“Sure, I can do that. Note taking is basically my only skill.”

“Well, studying and memorizing too. As well as raising your hand extremely quick and as straight as a ruler,” Daniel teased with a soft, natural grin.

Seongwoo looked his way and returned it. For a while, they got caught up in silently flirting with each other, caught up in that odd vibe the potion created between them like there was this buzzing, hot sensation between their connected eyes.

“I see that the effects of this potion are real, but it’s time to cast, boys. Seongwoo, please do try not to destroy my classroom this once, I implore you.”

Professor Mcgonagall was suddenly between them, whispering and patting their backs with her cool, firm hands and sharp, pointed, scarlet red polished nails.

They must have been staring and smiling at each other for awhile seeing as the notes that the professor had been writing on the chalk board were complete and other students were in the middle of attempting to cast a spell. They were to turn an empty cardboard wand box into the animal that they had brought as a companion. Daniel and Seongwoo finally broke eye contact, bowing sheepishly with their faces heated to the point of steaming. She gave them an almost kind, fond sort of smile and squeezed their shoulders.

“Let’s have Daniel try first then. Since you missed what I did, watch me do it once and learn carefully. Remember that if you make a mistake, you must flick your wand three times counter-clockwise and say ‘reparifarge’. When you do this, remember the five factors each wizard and witch must remember when dealing with Transfiguration spells. What are they, Daniel?”

Daniel looked at his book but the answers weren’t there to save him. “Um, one of them was to think of the power in your wand and another was to concentrate, I think, or was it to close your eyes…”

Seongwoo jumped into save him, speaking with confidence and speed that were alarming and impressive, characteristic of the Ravenclaws, but especially their genius, nerdy Prefect.

“There are five variables each witch and wizard needs to take into account when carrying out Transfiguration spells. The intended transformation is directly influenced by five things. The weight of the objects and the caster. The viciousness of the flick. The power of the spell you wish to cast. The caster’s level of concentration. And the fifth being the Transfiguration mathematical formula we learned as first-years.”

“Correct, Seongwoo. As sharp as ever, I see. It’s been over a year since I’ve seen you and you still recall every word to the dot of each i and punctuation mark. Lovely brain you have. Pity your talents don’t reach to your lovely, feminine fingertips.”

She shook her head, chuckling with amusement. She looked then over at Daniel with a playful smirk that made her seem twenty years younger. “If only you were half as studious and excellent at memorizing and thinking logically, Daniel. If I could just transform you into one person we’d have the world’s most perfect wizard that witches would be lining up and tossing galleons in order to tempt into marriage.”

They both were left feeling unsure if they were more flattered or more insulted by how she’d sized them up and found them both inadequate.

“Turn your wand three times clockwise while thinking of every detail of your animal that is likely sleeping in your room. Then, you should say with confidence yet in a soft tone, pressing your wand forward with a soft jab after the third circle ‘Reverso Fera Verta’. You will not be actually conjuring your animal companion, Heaven’s no. You will instead be creating a convincing copy.”

“In theory…” Seongwoo grimaced as he stared at his notes, looking nervous and like he recalled something unpleasant.

Professor chuckled and pat Seongwoo on the shoulder in comfort. “Your control is better than then, surely, my dear. Just try your best. Think hard about what your cat looks like this time.”

“What happened before?”

“He transformed the box into a panther who chased us out and broke half the desks in this very classroom,” she confessed, breaking into a giggle fit that of which Daniel had never seen or thought possible.

“That’s possible?” His eyes were large as saucers, feeling horrified that he had to attempt this spell and with the fact that his animal companion was also a cat.

What if he tried to transfigure this box into his orange tabby Rooney and created a tiger, repeating the incident that Seongwoo had made?

“Yes, it is indeed possible. He was only thinking of the features of his animal and not at all about the size. Please think very carefully about every detail. Now, watch.”

She flicked her wand and cast the spell in a confident tone that wasn’t as loud as some others with which they had to cast, jabbing the pointed, black end after the third circle in an elegant, rather beautiful fashion. The box shifted forms, turning into a black and white bird. She then reversed the spell before the animal could fly off or do so much as turn to them with a curious look. The bird changed back to the original box in the blink of an eye.

As usual, possibly the most talented witch Hogwarts had ever known had made such a complex spell seem simple and effortless. Daniel knew better though. She was a much more amazing, skillful witch than all of them combined, having decades of experience and a humongous arsenal of spells under that olive-green coat of hers. Looking around, he had yet to see anyone successful in fully changing their box. At most, they got it halfway to a cat, owl, frog, or rat, then had to reverse the spell in frustration, and proceed to start the spell over from the beginning.

“It’s more complicated than it looks. I don’t suppose even great, magically gifted, seeker and Gryffindor’s pride and glory, Kang Daniel, will be able to get it on the first try, but try your best anyway. You have indeed surprised me many times before. Just as Seongwoo has.”

“For completely different reasons though…” Seongwoo muttered, seeming gloomy.

“Indeed, completely opposite, in fact.” She chuckled as she recalled nostalgic memories of interesting classes with the prefect, pat his shoulder once again and left them.

Daniel didn’t like seeing him so discouraged before he had even tried the spell out. Again, he felt like it was somehow only acceptable when he made fun of Seongwoo’s lame magic skills, not when others did so. He didn’t like how much she touched him and acted familiar with him either. He reached out and pet the boy on the shoulder where she had touched him in various spots, patting and rubbing there with comfort.

“Don’t psyche yourself out, mate. Have confidence and follow just what she did. Last time you did actually manage to transform it. That’s something. Just focus on the details like the size and breed of your cat a little more this time. I have a cat at home too. I’m looking forward to seeing yours. Maybe they will get along and play together. Rooney has been lonely since there’s no other cats around my room. What is yours called?”

Seongwoo looked up and smiled, his face not as ashen and his eyes looking a lot brighter and hopeful than previously. That relieved Daniel, though he didn’t really know why. Was it really just the affects of the potion making him care about Seongwoo and be sensitive to his mood swings? He couldn’t help it either way—he liked Seongwoo’s smile and he wanted to see it a lot more. He didn’t like seeing the man upset or lacking in confidence or embarrassed at his failures.

“He’s called Blackie.”

“Original,” Daniel snorted. “A boy, huh? All black?”

“Yes, like my soul. I like the color black. At home, I only wear black clothes. Most of the furniture in our house is black too.”

Daniel smirked with amusement, humming deep in his throat at the tidbit of new information. “Ah, so your favorite color is black. It sort of suits you.”

Seongwoo scrunched up his nose, thin kitten lips turning down at the corners. It was a really cute, attractive look despite those horrid, silver, glasses much too big for his small, handsome face.

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing, really. Maybe it’s because you’re so pale but your hair is dark? Maybe it’s because you’re so quite and calm and moody? Somehow black just seems like it would suit you. Cool, chic, calm, not loud…”

Seongwoo smirked crookedly, and Daniel bit his lip hard to burst out in exclamation about how that was pretty damn sexy and he shouldn’t ever do it again. “That almost sounds like a compliment. Are you finally comfortable flirting back with me, Niel?”

“No!” he insisted, turning quickly to the box and whipping out his wand, ears heating like they had been ignited with a heating spell.

Seongwoo chuckled, getting his own wand out and looking over the notes. He muttered them out loud, distracting Daniel further by the way that airy, sweet tone seemed to be tickling his ears in a pleasant fashion.

My pumpkin sure has a really nice, soothing voice that would be nice to fall asleep to…

Daniel smacked his temple and shook his head, trying to force those lovesick thoughts out of his head. He had to perfect this spell before class was up in twenty more minutes. He took deep breaths, psyching himself up and trying to throw away his fear that arose whenever he had to do a brand-new spell in this class because it was always a bit of a challenge and he was sometimes disappointed or surprised by the outcome.

This class had some of the hardest spells they ever had to learn since it was more scientific and needed a lot of precision and concentration. It was one of those subjects where you actually had to study on top of practice. It didn’t work by just instinct and winging it like he did in the other classes.

The Gryffindor golden child read the notes and tried to memorize again what he was supposed to do, ignoring the tingling and small gasp as their shoulders pressed together. His wand hand was itching to touch Seongwoo’s again and bring him some more comfort but he ignored that as well, fighting the temptations created by the potion. He had flirted and physically touched Seongwoo enough, beyond reason really.

What in Merlin’s beard was wrong with him? Feck who ever first brewed up Amortentia to bloody hell…

They attempted the spell together, both of them nervous and scared about an accident happening. Daniel’s box was covered in orange and white striped fur with two fat, stubby appendages at the bottom that almost seemed like Rooney’s legs. He groaned, running a hand through his blonde hair in frustration. It hadn’t worked the first time, as usual.

“Blimey, this class is hard.”

“It bollocking is. What in Merlin's pants even is THAT? I’ve summoned a monster, really fecking did it this time,” Seongwoo whined, leaning back away from his box.

It had sprouted ten black, spider like legs under a round, blob-like body with a curly, almost pig like fuzzy tail that was ridiculously thin and breakable looking. They quickly cast the reversal spell and thankfully their boxes returned, looking harmless, still, and utterly normal.

The two flustered wizards looked over the notes again and seriously discussed what the problem had been with their spell. They squeezed each other’s hands and amped each other up, then attempted the spell a second time with determination and a bit more confidence. It took Daniel five tries and it took Seongwoo nine to get it right. Little by little each time, what the box was transformed into resembled cats, one orange, rather chubby, and very cute, the other slim, pretty, black as night with the expression of blessed royalty that looked down on the whole world.

“Ah, hello there, Blackie. Pleasure to meet you. He’s like a prince.” Daniel smiled wide, snapping his fingers at the animal to get his attention, Rooney curled up against his chest and pushing her chilly nose up under his chin for more attention, not liking that Daniel hadn’t been giving her the usual heaps of affection.

The black cat was perched gracefully on top of Seongwoo’s notes with a bored, disinterested expression as Seongwoo gently pet his straight, small back with the sleek, shiny ebony coat that was as flawless and well-groomed as Seongwoo’s own hair. He somehow reminded Daniel of Seongwoo actually. If Seongwoo had an Animagus form, that is likely what he would look like, except he’d be prettier, cuter and sweeter. He imagined his eyes would be ocean blue instead of lime green though.

Seongwoo’s expression was full of relief and self-satisfaction as he looked at his handiwork. It was the first time that he had managed to get this spell to work and it had occurred much quicker and with less incident than usual. Daniel attributed that fact to his encouragement and how he’d helped keep Seongwoo calm and confident every time he’d failed to get what he had desired from his wind. Hopefully, they had a better relationship and Seongwoo could trust and love his wand a bit more because Daniel didn’t believe that a wand could ever be faulty or that anything couldn’t be done if a wizard just kept on practicing and believing in himself.

“Right, he can be quite the prideful bratty twat, pretty as he is.”

“Like yourself, wouldn’t you agree? I feel like I’ve seen that exact look. Yeah, precisely that one, see!”

Daniel had continued to snap and coo at Blackie, trying to get his attention. He eventually had but it was a look of annoyance and superiority. Like the cat was calling him stupid and bothersome and he should go fall off his broom into a ravine somewhere.

Seongwoo stuck out his tongue and then giggled, petting his cat more with an understanding expression that he could actually acknowledge that but wasn’t going to. Since they were friends now and the way he felt Daniel obviously wasn’t the same as it had been in the past. Not just from the effects of the potion though. Daniel had helped and cared for him a lot, proving that there was a reason that he was popular and loved by many in Hogwarts. Seongwoo hadn’t given him enough credit, being overtaken by his jealousy and contempt for how the Gryffindor was always positive and bubbly.

“I feel like Rooney is a lot like you as well. Always happy, a bit chubby from too much snacking, overly affectionate and demanding attention, sort of stupid…

“Hey now, mate. After all that I’ve helped you with, let’s not insult unless you’re looking to duel again…” Daniel smirked.

“I suppose that means they won’t get along unless they accidentally drink some Amortentia and fall in fake love,” Seongwoo amused with a precious, soft smile.

“Hey, don’t think like that, mate. We were getting along just fine yesterday before that happened,” Daniel insisted, lightly smacking his leg.

Seongwoo looked his way and grabbed Daniel’s hand. Their fingers linked together naturally like they were cut from the same mold.

‘Yes, I guess that’s true. Maybe even when the potion wears off, there is hope for our friendship to remain. At least potion’s class would get a little less distasteful.”

Daniel snorted, smiling brightly and looking back and forth between both pretty beings he wanted attention from. “It was much more so for me. You were like a prickly cactus. Always getting me in trouble and taking jabs at me.”

“That’s only because you started it first from the start of class with teasing me about taking notes and my glasses and stupid little stuff like that. Plus, your snoring, drooling and sleep talking is seriously distracting!” Seongwoo accused.

Daniel guffawed, deciding to laugh it off and call a truce back to the peace they had fragilely acquired. Maybe that was the potion talking too. He was happy with Seongwoo right then and enjoying this moment talking about random things and secretly holding his hand under the table. He wanted it to last longer, even if he didn’t fully understand it.

“Okay, you’re right. I started it. I was a terrible wizard.”

“Terrible puppy, more like it.”

“Sorry, I was a terrible puppy. I’m in the doghouse now and it’s so very drafty and cold. I’ll be better, so please let me out of there, master. Woof woof!”

The sound was similar to a real dog which was one of Daniel’s many useless talents. The cats jumped up and ran from him to the edge of the table by Seongwoo, hissing and growling. They ended up curled together as if protecting each other from the invisible, terrifying threat. Seongwoo and Daniel laughed, watching their animals. They seemed to realize they were pressing up against each other but had yet to introduce each other. They turned and started sniffing, and mewling curiously at each other, curly orange and black tails swishing. Daniel and Seongwoo stayed there holding hands, discussing and watching the two as they became friends.

“Aw, look at that. What did I tell you?” Daniel bragged when the cats laid down close to each other and started licking at each other’s backs with happy expressions.

“They really do get along. Right away as well. Huh…” Seongwoo stared at them for a long while, seeming glum and envious.

Daniel had some idea what the raven-haired, moody bloke was thinking of. He slid closer, laying his chin on Seongwoo’s shoulder. Seongwoo snuggled close to him and hummed happily, the point of his ear and along his raised cheekbones becoming painted with pink. That made him feel loved and happy, and honestly it was a moment that Daniel enjoyed. Despite he knew he really shouldn’t, with Seongwoo being a boy and him liking someone else after all.

Well, it’s the potion and it’s alright because it’s just going to be for today, he told himself.

 

 

The next classes that Seongwoo joined him for were Muggle Studies and then History of Magic. Seongwoo, as it turned out, was as fascinated by muggles as Daniel, though he didn’t know as much. They had fun discussing muggle musicians and objects, getting in trouble for talking when the professor was lecturing.

In History of Magic, Daniel napped at Seongwoo’s insistence while Seongwoo took notes. Daniel didn’t want that to happen but it was so hideously boring that he couldn’t help it. Seongwoo had nearly birthed a dragon egg when he saw that Daniel had hardly taken any notes that month during the lectures. He insisted that that class couldn’t be passed without detailed note-taking and memorizing everything in the book especially the footnotes where the professor took several questions on the written exam.

Daniel insisted sleepily while lying on his book with his arms wrapped around it like it was a pillow that it wasn’t a subject he needed to become an Auror so he hardly cared. Seongwoo promised he would take notes and give him all his old notes—apparently, he had them saved in some magically enchanted bookcase along with a ton of books and other notes from his five years and even beyond that with what he read and took notes on just for fun or to better his magic skills.

“Wah, you’re really something else, Seongwoo. I couldn’t ever be bothered to do that. You’re a nerd but you’re a useful one, I guess. Thanks…”

“I’ll take that nerd comment as a compliment. You’re welcome. As your mate from now on, I’m going to ensure that you graduate with decent grades, not just known for being handsome, good at flying, and pranking.”

“Pleased to note that yiu also find me dashing. Aren’t I also known for being charismatic, helpful, and magically gifted…?” the blonde commented cheekily, smiling and closing his droopy, heavy eyes as the old man voice droning on in the background acted as a lullaby, mixed with the soothing tone of Seongwoo’s.

“Sure, there are a lot of things to like about you, Daniel. But it would be even greater if you had decent grades and diligent study habits on top of that. If you really want to be an auror, you should know that those in the Ministry will also be judging how you behaved in school. Even Harry Potter almost didn’t get in because of his study habits and rule breaking and lack of knowledge of wizarding world history.”

“Hmm, I should study it then. I should be better than Harry Potter…I need to win over Ginny…” he commented just before he fell asleep.

Seongwoo paused the movements of his quill and looked over at the sleeping puppy-like seeker sharply, his expression darkened with troubles.

“Ginny? As in…Professor Ginny? Is that the person he said he was crushing on then? He’s into redheads that are older and incredibly brave, naturally pretty, and tomboyish? That’s quite a formidable rival for me, hmm…”

 

 

The last class of the day was Daniel’s favorite class of all time. It was flying class with Madam Hooch. As soon as they got outside on the green grounds, the spikey silver haired woman in all black robes came to him with a crooked much too bright smile. Usually she was stern and poker faced. Daniel had a bad feeling when she didn’t look at all surprised to see Seongwoo there but rather expectant.

“Good to see you again, Seongwoo! I heard that you two have gotten yourselves in quite a pickle. A LOVE pickle that is!”

She put her hands over her stomach as she cackled with her head thrown back. They looked at each other and then away, both embarrassed as the class looked at them curiously and started whispering to each other behind their robe sleeves.

Daniel hated that all of his professors knew the precise reason why Seongwoo was with him and the women especially seemed to enjoy teasing them excessively, possibly because this sort of thing had hardly ever happened and they couldn’t understand their pain since they were different sexes. This was a horrid thing for a man’s pride, especially two straight ones that were previously known as star students with great, unmarked reputations. Embarrassing things may have happened more to Seongwoo than Daniel but even then, there wasn’t a student that didn’t admire and respect him for his smarts, calm and good looks. They both had been popular with women and it was hard being suspected of being in some sort of relationship with a man, even if it was magic influenced. Since there were going to be some suspicions that Daniel gave it to him because he secretly crushed on him or that they would fall in love gradually through being together.

“Never mind. I’ll stop teasing now. Since Daniel is our star seeker and the best flyer possibly in the whole school, you stick to him Seongwoo and get some help. I’ll have my eye on you to stop you from hitting the ground if you happen to fall off or crash into anything. This oughtta be a blast, just like old times, eh? Careful though, Daniel, this one gets easily lost.”

He didn’t see how Seongwoo could get lost with there being all these people here and the grounds being bright green, the only speck of green actually no matter how high you flew above the castle in this area at least. Seongwoo ingnored his look and the professor’s snide comments, walking briskly with his head up high, maintaining a look of confidence and a poker face.

Daniel rushed to follow him towards the middle of the grounds where two brooms were left on the ground side by side for them. The class was whispering and laughing at them the whole way, suggesting that the rumors had spread or that the professor had already did the humiliating briefing before they arrived.

Couldn’t they just get through this day without every wizard and witch on the grounds needing to know their personal business? It irritated Daniel immensely, almost enough to take the joy out of flying for him. Where was the bloody confidentiality in this school?

He sighed as he called his broom up into his hand. Seongwoo followed in a much softer, dejected tone, glancing guiltily in Daniel’s direction, his shoulders slumping further every time that Daniel sighed which was frequent throughout the professor’s demonstration of the maneuvers they were going to be trying out that day.

“Sorry…” Seongwoo muttered.

Daniel attempted a smile his way, realizing he was being an unfair twat again, taking his anger at this situation out on the one person who didn’t deserve it. Because he was suffering more humiliation than Daniel himself. On top of being confused about his own feelings and unable to control his actions. 

“Forget about it. I’m just tired from all these classes and people staring are annoying. Let’s just keep on ignoring them. Like you said before, in a few days they will have stopped talking and forgotten all about it. It’s not like we’re really gay or dating or even like each other. It’s just the potion, right?”

Seongwoo hesitated, then forced a smile that didn’t fully reach his pretty eyes full of doubt and hurt that Daniel saw but interpreted incorrectly.

“Yeah, right. It’s just the effects of the potion. Same thing would have happened to anyone. From tomorrow, things will start fully going back to normal.”

“Well, not totally normal. We’re going to be friends. No more duels in the middle of potions. Right? Truce?”

“Truce.” Seongwoo nodded and bumped their fists together like Daniel wanted.

They then turned their attention to the professor who was floating in the middle of the grounds on her fancy violet sleek Firebolt 5000. They were to learn the sloth grip roll. It was a Quidditch tactic where the flyer hung upside down while maintaining a firm grip on their broom with their hands and legs so they didn’t fall. It was great for avoiding a flying bludger or spell in the middle of an airbound duel.

“Let’s have the infamous Gryffindor seeker demonstrate. I’m sure you will remember last weekend when he narrowly avoided a nasty bludger from Hufflepuff? He seems to have practically mastered this maneuver already, so let’s learn from him.”

“Seriously? That wasn’t on accident?” Seognwoo asked him with a raised eyebrow and suspicious, surprised look.

It had indeed been an accident, but Daniel wasn’t going to admit to that and ruin his reputation further. He enjoyed being thought of as an excellent flyer, especially in the prickly, judgemental bloke's eyes who was often looking down on him like he was scum crysted inside some old, dirty cauldren. He was sure he could perform the move even if he hadn’t actually been meaning to do that at the time. He was a genius when it came to flying anyway.

He winked at Seongwoo and smiled cheekily. “Of course, I did it on purpose. I’m the seeker of Gryffindor, the greatest one that ever lived.”

Seongwoo smirked and scoffed. Daniel liked that. It seemed like the Seongwoo he knew was gradually coming back. Then he proved him wrong by hugging him in front of the whole class and whispering in his ear, “I’m sure you will be fine, Niel, but just be careful. I worry. I don’t want anything bad to happen to someone I like and cherish right in front of my eyes.”

Daniel flushed and his heart beat like crazy. He chose to ignore the snickers and whispers going on around him. Seongwoo seemed to be hiding that he was actually distraught at the idea of him going up in the air and performing something potentially dangerous.

He hugged him back and then, pulled him off gently, patting the top of his head with affection. “No worries, dorcus. I do this sort of stuff in my sleep. You will never have to see me fall, I promise. Never happened and never will,” he assured with confidence.

When Seongwoo still looked concerned and like he was about to argue with that silver tongue and bratty nature of his, Daniel pinched his pale, soft cheek playfully and laughed. “See you soon. Just watch and try not to fall for me for real.”

“Too late I’m afraid, Niel…” Seongwoo murmured after Daniel had taken off on his broom to join Madam Hooch in the air.

The class gasped, looking up as the two flew in a fast circle and then flipped their brooms without warning, flying upside down. Seongwoo stopped breathing when Daniel showed off by taking one leg and hand even off his broom, acting like he was comfortably stretching in his bed or something. Madam Hooch took it a step farther like they were in a competition for who was the bravest/most foolish by hanging on just one leg like some kind of air ballerina.

“Ouch, what’s that for? Blimey hurts!” Daniel was near shocked on his broom when he found that Seongwoo had flown up to him and smacked him across the back with his wand—after they were instructed to go into the air with their partners and Daniel was sitting upright, of course.

“You shouldn’t pull off dangerous stunts like that, that is what itsi for, you stupid git! The air is no place to play around! You could actually die, you know!” Seongwoo huffed, face cutely scrunched up and like a cherry tart from anger.

Daniel rolled his eyes and laughed nervously. He wasn’t used to having people care about him that much, to the point they got violent and shouted. Most people asked him for more and more tricks, impressed by his skills and wanting to be entertained further. Even professors rarely scolded him after his first year of various amusing, impressive stunts that usually ended without incident as if he were bent on proving their lectures wrong.

“I assure you I wasn’t at all in danger, Seongwoo. I wouldn’t try something that I didn’t have certainty I could pull off. I told you not to worry, mate. Weren’t you at least impressed?”

“No! Rather than being impressed, I was appalled by your mountain troll amount of stupidity!”

“Eh~ I know you well enough to see when you’re lying, Seongwoo. You thought I was cool, right? Admit it.” Daniel flew circles around him, teasing the other until he was crossing his arms and positively seething.

“Bloody infuriating git. I despise that I can’t even say no because I totally did…” he muttered. “And the one worried about falling should be me…”

“Hmm, what was that?” Daniel felt it a shame that he couldn’t hear all of what Seongwoo said, sure that it was some sort of genuine compliment that wasn’t influenced by the potion, as grudging and full of sass as it had been.

“I said, show me how to do it. I’m not a strong flyer. I have a fear of heights. A trauma actually, since I fell so often…”

“Ah, so that’s the real reason we’re paired, I see. Sure, I’ll help. Let’s fly down a bit lower so it’s not as scary.”

Seongwoo gripped the broom handle and squeezed his crossed legs together harder, looking down with horror and gulping hard. “How…do I, um…do that again?”

Daniel was left flabbergasted. “You don’t remember how to go down? Oh boy. I wonder how you managed to fly up on your own.”

“I wasn’t thinking. I was just angry and I wanted to get to you and smack you for your stupidity,” he admitted sheepishly.

Daniel laughed and shook his head. “You are really something else, prefect of Ravenclaw, Seongwoo Ong. One of a kind. Can get yourself up but can’t get yourself down, drinking lethal potions accidentally, summoning panthers instead of kittens, a wizard afraid of heights even after years on a broom…”

He then grabbed the sulky man’s broom and pulled him down alongside his slow and gentle until they were floating ten feet above the green grass of the quidditch grounds they used for lessons. He then calmly explained and showed Seongwoo how to perform the maneuver several times. Seongwoo the coward wouldn’t even attempt it without Daniel promising that he’d hold him literally through the whole thing in case his arms and legs couldn’t hold his own light weight or his broom went out of control somehow which was just ridiculous. That never happened unless it was under some spell.

“You got it, see? I’m barely holding you. I’m letting go now, nice and easy, stay just like that, you’re doing fine sweetheart. Don’t whine, come on, as adorable as it sounds…”

Daniel chuckled with amusement as he flew away from where Seongwoo was suspended upside down holding on to the broom for dear life with his eyes shut tight and teeth gritted like he was going through some sort of surgery. Daniel flipped upside down on his own broom with ease and stayed millimeters away from him in case something were to happen or he opened his eyes and got anxious when Daniel wasn’t right there. Thinking he was cute the whole time and like a precious pygmy he wanted to protect and cherish, Daniel held the tip of his broom as he propelled them in a slow circle.

“You’re doing great, fantastic even. Seongwoo, open your eyes and see. You’re flying. On your own. You’re doing the sloth grip,” he commented brightly, continuing to encourage him until the brunette bravely creaked one eye open, shutting it two seconds after even tighter than before, whimpering like a scared kitten.

“Great job everyone! Fly down now and let’s learn the next thing!” Madam Hooch called, blowing her whistle which was the signal for them to gather back on the ground in a safely, timely manner.

Daniel gently pulled Seongwoo to sit up-right. Then, the Ravenclaw prefect latched onto Daniel’s waist and wouldn’t let go or open his eyes until they had safely touched the ground.

“Seongwoo, you’re fine now, pump--mate. You’re alive. You did great, mate. Good job. I’m proud of you. Conquering your fears and getting through the lesson without an incident.”

“That’s a first actually. All thanks to you. Seriously, thank you…You have no idea how terrified I am of flying or how many times I’ve been to Madam Pomfry’s after a lesson…”

Madam Hooch was there, dropping on the silver whistle she had been chewing on. She grabbed Seongwoo in a headlock and ruffled his hair while the other winced, looking much like a little brother with his older sister.

“Seongwoo, you did it! You flew without a single accident! I can’t believe it! Great job! I’m so proud of you, I knew you could do it someday, sweetie!” she cheered.

Daniel looked at the embarrassed man being showered with love by the young professor. He had never seen Madam Hooch like that, even with him. She really seemed to adore Seongwoo. Just like Professor McGonagall had. He wasn’t sure how to explain the way that he felt about it.

On one hand, it was sort of cute but on the other hand, he also felt kind of irritated by it. That Seongwoo was close to all these females and they got so touchy with him, when before he thought that Seongwoo didn’t get touchy with anyone or was really close to anyone. Even without the affect of the potion.

It occurred to him, when it wore off, would it be possible they would be like that? Or would he hate that sort of affection from mates? Was he only close to older girls that he could use to get ahead in life? Would he not need Daniel as a friend or was their friendship going to be not much different than it had been before the potion incident happened?

The seeker was suddenly boggled down by useless thoughts and dark emotions he wasn’t used to experiencing. He was snapped out of it when Madam Hooch was clapping him on the back much too hard for a woman of her stature. “Nice work, Daniel! I’ve had a lot of people try to help him over the years, but you’re the only one that managed it! I guess you two are really meant to be, potion or not. Please keep being friends with Seongwoo. You’re good with him and he needs someone like you.”

Seongwoo flashed him an embarrassed, horrified look and motioned that she was crazy. Daniel smiled sheepishly and nodded, assuring her that he would be Seongwoo’s friend and take care of him for life, or at least he could decently fly on his own without whining and clinging to others like a baby. That got Seongwoo to attempt to chase him but Daniel was flying too fast on his broom that he couldn’t catch him.

 

 

The next thing they practiced was diving. Even with Daniel trying to convince him, Seongwoo absolutely refused to try it on his own, having gained his trauma from the last time he attempted it and broke his right arm and leg and had to be in the infirmary with his bones being magically mended for a week as he was bedridden. Apparently, it was extremely painful. Since Daniel wasn’t at all clumsy or unlucky, he didn’t know, not ever having broken a bone or been even mildly injured before.

Madam Hooch insisted that Seongwoo would be given detention if he didn’t at least sit with Daniel on his broom while he attempted it. Daniel had a feeling from her wicked smirk though that she was doing that for her own enjoyment, like she wanted to see them cuddling up together. That’s how they ended up in the air with Seongwoo clinging to Daniel with his arms strangling his waist and Daniel controlling the broom from behind him.

“Seongwoo, hey mate, be careful! Don’t wiggle so much. We might really fall. Since we’re both pretty big for this little broom,” he warned.

Seongwoo whimpered, burying his face near Daniel’s golden and red tie, hands digging tighter into his robes. “I hate this. I detest Madam Hooch from this very moment. I hate, hate, hate her. How dare she do this to me!”

Daniel chuckled, resting his chin on top of Seongwoo’s pillowy, midnight cloud of hair. He had yet to try the maneuver because he was honestly just enjoying the breeze and the warm body pressed against him. The more that he felt Seongwoo’s hugs, the more that he felt they were really nice, addicting even. The wind was chilly though and Seongwoo was shivering, from the fear of being probably higher up than he’d ever been and also from the cold.

“Hold on tight. I’m going to go down now, just once.”

Seongwoo shrieked into his clothes and squeezed him tight enough to break ribs as he tipped the broom and sped down. Somehow Daniel found that sound and reaction hilarious and cute. He stopped the downward motion of the dive and then went blasted straight up in the air, just to dive sharply down again. It was addicting the way that Seongwoo clung to him and the cute whines and shrieks he made. The shivering against his own body felt strangely pleasant too, it made him feel more alive, excited even.

“Daniel, please just go all the way down! That’s enough! I can’t take anymore! I will die of bloody terror, I swear on Dumbledore's grave” Seongwoo was crying literally into his shirt, making it wet.

Daniel kissed the top of his head and stopped jerking the broom around as directed. He felt a bit bad for making the traumatized bloke cry. He kept kissing the top of his head and apologizing, reassuring him that he was okay as he slowly lowered the broom to the ground. Madam Hooch came over with concern when she saw that Seognwoo was clinging and crying to him even after he’d dropped to the ground.

“I was teasing him and he got scared a bit. It’s my fault. Nothing bad happened though. I wouldn’t really put him in danger. He’s just frightened. He’s a baby.”

“Hmm, he is indeed. Now he’s your baby, right? Take care of him.”

Before a furiously flushing Daniel could reply that they weren’t dating and all this intimacy was merely a temporary effect of the potion for both of them, she had left after patting Seongwoo on the head and telling him to man-up already since he was sixteen years old. Daniel tried to pull Seognwoo off him but he just shook more violently, cried harder, and clung tighter. He had no choice but to hug and pat him gently with care, chuckling here and there at the older man’s cute, childlike antics.

Daniel often wondered who was the one with more wizarding experience between them. He wouldn’t change that at all about Seongwoo though, not now. It made him exceptionally cute and likable.

 

 

“You’re really that afraid of heights? You were such a cry baby and you’re so ugly when you cry, did you know that? Just look at this puffy face~” Daniel teased Seongwoo as they walked down the checkered, sunlit corridor towards the dining hall, Seongwoo still holding on to his waist for comfort like he’d just been through a near-death experience.

He pouted and growled, pinching Daniel’s side. “Stop being mean, you twat! I told you I fell off a lot so I have a trauma. That’s why I’m scared.”

“But it’s been a whole year since you flew? How do you get around? I can’t stand walking or driving everywhere. It’s so boring.”

“I don’t think flying is fun at all. Walking is healthier. Driving is safer. With flying, you get your hair all messed up and bugs fly in your mouth and your eyes sting.”

“Well, it would be a blessing if the wind knocked off your glasses and they disappeared forever. Do you really have to wear these things every single blimey day? Crikey, they’re hideous, I’ve gotta tell you, mate.”

“Hey, you take that back! They are all the rage these days back in London, I’ll have you know! And they’re prescription! If I don’t wear them, I can hardly see what’s in front of me.”

“So then why didn’t you take them off when you’re flying? Seems like you would have been less scared. Then I wouldn’t have bruised ribs and a punctured neck now.”

“Oh, whatever, I wasn’t squeezing you that tight. And take them off in the air, you’re bloody insane, aren’t you? We could have actually died, mate!”

“Oh, Merlin’s beard, are you a drama queen! We wouldn’t have died because I was flying us, for one. For two, you are such a weakling, you were squeezing with all your might I’m sure, but I hardly feel it.”

Seongwoo glared at him and squeezed his waist so hard that his face turned red and scrunched up. “I feel absolutely nothing, see.”

“Grr. How about now?” he said tightly through gritted teeth.

Daniel just laughed and tickled his pale, creamy neck. It did actually hurt a bit more than a mosquitobee bite would, but he was enjoying teasing the other so he remained silent. Seongwoo was just incredibly cute he realized, especially when he was annoyed and then back there when he’d been crying and clingy. He liked the feeling of Seognwoo’s arms around him and had really grown used to it. Somehow it made him feel needed and cared for.

“Hmm, it just feels like a nice hug. Your hugs are nice, you know. I could just stay like this forever…”

Seongwoo stopped walking and loosened his arms, looking up at him with a flushed, surprised face. “Pardon?”

“Er, I said…what I meant by that was…” Daniel brushed the back of his head, flushing as well and unable to look at the boy’s pretty, sparkling eyes that he had ended up focusing a lot more behind those ugly glasses of his.

He hadn’t realized until yesterday just how beautiful and captivating his eyes were and why he was so fixated on those glasses instead. Almost as if he’d been deliberately distracting himself because he knew that he’d be in danger once he started focusing on how pretty Seongwoo was besides his terrible fashion sense, lack of styling sense with his hair, and his sour, prissy, pompous attitude most of the time. Maybe he had been purposely focusing on those things to hide from himself all the good qualities that Seongwoo had because he didn’t want to become gay.

They had stopped in the middle of the corridor while they were on their way to the dining hall for dinner. They weren’t the only ones around but there were few people passing by. As he was hesitating how to answer he discovered a familiar head of long, straight, glossy, bright red hair.

“Oh, bollocks. She’s coming!” Daniel whispered in sudden panic.

“Who’s coming?” Seongwoo asked curiously, swiveling his head left and right like he was an owl.

“Professor Ginny! We have to hide!”

“Ah, you don’t want your crush to see your rumored gay boyfriend and misunderstand, right?” Seongwoo commented with a teasing, crooked grin.

Daniel’s caterpillar golden brown eyebrows furrowed. “How did you even…? Anyways, we need to hide somewhere! Find a place, quick!”

They down the hall but there were no doors for them to slip in in sight. The sounds of heels clacking on the marble floor drew hauntingly closer and Daniel looked around the hood he’d drawn up to hide himself to see that she was coming closer. She was wearing a kind smile on her pretty freckled face, her green eyes making eye contact with that signature slow, graceful blinking as she greeted students that she passed by.

Daniel was thinking hard of a place where he could hide that she would never think of coming into, preferably that also had food so they could just eat dinner there and avoid the judging stares and snickers they would unavoidably face with a large number of people now knowing about their situation thanks to the professors. Seongwoo was thinking that he wanted a romantic place for them to be alone in the rest of the night because he really didn’t want to see Daniel flirt or fawn over Ginny, especially after realizing that he had feelings for Daniel, honest ones he thought.

They went back and forth looking for a place in a side corridor, trying all the doors that they could find and flustered that they were enchanted locked or had people inside of them. Then, a large wooden door appeared that they had sworn hadn’t been there earlier because it was huge how could they possibly miss it. They opened it anyway and ran inside when they didn’t immediately see somebody just as Ginny was passing by, looking at the hooded pair of scuffling students curiously.

 

 

Daniel who was pressing himself up against the door so it couldn’t be opened didn’t know how Seongwoo ended up in his arms again, but he slowly disentangled as he tried to catch his breath and get his bearings. Eventually they looked around their surroundings after being sure that the door wasn’t going to be opened by Ginny anytime soon. They didn’t hear the heeled footsteps anymore, suggesting that she had passed far down the hallway.

“Um, where are we?” Daniel wandered allowed after he sighed in relief.

“Um, I don’t know. Did Hogwarts have such a place?”

“Well, seeing as I swear there was no door like this that we saw earlier and it would have been hard to miss…”

Their eyes widened as they slowly turned to look at each other, some realization dawning on them at the same time.

“I think we are in the…”

“Room of Requirement…”

“But wasn’t it rumored to be on the seventh floor across from the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy? And to open it, you were supposed to pass the area where the door would be three times, thinking of what we need…?”

“I don’t think we passed three times. Maybe there is another one that’s easier to access and just not been found? I was thinking I needed a place Ginny would never go into with food. What were you thinking?”

“I was thinking…um…”

“Seongwoo? Tell me what you were thinking, right now,” Daniel insisted, shaking the boy who was hesitant, flushing and looking away, hiding under his blue, black, and silver hood. "How did we end up in this weirdly decorated room?"

Daniel pulled off the blue hood and turned his head towards him by holding his sharp jawline gently. “Seongwoo, tell me, I promise to bite my tongue even if I get angry…”

Seongwoo bit his lip and met his eyes with a guilty, embarrassed expression.

“I was thinking that I wanted to be alone with you somewhere romantic, possibly all night. Because I didn’t want to see you talk to Ginny. I wanted to spend more time with you before the effects of the potion wear off and after dinner we will be forced to split, you will run to the Gryffindor common room to get away from me. I hated that idea and it made me sad. Because I think I have real feelings for you and it was making me terribly jealous how you were acting with her…”

He said this too soft that he had to repeat parts of it at Daniel’s insistence.

“Ah, so that’s why this happened…”

They looked over the strange room that they had been avoiding yet taking a good look at. There was a large princess style bed with red silk blankets and dark red sheer curtains hanging from the poster frame. There was a trail of red rose petals over the white carpet floor leading to a large marble bath full of bubbles. The place was lit only with candle lights everwhere that smelled slightly like the ocean, but clean, less salty, and something tropical. It somehow even had a breeze going through it as if it had been enchanted that way so the delicious soothing smell kept wafting their way. On a table next to the bed was a tray full of desserts and snacks, the classy sort that Daniel knew would be expensive and delicious but had no idea how to pronounce the names for.  
“Sorry, Daniel…I wasn’t thinking something this weird, I swear..”

“Well, it’s not really weird now that I have had a good look at it. It’s pretty and cozy. Warm and smells good. We have food and a place to rest. Let’s just enjoy it, I guess. Since we’re stuck here. We could have gotten stuck in a lot worse places, honestly. Where else would we run into this sort of place at our age? We would need to be adults and have a lot of galleons to spare.”

“True, I guess. At least there’s food and it’s warm and the bed looks plush…”

Seongwoo flushed as he looked at the bed. Daniel laughed nervously, patting the top of his head, ruffling the loose, dark locks with affection. “What are you thinking of, you weirdo. Anyway, I’m not angry so lighten up. Stop looking like a wet kitten.”

“Okay…that’s good…” Seongwoo was visibly relieved, bundles of attention leaving his veins.

Daniel had gone over, jumped on the bed, tossed off his cloak and tie, eyeing the deserts.

“Ah, I might get my uniform dirty….” He murmured

Seongwoo also removed his cloak, much slower, becoming entranced by how Daniel rolled up his shirt sleeves, tore off his tie, and unbuttoned the top couple buttons of his collar. It was meant to be an innocent action to get comfortable and because the room was rather hot, but Seongwoo couldn’t really see it that way—whether it was merely the effect of the potion or the genuine feelings he thought he was also developing over time as Daniel proved to be a nice, caring guy that was one of the few people in the world that could have ever made him laugh and got him to fly on a broom on his own again. Daniel had worked some sort of other special magic on him by being himself, he figured. This couldn’t all just be the magic.

He sat on the bed next to Daniel, eying the veins in his thick tan arms and the jutting, sexy collar bone hungrily.

“Hmm, it’s good. Have some.”

“Don’t mind if I do.”

Seongwoo didn’t go for the cake that was in Daniel’s outstretched hand though. Instead, he twisted his body so that he was straddling Daniel’s lap and dived his head down. Daniel fell back on the bed but wasn’t able to move fast or far enough away from Seongwoo’s mouth this time. Their lips clashed briefly, then Seonwoo was licking some frosting off Daniel’s lips until they were sparkling clean and wet.

Daniel was frozen there in utter shock, his face heating almost the same shade as the silk red blankets so that he could be hardly distinguished from them. Seongwoo sat up, licking his lips and huffing, eyes dark and almost crazed, looking like a different person to Daniel. He decided to try to reason with him instead of getting angry or tossing the man off him. He was definitely a bit angry though because he had never wanted to kiss a boy and he’d just had it forced on him. He figured that something in this romantic room was violently triggering the rest of the potion’s powers. Seongwoo wasn’t himself and he wasn’t in full control of his actions.

“Seongwoo…calm down, mate. You don’t really like me, like I told you before. I know you think you do. It’s just the potion confusing you, mate. I think it’s fighting stronger towards the end because it wants to win over you. You don’t want to do anything embarrassing you will regret or that will make it hard for us to be friends.”

Seongwoo held his wrists pinned to the bed, shaking his head with a stubborn, soft look.

“Niel, I don’t want us to be just friends. I want to be more. It’s not just the potion talking anymore. Something changed today. I like you. I honestly really like you a lot. You’re sweet and caring. You take care of me. You make me laugh. You make me braver. You get me to do things that I would have stubbornly refused with any other. You’re good for me. I want you to be mine. From now, through tomorrow when the potion wears off, and from then on and on. Maybe the potion cannot work if there is no feelings there. You felt something for me to honestly, right? You think it’s some reverse side effect since we both made it, but I don’t think it is. I think you also like me…”

Daniel wasn’t sure what to do at that moment. Seongwoo looked serious, sweet, and terribly fragile, like if he were to reject him right now he might burst into tears and blame Daniel for breaking his heart. He might think of Daniel as a total jerk later and he might be so embarrassed and hurt later that they couldn’t be friends anymore. He didn’t want things to be awkward with Seongwoo later and the thought of making him hurt and cry more left a nasty taste in his mouth. He wanted to stay as his friend and keep him happy and smiling. He decided it was best to just play along.

“I don’t know if it’s the potion or not, but I have been feeling something for you, beyond friendship, that’s true,” he admitted. “I feel like I maybe like you Back the same way. I’ve thought you were pretty, cute, sweet, and funny several times since yesterday. I have felt like I needed to protect you and that you’re so precious I want to care for you forever. I have found myself staring, mesmerized by your face. Enjoying your hugs and wanting to keep them going much longer. Looking at your hands, I want to hold them. Looking at your lips, I want to kiss them. Every time, despite I tell myself that it’s wrong and I should stop because it’s insane to think that way…”

They were laying on their sides, holding hands and brushing gently over each other’s faces then. Daniel stopped his last word, brushing Seongwoo’s lips and staring at them. They were parted, shiny, soft and inviting in appearance, calling out to Daniel. He just barely stopped himself from going closer.

He worried that if they started kissing mutually that there wouldn’t be any stopping and then the next day there would be no coming back to being normal mates after the potion effects wore off. Since they would still recall the night they made out every time they saw each other. He would lose Seongwoo and likely hurt him if his feelings were real because Daniel didn’t honestly think that his were. He didn’t want that somehow, not at all. Now that Seongwoo was a part of his life, he really didn’t want to lose him. He felt like they could be really good friends. They had a lot more in common than he thought and got along well despite their personality differences and being in different houses. The last twenty hours or so had shown that a close friendship between the two had once been rivals often at each other’s throats was possible. He didn’t like the idea of not having a good relationship with anyone, especially this sweet bloke.

“So…what do we do, Niel?” Seongwoo whispered, eyes full of worry.

“We don’t do anything, Seongwoo. We just enjoy this moment. And not go overboard. Because, though I know you don’t believe it, there’s a good chance that we don’t actually feel anything for each other. If we do much more than we have already, there may be no coming back from that. We will remember everything tomorrow. Since we’re both not gay I don’t think then we will feel awkward and we can kiss this friendship good bye.”

“Kiss…can we kiss again?” Seongwoo was staring eagerly at his lips, brushing his thumb under and along the corners curious yet hesitant.

“Hmm…” Daniel wanted to, to be honest. Terribly. That kiss earlier he couldn’t fully enjoy because he had been taken by surprise and it had been over in a second. A large part of him wanted to try it again.

“We shouldn’t, right?” Seongwoo guessed, disappointment and sadness in his eyes.

“We shouldn’t, right. I think it’s a line we shouldn’t cross. Surely we will remember it and regret it tomorrow. How could we talk during potions while recalling our lips pressed together? As two guys?”

“Yeah, you’re right...”

“Right…”

Seongwoo sighed softly. Daniel bit his lip not to sigh as well, feeling frustrated and sad himself. “What can we do then?”

Daniel attempted a soft, sweet smile that would put the other at ease, wanting to change this glum mood he’d forced them into. “I don’t know. I guess holding hands and hugging is still okay. Since sometimes mates do that as well. Let’s do that, if you wish--”

“Yay~” Seongwoo cheered happily, pretty eyes sparkling and slipped forward, wrapping an arm around his back.

This was different than their other hugs somehow. They were laying down, their chests and legs pressed flush together, and it was a soft, warm sort of intimate embrace. Daniel closed his eyes, breathing in the scent of Seongwoo’s hair, hand splaying between his shoulder blades. Seongwoo removed his glasses so he could tuck his head under Daniel’s chin. They were both amazed by how perfect their bodies fit together, possibly because the large difference in sizes.

They laid there for awhile in silence, enjoying the warm, comforting cuddles that felt incredibly right. Daniel felt so soothed that he could have fallen asleep, but he didn’t trust what the inebriated man might do to him in his sleep. Plus, it would be humiliating for Seongwoo to see how much he talked and tossed in his sleep which his housemates often made fun of him for. He had said some embarrassing, childish, ridiculous stuff before and he had a reputation he was still bent on protecting with the Ravenclaw. He didn’t want to give him anymore arsenal to attack with later with that silver tongue and excellent memory of his.

“You’re so bratty….” Daniel commented with a chuckle, thinking of the somehow vivid argument they had had yesterday in potion’s class.

“I’m being good today, come on~” Seongwoo insisted, letting out a cute, kitten like whine.

“Yeah, you are. That’s what I’m saying. Usually you’re so bratty. I had no idea that you could be so…sweet, cute, childish, and affectionate. I had no idea you were close to the professors like that either. They treated you almost like you were their little brother.”

“Ah, Professor McGonagall and Madam Hooch, you mean? Yeah, I don’t know how it happened but I ended up close to them. I guess because they feel bad with how much I suck at magic? They tease me but they also worry and took care of me a lot over the years.”

“Yeah, I sort of understand the feeling. I found myself over the time wanting to help you out and care for you too…”

“What am I? A blimey baby? I’m a fifth year Ravenclaw and a Prefect with some of the greatest OWL scores in history, I’ll have you all bloody know. I can take care of myself!” he huffed, stiffening in offense.

Daniel kissed the top of his head, chuckling and soothingly brushing down his spine. Just like a cat, he instantly calmed and relaxed, snuggling into Daniel’s body further.

“Yes, you can take care of yourself for the most part. You are wise and intelligent and know a lot about the wizarding world. Compared to me. But you’re also incredibly accident prone and your magic needs a lot of honing. You get careless and you’re unlucky. Those two things shouldn’t go together. It makes me feel like I should be by your side to stop anything bad from happening to you because it most definitely will at some point…”

“Yeah, I guess that’s true. I’m possibly cursed. Sometimes my terrible luck even shocks me. And I’ve had a lot of accidents. I’m also really close with Madam Pomfry, by the way. She’s like my second mother. I’ve been there plenty of times, an uncountable amount really come to think of it....”

“Hmm, somehow I really don’t like that. The idea of you being hurt often when I wasn’t around to stop it or comfort you. I also don’t really like the idea of another girl you’re close to…Crikey, why are there so many…” Daniel growled, furrowing his brow.

“They aren’t rivals, Niel, I promise you that. I have zero interest in older women, no worries,” Seongwoo insisted, laughing brightly, a sound Daniel really adored.

He wished that he knew some spell that could capture and bottle up sounds so that he could listen to it whenever he felt down or missed Seongwoo later in his room. Could tomorrow just not come? Did the spell really have to wear off?

“Not like someone else in this room. What do you like about Professor Ginny?”

The positive vibes and nice mood snapped apart instantly with that one question and somber, jealous tone. This felt really weird to talk about in this position. Daniel felt guilty, somehow to both of them. To talk about one crush when he was magically crushing on another and vice versa. It made him feel conflicted and like a total twat.

Daniel sat up, leaving behind a sulky, lonely, confused Seongwoo. He went to the desserts as a comforting distraction, Seongwoo slowly sitting up and crossing his legs next to him. Daniel fed him a piece of cake, stopping in the middle of his words when he caught sight of Seongwoo’s face.

For once, he wasn’t spectacled and his raven hair had fallen to the side so that his eyebrows and forehead were revealed. Daniel was star-struck, staring at him, merely blinking with his mouth gaped open mid-word. Seongwoo kept munching, curiously gazing at him, clearly wondering why he looked like that and hadn’t continued.

“Your face….” Daniel managed to get out finally, blinking some more and shaking his head. The blinding stars floating about in his brain didn’t leave though and he knew it was rude but he really couldn’t stop staring.

“Do I look that weird without my specs? Blimey, you look like you’ve seen a basilisk…” Seongwoo laughed, shyly flushing and rubbing at his mouth.

Daniel reached out to pull his hand down, not wanting a single part of his features blocked. He continued to admire them with disbelief, entranced as if he had come across the most beautiful creature in the universe.

“Not weird at all. In fact…Seongwoo, do you possibly have any Veela blood in you?”

“Veela? Those really mystically beautiful half human creatures from Slavik myths that supposedly can charm humans and turn into birds when they get angry? I’m going to assume you mean that and not the singing witch… I don’t think so. Well, seeing that I absolutely am terrified of heights and suck at flying and am not very charming at all otherwise I would have had lots of friends and girlfriends, I think not…”

Seongwoo giggled, stopping when Daniel was cupping his face, brushing his jaw, looking at him from mere inches away with an enchanted, love-sick look.

“Niel? You okay? Why do you look like you’re about to kiss me when you said we absolutely shouldn’t?” Seongwoo nervously licked and bit his lower lip, unable to look at Daniel’s intense, rather dark, heated gaze.

Daniel felt drugged, his mind hazy and decorated with tingly, foggy pink smoke that veiled his site and made the boy across from him all the prettier and more alluring.

“Did I say that? That was stupid of me. I take it back. I want to kiss you dreadfully. May I?”

“Hmm…” Seongwoo closed his eyes and parted his lips. “You may…”

Daniel lowered his lips, gently fitting them over Seongwoo’s thinner ones. After a few seconds, he pulled back to look at Seongwoo’s face which gradually changed. It looked peaceful and somehow seemed to radiate pink, sparkly light as if happiness and love were bursting out of him. Daniel liked that, a lot.

He went in several more times, kissing different sections of the boy’s lips from various angles, each time sitting back to see the effect of his handiwork. Gradually, Seongwoo looked more lost, happy, peaceful, expectant and changed to a darker shade of fuscia reminding him of some sort of tropical flower.

Daniel released him with regret, getting control of his emotions and realizing he’d already crossed the line too far and needed to back up a bit. He had a bit of his wits back, as long as he forced himself not to look at Seongwoo’s face which he was most certain had to have some Veela blood mixed in it. No one could be that enchantingly, hypnotically beautiful so that it charmed a straight man even into kissing another man without some sort of magical blood.

“What were we talking about?” he pondered after he had ate some snacks, feigning normalcy like he had not just done something drastic under a drugged influence.

Seongwoo was munching on a shu-cream bun, white cream decorating the corner of his lip that Daniel was trying hard not to look at because he would then be tempted to lick it off and who knew how Seongwoo would end up responding to that in their condition. Kisses were one thing, making out was a whole nother story.

“You were explaining why you like Professor Ginny.”

“Was I? Hmm, I can’t remember right now though...” Maybe it was the potion's doing or the after effects of that fantastic kiss that paled to any he had ever had, but that was the truth at the moment. 

Seongwoo seemed amused and much too happy about that comment. He had a shit-eating, Cheshire cat sort of grin.

Daniel got caught up looking at him by breaking his rule of not looking at that face for more than five seconds at a time. He swallowed his food, reaching out to brush the cream off Seongwoo’s face. Then, he licked it. Seongwoo followed his finger to his mouth, getting his eyes stuck there. They darkened and grew hooded under a blanket of long, spindly, ebony lashes. His lips parted as they inhaled sharply.

Daniel gently pet his triangular dots, admiring his gorgeous features, painting a portrait inside his brain to remember in the future when he had those glasses on again. Or maybe he should just break them, so the prefect could never hide his beauty behind them ever again. The pink fog was seeping through his brain again, but Daniel knew he was acting on some other impulse not magically influenced as well. 

“Why did I ever like her…Why did I not ever notice you? When you’ve been right next to me this whole time. Was it really the glasses that’s been stopping me from seeing your beauty? Bloody hell, Seongwoo, you are the most beautiful creature in existence. No doubt about it. Doesn’t matter that you’re a boy or this potion is controlling me, you are truly gorgeous…how terribly I want you right now….”

“Um…this is getting dangerous. Seems we’re really being pulled under by the effects of this potion and the room isn’t helping. Hmm, maybe we should distract ourselves…”

Daniel was shocked out of a trance on his way to kissing Seongwoo again. The man had avoided his kiss and pulled back and with the way that he sounded logical and cool then, Daniel just knew. The effects were almost about to wear off on Seongwoo and he was able to fight the magical forces attempting to control him a bit, it would seem. He wasn’t as in love with him now. He had better control of his emotions and was able to stop himself from getting overly physical.

Why was he suddenly so terrible at it then? Were the effects of the potion being moved over to him as it faded from Seongwoo? Was that even possible?

“Magic is a really strange thing…”

He sighed, regretfully pulling away from Seongwoo, telling his heart not to feel so upset and uncomfortable with that. Since this was the way things were meant to be. This was reality. They were just mates and any feelings they were having, any pull of attraction that they felt was simply from a spell. That he should be fighting, logically.

“Indeed it is. Speaking of, shall we work on your History of Magic essay?”

“Well, if there’s any effective mood killer, that’s it right there,” Daniel agreed with a husky laugh.

 

 

Daniel transfigured some rose petals into a table. Then they sat on the floor with some floating candles around them in order to see better with the parchment and his books spread across the table. He wrote whatever it was that Seongwoo suggested as Seongwoo read through the books and added his own intelligent thoughts.

It was a terribly boring subject which Daniel truly hated and didn’t want to even think about usually. Seongwoo somehow made it interesting and his voice was captivating. For once, Daniel managed to get half the essay done in no time and didn’t fall asleep once.

“Oh, wow, I think I’ll finally be able to get at least a B on this essay. The professor will be so shocked that he will accuse me of plagiarizing, I’m sure.”

Seongwoo bragged cheekily, “Just tell him that you had help from the smartest of Ravenclaws, the great Seongwoo.”

“Right. Like he would believe that you ever helped anyone stupid and obnoxious like me.” Daniel snorted, playfully pushing him and rolling his eyes.

He pushed too hard because he didn’t know his own strength sometimes. Seongwoo ended up flying on the other side. Daniel caught him just in time from hurting his shoulder and pulled him back, straight to his waist, tucked under his arm safely, where he belonged. Seongwoo looked cutely stuck in the middle of shock. Daniel snuggled him close and kissed his cheek, chuckling softly. It felt like the most natural thing to do, just as this position now did. Seongwoo blushed and scrunched up his face, pretending that he didn’t like that he’d done that.

“You brute. Be more gentle!”

“Ah, I forgot how weak you are.”

“I’m not weak. You’re just ridiculously strong and big.”

“I may be strong but I’m not big. I have zero body fat!”

“What’s all this fluffiness on your cheeks then, eh?”

They argued like this, Daniel enjoying as ever the way that he whined and looked when he got teased and all ruffled up.

“You are cute as a button, Seongwoo, you know that? Ah…I seriously like you. You know, in this moment anyway. You’re very likable, I had no idea how clueless and blind I was until yesterday. I can’t help it. I think I’m going crazy, actually. Shall I just fully give into this powerful potion attacking my senses even now completely and screw up our new found friendship?”

They were cuddling on the floor where they had been wrestling as Seongwoo had tried to prove that he was stronger than he looked (he really wasn’t, in fact he was even weaker but Daniel thought his fragility was endearing and it just made him seem more precious and want to further protect him). Daniel was nuzzling his face and subtly tickling him, making the other squirm so that his white uniform shirt had risen up to his chest and Daniel’s hot fingers were on his smooth, flawless, moonlight like skin.

“It is very tempting. But if you’re not going to resist either, then we’re both screwed. Since I am growing weaker by the minute touching you and still convinced, or duped as you think, into having genuine feelings...” Seongwoo chuckled, daring a brave peck on the other’s plush, pink lips.

It had been almost two hours since they dared kiss, sticking to cuddling, playful, wanting looks, and some occasional brushing of hands. Daniel immediately grabbed the back of his head, pushing him forward, capturing his lips eagerly like Seongwoo had broken some sort of heavily stacked up dam. His emotions and want spilled out, shocking Seongwoo, bathing him in happy, tingling feelings that triggered his own dormant ones. The love and want he’d been feeling for Daniel and suppressing or seriously attempting to after learning Daniel’s crush and the spell had released its hold on him stirred up with a vengeance. Their actions and feelings whether magically enhanced or not were out of their control by then.

They ended up somehow making out, tangled, and shirtless in the bath several minutes later. They stared at each other, red faces wet and shiney and tussled hair covered in bubbles. They laughed and tickled each other’s bare skin under the bubbles in the hot water, bodies slippery, supple, and soft, calling and begging to be touched further, more intensely.

They hadn’t a clue what they were doing then. Both of them had fully given into the potion’s effects and their instincts, clearing their minds of any rational, complicated thoughts. They both felt like just enjoying the moment, giving into their feelings, whether they were real or not at that point. They had spent too long fighting it and they just knew somehow that the potion would be wearing off soon and they didn’t have the energy or will to keep fighting it as they had. They wanted to take advantage of the time they had left and lose themselves in something fun and risky that they both wouldn’t have dared done before. After all, how often was it that two attractive boys ended up falling in intense love and lost with each other accidentally?

 

They were both virgins though so they wouldn’t have the knowledge or bravery to take it farther than excited touching and making out. They stayed in the bathtub for the next hour until the water grew cold and the bubbles disappeared, lazily kissing and caressing every inch of each other’s bare chests and arms, Seongwoo laying snugly against Daniel’s chest, curled up in his lap. They both knew that they were hard and what that meant but neither dared to touch there—it was an invisible line that they both agreed not to cross. Sex was not something that should be done between two boys, especially under the influence of magic, no matter how tempting it was when their imaginations ran away from them.

After their bath, they dried off and returned to cuddling in the bed, this time under the blankets. Daniel proved to be naturally hot, perfect for Seongwoo who was easily chilled to warm himself against. They spooned and chatted about various things, sharing in jokes and stories, getting to know each other even better than before, finding more similarities, laughing more than either had ever laughed in their entire lives.

They hardly slept a wink, which they were sure to regret when they had to go to their first class at eight in the morning. Neither thought much of what would happen when they woke up or how things would be different. They didn’t want to think about it as they were enjoying too much how they had been that day, living in the moment.

That joyous couple of hours where they both admitted to liking each other and allowed themselves to fall into the fantasy Daniel especially had been fighting against. The thing that could never realistically be since they were both straight and merely meant to remain as normal mates—Seongwoo and Daniel, as boyfriends intensely in love and infatuated with each other, especially with hodling and kissing and whispering sweet nothings.

Would their fantasy be left in the room of requirement? Or was it that the love potion stirred up some dormant, undiscovered feelings the two had had all this while that would remain once the effects had worn off?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there, mates. I wrote this chapter over a whole weekend, focusing on it only. It went through 3 edits. I tried to add more British and wizarding expressions after research. I wanted this chapter to have many details and the same sort of British, student at Hogwarts, youthful, fun sort of feeling. Hopefully it's been as entertaining and easy to picture as the previous chapter and does some justice to the Harry Potter/Hogwarts world(I felt pressure after receiving many positive comments about it, especially that it doesn't seem like my writing even, well I'm channeling my inner British wizard and keeping out all things that would suggest these guys are Korean after all so it wouldn't I suppose haha). I could probably do more but I have agonized over it quite enough already that I've gotten sick of reading it. Which usually means that's as good as it gets for now. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it and will leave a lengthy comment in appreciation to this ridiculously long, detailed, eventful story. Gah it has so many scenes. These boys have a crazy life. Good thing I only elaborated on two of their four classes. The other interactions that bring them closer and include flirting and comical sassy/teasing banter you will just have to imagine. I can't put in all of my ideas unfortunately since I have other stories to focus on and I hope this will be complete by Halloween.
> 
> I will let you debate over how much of their night together and their enlightenment about their feelings is from the potion and how much is genuinely them coming to care and be attracted to each other hehehe. There will be one last chapter that has a bit of a time skip. Shouldn't be quite as long. There will not be smut put in here since they are minors in this story. See you before you can say alohamora~
> 
> BTW in my mind, Daniel's long, long ago ancestor was Godrick Gryffindor and Seongwoo's bloodline does have Veela in it~ Just fun facts.
> 
> See you with an update on or around Halloween! Stay warm and don't get sick from the changing seasons!
> 
> XO XO 
> 
> <3 Raina


	3. All According to Snape's Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens to Daniel and Seongwoo after the potion wears off over the next month? Do they return to unfriendly acquaintances? Do they continue on as close mates? Or do they become more? Read on and see for yourself, no spoilers given here. 
> 
> HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

“What time is it?” Seongwoo grumbled into the pillow when Daniel started shaking his shoulder to wake him up.

Daniel looked out the window of the Room of Requirement that seemed to change as they thought of things that they needed, or even just before at certain times. He squinted his eyes against the bright light pouring in, judging the position of the sun. “It’s about seven thirty, I’m guessing.”

“Hmm…wake me up in five more minutes, mum…”

Daniel chuckled as he pulled off the blankets from the brunette sleeping in his now crumpled uniform.

“I’m most positively not your mum, Seongwoo. If you don’t wake up soon, you’re going to be late for a class for the first time. Isn’t that grounds for getting your prefect badge revoked?”

As soon as he said the word ‘prefect’, Seongwoo jumped up ramrod straight before you could say ‘butterbeer’. He yawned and rubbed at his squinting, sleep heavy eyes. Daniel continued to lay on his side propped up in the red-silk sheet covered princess bed, watching his friend with an amused, fond grin.

His usually neat raven hair was flying everywhere as if he’d been struck by a lightning caster. His prettily handsome face with the flawless, alabaster skin looked like it had lines drawn on it from the sheets. His eyes were crusted and glued shut with gunk, his face cutely scrunched up with disgruntlement. He was apparently not a morning person which was not what Daniel would have expected.

“Ugh…My head bollocking hurts, like it got trampled on by a bloody thestral….”

Daniel replied with a smile, “Yeah, mine too. Probably from the potion. How are you feeling?”

“If you are asking if I want to jump your bones something fierce, mate, then no. That’s finally gone, thank Merlin.” Seongwoo rolled his eyes and then stretched his arms out, yawning wide, making a sound like a sabor tooth liger cub.

“Ah, bummer. I was hoping someone could take care of that morning wood we all get for once.”

Seongwoo smacked his stomach halfway through the sentence with a sassy, annoyed expression that was reminiscent of what he was used to.

“It’s too early for your nonsense, Kang. Do shut your trap before I cast a zipping spell.”

“Ah, no more Niel? Back to just Kang or Daniel, I see.” Daniel pouted, realizing that he was oddly going to miss that.

Seongwoo really was back to himself overnight it seemed, though he was at least still friendly and didn’t seem to hate his guts like he had before the potion incident happened, that was something to be thankful for. They could still be close mates.

“Seems you’re back to normal, mate. All back to being prissy and grouchy and an utter book-adoring bore, I suppose.”

Seongwoo straightened his shoulders with his usual nearly perfect posture, replying with a lofty tone as if he were royalty, “That’s how things rightly should be and how I’d prefer. Would you really rather have me acting a fool, molesting you all the time? Embarrassing you in front of everyone, even your crush?”

Daniel flushed as he thought of that.

They were both up from the bed they had done unspeakable things in until mere hours before. As he put on his robes and tie and fixed his hair, he tried to brush aside the lingering thought that he had sort of liked and would miss that version of Seognwoo that had adored him and liked to be physically affectionate and sweet.

He wouldn’t admit it though. It made him seem gay. And that would jeopardize their friendship, which officially started from today now that there weren’t any potion effects linking them together by force.

“Here, let me help you with that before you off yourself, you giant nerd.”

Seongwoo had somehow ended up clumsily tangled in his tie. Daniel couldn’t help but chuckle as he adjusted it, wondering how he had even managed to get it around his ear and choke himself like that.

“Your clumsiness is still intact as well, I see.”

“Unfortunately, it seems Merlin has left me cursed,” Seongwoo grumbled with a sulky pout, cheeks turning red and avoiding his eyes, clearly not liking being made to feel like a pampered child who couldn’t dress himself.

Daniel fixed the prefect’s tie and adjusted his robes, then attempted to brush down the nest of raven hair to some sort of presentable style. It wasn’t going to be as straight and neat as it usually was. He decided that Seongwoo looked decent with a sexily wind-tussled sort of style.

“Oh, that’s…not bad. Maybe I’ll wear my hair like this.”

“I’ll show you how to do it better with some hair gel,” Daniel said proudly as Seongwoo checked himself out in the bronze framed wall mirror.

Seongwoo looked over with an attractive smirk on his gorgeous face. “I might just let you. Now, where are my…”

“Hideous specs from hell? They’re here.” Daniel pulled the silver circular frames out of his pocket and balanced them on his hand precariously.

Just as Seongwoo reached for them, Daniel playfully snatched them away. The Ravenclaw prefect looked thoroughly annoyed like he’d just sat on one of those pokey whoopie cushions.

“I demand, Daniel, that you give them back, this instant.”

“Do you really have to wear these? They will ruin your whole ensemble. Seriously, Seongwoo, I wasn’t lying when I said that yesterday, you are ridiculously good looking without these monstrosities that hardly pass for glasses.”

“Well, maybe that’s the problem,” he huffed, chasing after the glasses as Daniel spun in a circle, raising them high over his head so that he had to climb up him like a tree or jump to reach them.

“I don’t want people to get hypnotized like I’ve got some Veela powers and start making out with me in the middle of class.”

Daniel joked as Seongwoo clawed and wiggled his way up his body to get to his outstretched arm, “Oh, so it IS true that the drinker can recall everything that happened. Crikey, mate, careful with your knee, nearly got me in the nads…”

“No, I can’t. That was just one of many vague memories of yesterday,” Seongwoo lied, face flaming as he disentangled himself from Daniel with his glasses triumphantly in hand. “You’re lucky I didn’t put my knee right there in your gonads, you obnoxious git.”

“Hey now, that’s not a nice way to talk to the person who woke you up and made your hair look decent, is it?”

Daniel held him around his slim, curvy waist, worried that he might fall over in his haste to get away and stop any sort of physical contact with him immediately. He found his fingers for some reason oddly lingering there, not wanting to let go but rather wanting to slide his hand around his back and pull him in a firm embrace right up against his chest instead. Like they had a large portion of the night, he was clearly remembering and was pretty certain that Seongwoo was also thinking about, judging by that spark in his dark eyes and the changing tint of his ears and the way he was chewing on his lower lip.

“Let go. What do you want from me?”

Daniel smirked as he looked down at the Ravenclaw student, lightly tickling his waist which he still had captured. Although he was tempted to teasingly point out that Seongwoo could have easily escaped his hold but had chosen not to, pretending that he was trapped by the Gryffindor seeker instead. Maybe he was also feeling this odd sensation to maintain some more physical contact and not keep distance between them for long.

“A simple ‘thank you, Daniel’ would be nice.”

“Thank you, Daniel…” the elder muttered, face flushing deeper and thin, pink lower lip still trapped between his furiously moving teeth as if he were intensely nervous.

“You are welcome. Let’s hurry and get our lazy arses to class, then. Before we get more points taken from our Houses.”

 

 

They both felt mostly normal while they were in their first two classes. Daniel had moments where he wondered about how Seongwoo was doing and there were a few people who asked where his twitterpated boyfriend was today, but other than that it was a normal, boring, uneventful morning. The adventurous side of him didn’t like that much.

Seongwoo, on the other hand, was thankful that he was able to focus on his classes and write proper notes that didn’t have doodles of Daniel’s names. It took heavy concentration though. Every other minute, his thoughts would drift to memories of Daniel and him together and how perfect and lovely their time together seemed in his pink-tinted, hazy, potion-enhanced memories.

He hadn’t had full control of himself most of the time and he’d been aware of that but at some point during that last day together, he had stopped even fighting the urges like he had originally and been honestly enjoying being pampered and physically intimate with someone, which was something he’d never had. His classmates didn’t help, asking him various questions about how the potions worked and how Daniel was as a boyfriend, if he was truly as perfect as he seemed. That was unusually more annoying to him, how people fawned over Daniel like he was a fecking god and the most perfect potential mate in the universe.

“You don’t know anything about him. You don’t know him like I do. He’s a hundred times more perfect than you think but in a totally different way,” he found himself biting back from saying, just barely.

Something was dreadfully wrong with him, he realized. It wasn’t likely the effects of the potions still in his body. At the time, he had thought that it was the potion tricking him but throughout the morning classes when he kept thinking of Daniel when he really shouldn’t and with the positive way that he felt about him and how he physically missed him and wished that he was by his side, Seongwoo realized it hadn’t actually been the potion’s trick.

The potion had stirred up feelings in him that he hadn’t ever known were there. What if he had hated Daniel all this time because he was actually feeling another sort of obsession with him? He had actually liked Daniel and now that he knew him better and knew how great it could be being closed to and being cared for and being intimate with him—he was almost certain that he loved him. The unthinkable had actually happened like the professors had joked about. The potion had turned his dormant feelings genuine.

Seongwoo still held on to the slim hope that these thoughts and feelings were simply side effects that would wear off through the week.

Daniel found himself lonely throughout the day, looking forward only to Potions class. His friends were hanging around and showing their usual attention and he of course joked with them, but it somehow wasn’t the same. He couldn’t wait to see Seongwoo and he felt disappointed when he cracked a joke and looked to his side to see there was no sassy, spectacled brunette in black, royal blue, and silver robes there to tell him off for being lame or playing around in class or roll those pretty eyes at him.

It was hard to explain what he was feeling but if he put it in the simplest form, he would have to say he was sort of ‘missing’ Seongwoo. After so many hours together, Daniel had grown used to his presence and found it comfortable. Not having Seongwoo there all of a sudden just felt abnormal and put him on edge and all gloomy, which was unlike him.

Even bumping into Professor Ginny on the way to the bathroom hadn’t had the same effect as usual. He hadn’t flushed or smiled brightly. His heart hadn’t fluttered. His stomach hadn’t turned with that almost queasy feeling. He hadn’t felt, well, really much of anything special at all. It was like all the special feelings he had for her were just turned off overnight with a swish of a wand tip putting out the candles at night.

As soon as he was in Potions class and he saw a head of familiar raven hair on top of a tall figure wearing black, royal blue, silver robes with a ‘P’ badge on, Daniel felt immediately like himself, except even giddier and happier somehow. He had never before felt happy to be in Potions class. His heart had never raced or his stomach felt queasy with excited nerves. Which explained why many of his classmates gave him odd looks as he sang and skipped to his table. He plopped down his books with a resounding thud.

“Goo’ day, Seongwoo, my best mate! Missed me?”

“Gargling gargoyles, Daniel Kang! You scared the Polyjuice out of me!” Seongwoo exclaimed, jumping back with a hand on his chest, hitting his legs on the bench.

“Woops, sorry, mate. I was just excited to see you. Today’s been such a dreadful bore! How has your day been going? Everything alright?”

“Hmm, pretty much the same as normal, just peachy…” Seongwoo sat down after neatly pressing his robes and setting out his parchment, Potions book, and golden, white feathered quill to just how he liked it.

That action caused Daniel to feel anxious and frustrated. It was like Seongwoo was stalling so he wouldn’t have to talk to him or look at him and he was dying to make eye contact with the other somehow. He had missed that pretty face, even if it was buried behind those ugly spectacles.

“So, have you been able to recall anything of what happened with us?”

Seongwoo flushed deeply, fidgeting with his lips and hiding his face as Daniel tried to get a peek, purposely dodging him. Daniel realized he was lying since he was good at telling cues like that. He had to be as an auror.

“I barely remember what happened when I was under the potion.”

“Ah, really? Are you certain?”

“Positive…”

“Hmm, that’s good for you then. You won’t have to be so embarrassed and uncomfortable around me. Let’s just forget it all happened then, why don't we. Except you promised that we’d be close mates now. You recall that, right?”

Daniel clapped him on the back, making the thinner man jump in surprise. “Er, yeah, I recall…”

“Great! So, what potion are we learning about today, Seongwoo my mate?”

“Nothing deadly. Just a healing potion.”

“Ah, healing is important. You get injured all the time after all, since you’re so unbelievably clumsy. I should give mine to you, for insurance purposes.”

Daniel teased, pushing his elbow into Seongwoo’s arms. Seongwoo hissed in response, turning sulky and pushing him back. That made Daniel laugh further which he stifled behind his hand as Professor Snape glared in their direction and started walking their way.

“I see that the potion’s affects have worn off on their own and left a budding friendship in their wake. I suppose now I should be thankful there will be no more sudden duels in my classroom, I presume.”

Daniel grinned brightly, while Seongwoo sort of shied away, putting himself partially behind Daniel. “Yes, professor. We have made friends after that incident.”

“It worked out for the best then. I did hear that Seongwoo here was quite….an affectionate handful, shall I put it gently?”

Seongwoo groaned, hanging his head in shame as the other students in the class started snickering. His ears turned cherry and he was thinking that he wished that this was an area where apparating was allowed because he had just perfected it.

Daniel smiled proudly, patting him on the back and rubbing comforting circles.

“Right, Seongwoo here, it turns out he has a lot of different sides he’s hiding from all of us. He’s actually a very likable, cute bloke.”

“I will take your word for it. It is good to see that you don’t detest each other anymore at least. Less headaches and traumatized hamsters for me.”

“Yes, Professor! I think it’s a great thing actually. We are happy to be sitting next to each other and during the next class exam, I promise that we--”

“Oh, Merlin’s beard, Daniel, would you blimey shut up already!” a very humiliated, annoyed Seongwoo who was not at all used to being the center attention of the room and the cause for many giggles bopped him on the head and planted his hand over his mouth.

Daniel was tempted to kiss it but figured that might just be as good as him saying to the infuriated wizard that he had a death wish he was looking to cash in on. The other’s palm was incredibly smooth and smelled sweet and he could clearly recall how it had felt sliding across various parts of his body, especially wrapped up in his hair and entangled between his fingers.

They got back to class after that. Daniel was obedient and avoided drawing attention them and embarrassing Seongwoo further.

The prefect seemed determined to make up for his previous clumsiness that caused the embarrassing incident he might just not ever be able to live down if people didn’t stop gossiping or teasing him about. He was more diligent than ever about his note taking, often raising his head straight up in the air to answer every question, embarrassing himself when Professor Snape told him to calm down because his question had been rhetorical.

Daniel kept glancing his way instead of writing his notes, finding everything that Seongwoo did cute. The way that he sat up and wiggled when he raised his hands. The way that his nose twitched and dark, finely groomed brows folded in, making a tiny wrinkle in the center when he concentrated. The way he pouted when he got ignored by the professor. Especially the way he colorfully cursed the word ‘rhetorical’ under his breath.

Daniel kept watching Seongwoo, anticipating what he would need and what sort of little incidents might befall the King of Clumsiness that he could protect and prove himself as a hero. He had always liked that feeling, especially yesterday. Seongwoo struck him as the princess type and his hero complexes really kicked in with him, wanting to save him from every little danger, even the tiniest discomfort.

Daniel turned the page in the Potions book for him. Caught the quill before it could drop to the floor in his excitement to answer a question. Cast an erasing spell on his parchment to remove some spelling error that caused him to frown at. Took his robes out of a crack on the wooden bench before they could get ripped. Cast a wind spell so that his glasses would stop falling off the tip of his nose. Scratched his nose just when it was getting itchy but his hands were busy with note-taking.

He also used every excuse he could find to make physical contact with Seongwoo. Fixing his robes, brushing aside falling strands of hair, reaching across the desk, borrowing useless things from him, anything that would allow for the subtlest brush of his fingers or arm with Seongwoo’s body.

Seongwoo had a similar reaction to Daniel whenever the contact happened. They would both flush, shyly smile, and sort of let out a sweet, dorky laugh, then pretend like nothing had happened. They both wondered why the world sort of seemed to stop but how that felt just right somehow when they came into contact with or locked eyes with each other, though they both refused to admit what that possibly meant out loud to each other, at least. They were in the middle of class, after all.

When they were leaving the potion’s class, Seongwoo finally managed to wrestle his books out of Daniel’s arms who had insisted they were too heavy for Seongwoo’s fragile body that must be like jelly after all his note-taking.

“What’s with you, Kang? If I knew any better, I’d say that YOU were the one that drank the potion I made,” Seongwoo commented with a flustered, amused expression, unable to stop himself from grinning.

He’d been fighting a smile the whole class. He had actually found that class the most fun of all that day, for obvious reasons he chose stubbornly not to acknowledge or admit. Even without the potion, Seongwoo found Daniel honestly quite funny and sweet, uncertain of why he had used to be so annoyed by him before.

They hadn’t bickered once during the entire Potions class. They had hardly talked at all, but they had shared in some notes on parchment which Seongwoo agreed to do because he couldn’t concentrate well on the class with Daniel going out of his way to touch him every thirty seconds and how he kept on openly staring at him with a stupid grin and chuckling softly like Seongwoo was the equivalent of laughing vapor.

They had just talked about mundane stuff. Daniel had asked him various random things as if he were trying to get to know him better and he had also reminded Seongwoo of when the next quidditch match for Gryffindor was and made him promise that he would go cheer him on otherwise he would purposely lose the match. He could be so impulsive, obnoxious and dramatic, it was surprisingly cute and refreshing to Seongwoo somehow. They didn’t have many of that sort of character among the Ravenclaws.

Daniel quipped, not looking phased at all, “If I drank any potion that you made, Seongwoo, you would be talking to my ghost.”

“Wait just a time turner minute there, you twat! You take that back this instant!” Seongwoo gasped in offense and went to hit him but the blonde who was quick and deft with casting used some wind spell to help him jump far out of reach, leaving Seongwoo to glare and pout at him, looking like a sprayed kitten.

“It’s the truth though, you know it. But I like you even if you are terrible at practical magic, don’t worry your pretty self about that, mate. At least you will always have me on your side to attempt to kill.”

“Tch. Like I want a bloody noisy prankster like you around that is practically illiterate.”

“I can read enough to know that you promised to root for me and no one else at the next quidditch match, and for now that’s all that is worth reading. See you around! Try your hardest not to blow anything up, dorcus~”

Daniel smiled brightly and waved before he turned and trotted away, oddly giddy for someone who was still a running joke in many circles around the whole campus.

 

 

The next time that Daniel ended up seeing Seongwoo was actually not the other class they shared together, but to his surprise one that they did not. It was in Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Ginny. He had completely forgotten that they were to be doing practice duels with the more experienced upper classman because many in his class were talented and wanted a challenge. The professor had said she would allow it once but if many of them ended up injured or totally terrified, that she would not be allowing it again. She either didn’t have much faith in them or she had quite a lot of faith in her fifth years.

They didn’t all come in to the dueling room, merely ten chosen ones. That is one reason that Daniel was extremely surprised to see Seongwoo there. Why would she have chosen him when he caused disasters half the time he tried to use his wand? Still, it was great to see that handsome face on a day when he usually didn't, even if it was the usual stoic, arrogant, cool poker face he usually adorned that Daniel had once thought was his only expression. Little had he known that that face was actually a lot more like a rainbow.

“Well, everyone, I’ve brought your challengers. Not too many were eager to play with you, so some were voted into going but, nonetheless, I assure you that they are all great duelers and this will be a fun event.”

They each took their time bowing and introducing each other and their favorite dueling spell. Then, the fourth years were allowed to choose who they wanted to duel with.

Daniel didn’t care too much about who he dueled. He didn’t want to duel Seongwoo though. He didn’t want to hurt him and he most certainly didn’t want to be at the end of his chaotic casting with that nearly faulty wand of his. He kept looking at the Ravenclaw and waving his wand at him but he was purposely avoiding looking at him, his face remaining stiff and devoid of emotion like he was a gargoyle on the rooftops of the castle.

“Daniel, that leaves you with Sungwoon. Are you fine with that?”

The blonde Gryffindor finally tore his eyes away from that spectacled raven haired boy, reluctantly, towards the person who he had been crushing on hard core but for some sudden reason these days and even at that very moment felt next to nothing towards. Ginny was smiling kindly at him, her green eyes sparkling with amusement, probably noticing since she was a sharp woman that he had been distracted, caught up in staring at Seongwoo.

“Pardon? W-ho?” He stuttered, looking at the group of elder wizards and witches, wondering who this Sungwoon character was to judge if he was too fierce and formidable that he might need to change partners.

“Is there perhaps someone else you fancy in that direction instead? I notice your eyes keep going to mister Seongwoo Ong. Seongwoo has already been challenged but if we ask him to choose…”

Daniel shook his head, face heating up, hands waving frantically. “No, no, no, Professor, that’s not it. I don’t have anyone I fancy, at all. Sungwoon will be just fine!”

She giggled and raised a scarlet brow at him. “Are you sure? Seongwoo is actually much easier to defeat, in all honesty…”

Daniel gulped. The idea of casting any sort of offensive spell in Seongwoo’s direction after all they had been through was just appalling. How could he hurt the man that he felt he might just be crushing on? That he had cared for and held in his arms and even sweetly kissed hundreds of times?

“Yes, I’m sure. I will duel Sungwoon. I prefer a challenge.”

“Okay then. Good luck. He’s quite a handful though, even for me. Good news everyone! The first match will be Ace against Ace! Come on out, Daniel of Gryffindor and Sungwoon of Hufflepuff!”

 

 

“Oh, it’s my man, Sungwoon! Woo~” Jisung cheered at Seongwoo’s side, grabbing onto his arm much too tightly for his comfort.

Seongwoo barely stopped himself from rolling his eyes. Ravenclaw’s seventh year headboy who shouldn’t even be in this class technically and his crush on Sungwoon who was the same age was infamous. He was just as intelligent as he was obnoxiously loud and an incredible chatterbox, one of Seongwoo’s worst nightmares that also ended up somehow oddly worming his way to nearly the top of his friend’s list. He told him almost everything these days, though he had not told him how he thought he might have real feelings for Daniel just yet. Simply because he was terrified of the bloke’s large, loose mouth.

“And Daniel Kang…”

“Right, Daniel. I heard good things about him. Great flyer, handsome, kind, funny, and naturally gifted. Sungwoon might finally meet his match. Oh, Merlin, this is thrilling, isn’t it?”

“Smashing…” Seongwoo did roll his eyes this time, his characteristic sarcasm and attitude thick in his tone.

Seongwoo had never enjoyed dueling and had no idea how he had ended up here as one of the absolute worst in it in the class. He didn’t like the idea of getting hurt or inflicting hurt on others. He hated the idea of using magic to harm plants or animals. How could he possibly attack a human?

His weakness was his hesitation more so than his casting problems. Defensive spells were usually not difficult for him to pull off, but with offensive spells there needed to be speed, confidence, and an intent to harm for them to be effective and he just didn’t have that in him. He was too pure or just plain foolish, depending on how you wanted to look at it. If he were to get in a real duel, he would likely die within a minute.

He had to admit though that watching this particular duel might just be interesting. Daniel looked different as soon as he got on the long, raised dueling platform that spread across the room. His black, crimson, and gold robes billowed out behind him, his broad shoulders were pushed back, he seemed taller and bigger, he walked with confident, long strides, his expression showed not a hint of fear or apprehension in front of his opponent. Even the messy style of his hair, crooked tie, and unbuttoned white uniform shirt reeked with coolness.

It was a wonder that the much shorter Hufflepuff didn’t cower and run. Then again, Sungwoon was also the masculine sort and extremely proud, something that didn’t match with his short stature in Seongwoo’s opinion. He had always seen Sungwoon as something like a Pomeranian puppy, all bark but no bite. He didn’t say it to Jisung, Sungwoon’s number one fan though, since he didn’t want the other to do something pesky like switch up his toothpaste with foot cream like the previous time.

Sungwoon and Daniel stopped in the middle of the aisle sizing each other up with rather rude, playful smirks, Daniel clearly playing up his height difference to the max. Seongwoo’s eyes were drawn to him, traveling up and down, wondering that if wizarding gods existed they might look something like Daniel.

Jisung giggled. “They’re both quite smashing, aren’t they? What a hunky, beefy pair. Hard to choose who to root for.”

Seongwoo blushed, wondering if Jisung was able to read his mind. “Sure, if you are into that sort of all brawn, no brain sort of thing….”

“Oh, but indeed I am, mate. Ravenclaw boys simply aren’t cut like that. They might be fun to have an intellectual battle with but the ones you want to snuggle and whisper sweet nothings with all night are those with big hearts and fit, warm bodies like those.”

Seongwoo flushed deeper, biting down on his lip as a smile fought to crawl up his face. He recalled vividly how he’d been cuddling up to a fit, warm, buff body a good part of the night a couple days before. That was his naughty secret to keep though.

Daniel and Sungwoon were the center of attention all throughout the tense room. They bowed with their wands out at their chest, then they walked as the teacher counted down from three. At the last second, when they had reached the end of the platform, they whipped around while brandishing their wands and casted spells, Daniel doing his silently.

Sungwoon’s first one was obvious and predictable—expelliarmus. Daniel had apparently used ‘protego’ which was a shield charm that Seongwoo knew all too well because he used it in many duels to survive through the ordeal that he was forced to participate in. The tricky thing was that it had to be broken in order to cast a different spell in order to attack.

“Stupefy! Locomotor Mortis! Confringo!”

Sungwoon cast spell after spell, nearly shouting the incantations in frustration. They appeared like they would be lethally effective judging by the way the colorful lights of the spells glowed, zapped, and bounced off the shield hard, getting deflected to other areas of the room, the Confringo spell blasting a decent dent in the stone wall and the stupefy spell nearly hitting a Jaehwan if his friend/rumored boyfriend hadn’t tugged him out of the line of fire.

Jisung whistled. “Look at my man go, he’s got power and stamina~ He can cast all day without breaking a sweat, you know. Impressive and flaming hot.”

Seongwoo wrinkled his nose. He hadn’t wanted to join in on this whole ‘whose man is better’ childish event, but he found himself defending Daniel anyway, “Hmm, I’m not so certain about that. He will get tired going all powerful like that without any breaks. Nothing is effective. Daniel’s shield spell is too strong. He’s just standing there calmly, looking bored. He could probably nap and then when Sungwoon’s spent he could cast one sleeping spell and then that’s the match.”

Jisung smacked his shoulder and rolled his eyes, snorting unattractively through his humongous nose. “Whatever. You just sound like you’re being biased to me. Your man is being a coward, feeling burdened by the pressure of my man’s prowess.”

Seongwoo was annoyed and smacked him back, harder to make a point. “They aren’t our men, alright? Enough with that rubbish! Let’s just watch in silence, shall we?”

“Ugh you are as dull as a month-old used-up quill, Seongwoo, I swear. It’s a wonder how I ended up friends with you.”

Seongwoo didn’t bother to point it out at the time because his interest was being turned to the match, curious what Daniel would do, but Jisung wasn’t much better. He was the headboy of Ravenclaw, so that wasn’t saying much about his character. He was just as stiff and book-wormish and dull, in his opinion, plus he was older, almost enough in spirit that there was a clearly felt generation gap with most younger students. At least Seongwoo had his wit and sass and youth. Jisung was terrible at making jokes, often saying the lamest comebacks several minutes past the window of time it would have been successful to use them in.

Jisung gasped. Seongwoo smiled wide, feeling impressed and astounded at what he had just seen. In one smooth move, Daniel distracted and flung Sungwoon’s wand with an augmenti spell, then proceeded to cast a soundless Petrificus Totalus, causing the other to stiffen up and fall onto the platform, lying motionless.

“Bravo! We have our winner!” Professor Ginny clapped and beamed at Daniel as she stepped up on the platform.

Seongwoo felt an uncomfortable knot form in the pit of his stomach and found himself scowling at the way she praised and looked at the Gryffindor student. She clapped him on the shoulder and Daniel smiled back at her, seeming a bit more flushed than usual, or possibly that was just the lighting or Seongwoo’s imagination.

Seongwoo narrowed his eyes at how she kept her hand on Daniel’s shoulder as she waved her wand and unfroze Sungwoon from the binding spell. For a few seconds that was utter hell for Seongwoo, they seemed lost in their own world, cruelly reminding him that Daniel would never like him because anything that happened yesterday was an effect of the potion they made together and he was straight with a crush already. Seongwoo couldn’t compare to an established witch like Professor Ginny, she was one of the best graduates from Hogwarts. She was even friends with those that saved the world from Voldemort’s last attack after his resurrection.

“What’s wrong? Are you worried about the duel that much? Or are you worried about Sungwoon? He’s totally fine, just his pride was seriously wounded—Oh…is SHE why you’re like this?” Jisung paused in his nagging, rubbing Seongwoo’s slumped shoulders. “That’s not cool, cougar encroaching on your man alert…”

Seongwoo shook his head and bit his lip while looking at the ground, willing the tears he felt stinging the back of his eyes to evaporate this instant.

“It’s nothing. Forget about it.”

“Seongwoo….” Jisung sighed and then simply hugged him tight. “He’s looking your way with a rather expectant expression. Maybe he was actually trying to impress you instead of her? You never know.”

Seongwoo highly doubted that but he didn’t want Daniel to misunderstand and worry about him. He had done an impressive job dueling so he deserved some encouragement. Seongwoo forced on a smile as he looked up.

Daniel was back with the fourth years across the room, eyes directed only at Seongwoo. He mouthed with a smug grin ‘how was I? wasn’t I cool?’ Seongwoo nodded and gave him a thumbs up, mouthing back, ‘yeah, I guess you were pretty cool, for a Gryffindor.’

Daniel snorted and rolled his eyes, smirking with amusement. He would take any sort of grudging, sarcastic coated compliment he could get from the Ravenclaw prefect.

 

 

In no matter of time it was the moment that Seongwoo dreaded. Professor Ginny called out his name and then it was his turn to duel. In front of Daniel, who had just proved how exceptional and competent he was as a wizard yet again. He couldn't hope to put on that sort of show. Rather, he could only hope that what happened in his other mock duels didn't happen now--tripping on his robes, his casted spells backfiring, or missing continuously because his aim was always off these days meaning he likely needed to see the optometrist for a new prescription. If he did go though, he would merely change the lenses though since he happened to love his oversized silver frames, even if Daniel often poked fun at them.

Seongwoo tried not to look at Daniel when he stepped onto the platform. Ignoring him and acting like he wasn’t there to witness his next humiliating moment to add to the growing pile with this class was the best choice for his nerves.

I'll just keep my shield charms up that's what I will do, he told himself. He couldn't win the battle that way but he at least could avoid injury. It would likely end up as a draw.

His oponent was Jaehwan, one of Daniel's close friends. He figured Daniel would have a hard time picking which side to root for since they were both his mates but figured pride for his house would win out.

His eyes went to Daniel as he nervously stepped across the platform, his heart racing from the usual fear of having to use magic at the drop of a sorting hat. Daniel was smiling brightly with the warmest, encouraging of looks, almost as if he were a wizarding band’s fan watching his idols in concert. Daniel motioned and mouthed that he was rooting for Seongwoo, not Jaehwan, and he had better kick that bloke’s pompous arse.

That made Seongwoo feel a bit better and gain some confidence. With a renewed smile and determined mindset that he’d at least try his best and make this the best duel in his history, he turned forward and continued walking, more briskly this time. They met in the middle, the Gryffindor wizard with the puffy dumpling like cheeks and poodle permed hair was attempting to be serious but it was obvious that he was naturally kind and smiley.

Seongwoo for once was up against someone that he didn’t find intimidating. He had heard that Jaehwan wasn’t anything like Daniel after all, not a naturally gifted golden child. They might just be evenly matched.

They held out their wands in front of their chests and slowly bowed to each other. Then, they whipped around and walked quickly to the ends of the platform while thinking of what sequence of spells they would cast. Professor Ginny stood off to the side in the middle so she could accurately referee, counting down from three.

On the last count, Seongwoo silently cast ‘finite’, a more permanent shielding spell that would allow him to be offensive and defensive at the same time, though it would only last two minutes even for wizards with more mana to spare than he had. The stupefy spell that Jaehwan had cast ricocheted off immediately into the ceiling.

Before he could put up a shielding spell himself, Seongwoo cast ‘rictumsempra’, the tickling charm. Jaehwan fell to the floor, laughing loud and shrill much like a psycho would, wriggling about like a worm. Seongwoo then spoke, “Expelliarumus!” However, for some reason his wand must have heard the command as something else entirely and the magic it cast backfired on him, as it sometimes did. It sent out a blast of white flames that hit the ceiling and bounced back towards him.

The audience gasped as he stared at what he considered to be his doom, regretfully dying as a teenager at the tip of his own malfunctioning wand. Daniel predicted something bad was about to happen to Seongwoo, so he bolted up, catapulting from the platform, grabbing Seongwoo and diving to the ground. The flames crashed into the platform, disintegrating and charring part of it before the professor was able to extinguish them.

The crowd of upperclassmen gathered around the two boys in concern, tossing about questions noisily. Daniel moved to his elbows to look down at Seongwoo. He had cradled Seongwoo’s head so that at least it wouldn’t hit the floor but his back was sure to be sore after the fall and being pinned under Daniel’s weight.

He groaned as if in pain, eyes squeezed shut. Daniel pushed aside his glasses and forced his eyes open, checking for a concussion.

“I’m fine…back just bloody hurts…”

“Oh, thank Merlin…” Daniel huffed in relief, letting his eyes drift shut once more. “He’s fine, professor. He just needs to get something for his back pain. I’ll take him to the hospital wing to see Madam Pumfry.”

“Alright, you do that then, Daniel. Report right back to me at once.”

“I will, only after I check he’s properly resting,” Daniel replied in a firm, almost snappy way that was alarming to many, including the professor and Seongwoo.

Daniel had never talked to that particular professor that way because, as many knew, he idolized and thought the world of her.

As Daniel helped Seongwoo walk, supporting him with a shoulder and an arm at his waist despite Seongwoo insisting that he could manage to walk on his own, Seongwoo asked in concern, “Why did you talk to her that way earlier? You might get in trouble or lose her favor that way. I thought you were trying to get on her good side because you had a crush on her. You should go back and apologize. I’ll be fine from…”

“Stop it, Seongwoo! You’re not at all fine, bloody hell! You must be shell shocked from almost being roasted and your back must be simply killing you after that fall. I would have flipped over and used myself as a cushion but there wasn’t enough time to. Besides, about Professor Ginny, maybe I thought I had a crush on her once but now I don’t. She’s just any old, stuffy professor to me now, alright? So, don’t mention her anymore and focus on getting better. And getting that blimey wand fixed!”

Seongwoo was taken aback by the scolding, not having any idea that Daniel could sound so authoritative and stern. He couldn’t help the smile creeping across his face that for one, Daniel cared about him for whatever reason, and for two, Professor Ginny was out of the picture in his heap of possible ‘love rivals’.

“Lovely Seongwoo, why are you here so soon since your last visit? Oh, no, you got hurt again dueling, didn’t you? Oh dear, I told you to get a waiver to not take that class anymore. It’s really not good for your mental or physical health. Oh my, oh my, you poor thing…”

Daniel sat down on a stool with his arms crossed, sulking and observing through narrowed eyes as Madam Pomfry pampered Seongwoo. Just like he had told him, she did seem to be close to Seongwoo after him having ended up in the nurse’s office so many times from magical accidents or instances of his incredible clumsiness. He didn’t like seeing that one bit, the jealous snake coiling, quivering and hissing noisily in his stomach.

“Daniel, can you be a dear and help me bandage him?”

The boys both looked at each other and flushed. Seongwoo was shirtless with his back facing Daniel at that time. That meant that he would have to touch Seongwoo’s bare skin. Again. Which would certainly remind them of that intimate night together that they had once yet to speak of and both were haunted by, especially at night when they tried to sleep without dreaming while saying the other’s name and hugging their pillows.

“Um, sure, if I must…” Daniel grumbled, standing up and hesitantly walking over.

Madam Pomfry giggled and teased him when he tried to apply the winding bandage to Seongwoo’s back with only the tips of two fingers, avoiding his skin completely.

“What are you being shy for? You’re both boys, all the same! Nothing there you haven’t seen or touched before.”

Daniel snorted. Seongwoo gasped as his finger slipped and brushed his skin. Daniel flushed deeper and bit down on his lip, looking up to see that the tips of Seongwoo’s ears were as scarlet as the crest on his robes now. They were both thinking at that moment, unaware they were in sync ‘oh, miss, you have no idea how right you are there…’

 

 

 

"Seongwoo? Hey, what's wrong?"

Seongwoo stopped running down the road. He had no choice since Daniel was gripping his arm. He stopped huffing to pout, his eyes turning teary. Daniel apparently thought it was something awful like his cat came down with a terminal illness judging by the look on his face. He wiped the boy's tears and brushed his cheeks with the soft, warm pads of his thumbs.

"What is it? You can tell me anything. I'll help you."

Seongwoo felt almost awful to admit what it was since it wasn't that dire of a situation to require that sort of sweet, sympathetic, obviously concerned look. It was just one that hurt his pride as a rule-abiding, punctual prefect.

"Daniel....I'm sorry... it's just that...well, I'm running late for class."

"Ah..." Daniel released his cheeks and started chuckling. "Astrology, right? I'm late too. why don't we just skip? It's a bloody useless drag anyway."

Seongwoo went to deny it but couldn't come up with a proper argument in defense. That subject and even more so the professor were utter bollocks.

"It really is dreadfully useless and dull, isn't It? But I can't skip classes without a proper excuse. It might cost me my badge."

"Ah, alright. If that little P means that much to you, I suppose there's no helping it. Come on, mate. I'll show you this wicked nifty secret passage I found one day that gets you right to the top of the tower."

"Really? That's splendid! Thanks so much for the help! You’re a life saver, literally~" Seongwoo gushed, letting Daniel take him by the hand, secretly smiling brighter and his heart racing and skin tingling pleasantly because of it.

He missed that Daniel was also smiling wider and flushing after they made contact since he was the one leading them as they ran to a small, wooden door at the base of the back of the tower.

"It's in here. Do you trust me?"

"I probably shouldn't based on that wicked smile of yours but...blood hell, why not. Prefects should have some adventure too, I guess!"

Daniel laughed, agreeing and liking this new attitude that reminded him more of how he had been when he'd been affected by the potion, not that he had any problem with the usual Seongwoo. They were both charming in different ways. 

He pulled Seongwoo by the hand in to the dark tunnel through the small round wooden door that was made to look like a bush to all that didn't know what it really was. His upperclassman friend who had graduated showed it to him as one of the many passages that existed for lazy people to not end up being late and not having to rush and labor like other students did. Though Daniel knew a trick that that man hadn't known. There was a hidden path inside that tunnel that led somewhere else totally different.

That's where he took Seongwoo to because he wanted to talk to him freely and spend more time with him and this was clearly a gated opportunity dropped down in his lap by Merlin watching on over them in the heavens and cheering them on. Or maybe it was Dumbledore, as he had been a closeted gay himself. Clearly someone up above was on his side today, as Seongwoo being late was an unimaginable happening.

"Daniel...it's so dark..." Seongwoo whimpered, holding his hand tight and sticking close to his back for protection.

Daniel squeezed his soft, fragile hand firmly and assured him it was safe and he knew this place well. To reassure him further, he cast a ‘lumos’ spell on the tip of his wand with a quick whisper. A white glowing ball sat on top of his wand that he put out in front of them. Seongwoo relaxed a little bit but still seemed on edge like something might jump out of the shadows at him any minute.

Daniel was usually afraid of the dark and ghosts but not when Seongwoo was around oddly. Knowing that he was scared made him want to be brave and protect him and show a manly image to impress him further like he had at the dueling match. Seongwoo had given him an earnest compliment for the first time then.

Daniel didn't believe whenever Seongwoo blamed something he did or said on lasting side-effects of the potion. He had a feeling Seongwoo was slowly falling for him after their night together just like he was. That's why he wanted to spend more time together. Maybe it would speed up the process and he would stop denying what he felt. Since Daniel was sort of more than ready to himself. He just wanted them to be for sure on the right page before he confessed. And he was really hoping these side effects never wore off. If that's what they really were. Though could side effects last over a week? 

Daniel stopped and kicked at a jagged large rock a few times, startling Seongwoo who stood out of the way behind him with a hand over his head like was worried pieces would fly off at him. Daniel kicked it harder than necessary two more times to prolong the delightful way Seongwoo was pressing up against his back and holding his hand tight.

"There we go. Here's the way out. Follow me, princess."

"Don't call me that, you chauvinistic prat. I think we're going to be later than if we had just run up the stairs at this rate," he grumbled, cutely disgruntled and embarrassed at his cowardice.

Daniel's amused laugh echoed through the small stone room as they crossed and he pushed open a heavy wooden door. Outside they found themselves in a safer part of the Dark Forrest. The area around the door was overgrown with thick vines, ferns, and moss entangling around it almost as if it were swallowing it up.

Seongwoo went out to the middle of the grassy clearing jaw dropped in awe. There were tall, shadowy pine trees around them but that wasn't what was awe inspiring. There were flowers sprouting up from the dark shadows at the roots of those trees, magical ones. They glowed effervescently and changed colors rapidly so they looked like they were rainbows. The petals were more like fluid waves moving on their own in swirls even without wind as if they were alive.

"Blimey, they're magnificent. What on Earth are they? Is it okay to touch them?"

"I was told they are called Forget Me Knots. If you touch them, your most cherished memories will be transferred to the tree and some other person might relive them. It's the same magic as how a pensieve works, I guess. Except you can't control what you put there and you don't lose them, it's more like a storing a copy."

"Ah, I see. They're beautiful. I'm glad that they're not dangerous or that would be a shame."

Daniel was looking at Seongwoo with a flirty expression when he spoke next. "Oh, I wouldn’t say so. The most beautiful things have risks in approaching them even if they don't appear dangerous."

Seongwoo hadn’t been able to catch it, taking the comment seriously. "Risks? Ah, because people could learn your weakness and use it against you? Hmm, I guess you should only show it to people you trust."

"Exactly. You're one of those people, that I trust. Why don't you try touching one?"

Seongwoo flushed, turning back to the door. "This isn't the astronomy tower, Daniel. We must be super late for class now."

Daniel caught him by the wrist and tugged him toward the outskirts of the clearing. "Let's just skip it. I can vouch that you were feeling sick and went to the infirmary."

"Hmm..." Seongwoo seemed hesitant to agree, not convinced that that would fully work.

His curiosity about the flowers and wanting to spend time alone with his crush won out by a long-shot though since he disliked that class and didn't find it at all important. Seongwoo went to one of the flowers and hesitantly touched it. Immediately, an image popped up in his head and it felt as if it were flowing out of his body but that he could still vividly recall it. The feeling was strange but not painful or at all unpleasant, more tingly than anything.

He flushed at the idea of what he had recalled--the time that Daniel first kissed him on the bed in the Room of Requirement. The one that had been the sweetest because it had tasted like cake.

Daniel was touching one of the flowers and motioned him over. Seongwoo obediently went to his side like a trained pet without being consciously aware of it. Every time he was around Daniel now, he just felt drawn to him somehow like being by his side was right and anywhere else was wrong.

"Now, you touch this one."

Daniel gently took his wrist and led his hand out towards the rainbow glowing flower he had just released, wearing a warm, soft, trusting smile. Seongwoo held his breath, staring at the flower intensely, his fingers trembling as they hesitantly touched the middle of the long green thin stem. He felt a tingly jolt and then the reverse of what had just happened to him earlier. An energy slowly coursed through his arm up to his head and then he could see Daniel's memory though the edges we're sort of blurred and the image fuzzy compared to his own as it had left him.

"It's usually like that. Not so clear when it's not your own since you can't feel how they felt while having that memory."

Seongwoo flushed deeper and bit down on his lip to fight a smile, touched and yet also embarrassed the memory that Daniel cherished was of himself clinging on to Daniel up in the air on the broom during flying class begging to be set down while Daniel laughed at his expense.

"Really, you're incorrigible! How could you dare enjoy my terror!" Seongwoo released the flower to smack the blonde's arm in reprimand, scrunching up his face and thankfully hiding his smile.

"I wasn't enjoying your fear, I swear, honest or Merlin’s beard isn’t white. You were just cute somehow, clinging and crying and squealing like a little girl. It was truly precious."

Seongwoo smacked him a few more times for good measure in revenge and then crossed his arms.

"Hmph. Well, we will just see how brave you are when your own trauma reveals itself. We all have something that makes us squeal like little girls.”

“Not the Kangs and especially not Gryffindor Kangs. We are the bravest. There isn't a thing that scares--ah! A bug! Bloody hell, go away! Seongwoo, save me! It’s going to bite!"

The pompous golden child turned into a baby at the sight of these pink, sparkly, tiny bugs flying their way. They almost looked like lady bugs, except bigger and strangely sort of heart shaped when their wings flapped. He screamed and hid behind Seongwoo, ducking down and pulling up his hood to hide under it. Seongwoo giggled.

"Ah ha, so karma does exist. Just as you say you aren't scared of anything, you get called out by the universe. So, almighty seeker golden child Daniel Kang was as terrified of bugs as I am of flying? How can I use this weakness to my advantage, hmm…"

"Don't tease me now but later please. Just get rid of it, Seongwoo. It's fecking creepy! The beedy, shining eyes, the spindly, wiggly legs, ew ew ew, please I just can't ew~~" Daniel whined as he clung to Seongwoo's back and stuffed his face in Seongwoo’s hood.

Seongwoo chuckled as he attempted to wave them away a safe distance that Daniel would come out of hiding, despite he didn’t want the physical contact the clinging caused to stop anytime soon. "Alright, alright. They're not even close now. It's really cute though. I wonder what it is. It's a bit big and the color is off but it sort of resembles a lady bug. They look harmless, just seem curious about us, like we smell good or something."

 

 

 

"That right 'ere's called a Cupid Bug, dat is. Funny dat it woulda 'ead towards ya two."

They both turned towards the sound of snapping of twigs and the vision of moving grasses. The bearded, unkempt, homely, half-giant who was always smiling and often reminded them of Muggle’s Santa Clause, Hagrid, had appeared. He was the keeper of the grounds and the professor of the Care of Magical Creatures class although he didn't really consider himself an educator. He was a simple woodsman man that lived in a cabin and cared about creatures and students with a kind heart. He wasn't disciplined and strict enough to be much of a professor. He certainly didn’t dress or look the part, either. Though he was adored by most students, probably because of that fact.

"Hello, Hagrid!" They both greeted him with bright grins, friendly tones, and polite, respectful bows.

"Merlin's beard! Didn’ fancy I would find ya two strapping lads together ‘specially out dis way in my area! Don’ ya have class ta be getting’ ta?"

"Er..." Seongwoo seemed at a loss at how to answer that.

Daniel jumped in to save their hides. "We were taking a passage on our way to class and seemed to have gotten lost."

"Ah, I see. dere’s a passage dat leads dis way. Ya two musta been late gettin’ ta Astrology, eh?"

"Yeah, that's right. No shame in admitting it. I was going late on purpose to avoid as much of that crazy lady’s bogus lecture as possible."

"By the way, sir. What are these bugs doing? They are acting quite peculiar."

The pink bugs were buzzing around Seongwoo and Daniel singing a happy tune.

He watched them with curiosity and fondness, before going happily on a speal, always happy to show off his knowledge of magical creatures, "Dese Cupid Bugs ha’ deir name for a special reason. They find people dat’re a good match and dey ‘elp ‘em get together. If dey are singing like dis, it means dat ya two are in love already, I s’pose."

"P-pardon?"

"What bogus that is. Are you in love with me?"

"No, I'm not! I'm most definitely not in love with him, he's dumb!"

"I'm not in love with him either! He's a nerd!"

Hagrid gave them a knowing look with a playful smile. "Hmm, dese little guys aren’ usually wrong ‘doh. Are ya certain you two aren’ jus’ in denial?"

"No! We're not! I don't love him! I'm absolutely not in denial!" They both practically shouted in sync, then looked at each other and then away quickly, flushing deeply with embarrassment.

The massive man held his pot belly as he let out a jolly laugh that caused the rainbow waving flowers to dance and jiggle rapidly.

"Sure seems righta me, judging by how in sync and strong your refute is. I knew those Cupid bugs we're never wrong. Well, your secret is safe wi’ me, lads. I'm not agains’ it, no sirs I’m not. Enjoy your date then~"

Hagrid waved and then marched off, laughing in that jolly way in search of more of those strange bugs he was catching. They followed him as if transfixed, leaving the two flushing wizards in awkward silence.

Not sure what else to do and wanting the awkwardness to dissipate quickly, Daniel went to another flower and touched it so a memory would flow into his brain. It was of a student getting their first broom from the post owls. Seongwoo went to another flower on the opposite side of the clearing doing the same too, shy to glance Daniel's way although he was strongly tempted to several times.

They spent the rest of that hour they were supposed to be in class touching the flowers and telling each other about what they found out about people they recognized from the memories or anything random interesting or comical. It was a decent way to pass the time, even if both of them were thinking of something else and feeling slightly uncomfortable around each other.

 

Jinyoung and Daehwi were snuggling on the couch playing a game with their wands when Seongwoo came down into the Ravenclaw common room.

"Did you decide to go to the match today?" Daehwi asked as he looked over Seongwoo's scarf gloves and thick jacket over his robes, signaling he was going to be heading outside.

"I am only going because Jisung is forcing me."

"Why does he care so much though? Hufflepuff isn’t one of the teams playing today."

The prefect adjusted his royal blue and silver striped scarf around his neck, worried he might get sick since it was freezing cold out this morning.

"Sungwoon asked him to go and I got suckered in to going with as a third wheel so that he doesn't get too nervous."

Seongwoo rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically but the Ravenclaw couple were sharp and could see right through his act. Plus, they had heard him calling a certain Gryffindor’s name in his sleep while cuddling his seal doll and smiling foolishly. On more than one occasion the past month. The two appeared almost like twins as they wickedly smirked and wiggled their eyebrows up and down suggestively at him.

"I'm certain it won't be all that bad, mate."

"Daniel is there after all. We all know how you fancy him."

Seongwoo scoffed. "I don't fancy him. We barely even get along."

"You despised him until that potions incident. Then you were all over him and..”

“Now you hang out nearly once a day."

"I thought I told you to stop finishing each other’s sentences, it’s bollocking creepy. So what, we became mates through a rough, painful experience. It’s not something to write home to mum and pop about." Seongwoo shrugged, playing at appearing nonchalant, but the two were on the fact that he was flushing and avoiding eye contact like hawks on an injured mouse.

"Friends who hold hands and skip classes together, you mean?"

"Right~ He would NEVER do that with any of us, would he? And WE have been mates for years. Sure seems suspiciously more than friends to me, it certainly does."

"It's not. Stop exaggerating. And that never happened. You must have heard some bonkers rumor."

They burst out laughing as they saw the prefect's face turning redder than ever, his growing fury and defensive words all the more telling.

"Seongwoo and Daniel snogging in a tree s n o g g i n g..."

"Oh, bugger off. You’re the two snogging on the couch the minute I leave the room. Up yours you ungrateful, infuriating brats! I'm leaving! I won't listen to another second of your confounded, bunch of childish nonsense!" Seongwoo called as he stomped out of the common room, leaving the couple to fall back on each other in fits of uproarious laughter at his expense.

Seongwoo didn't at all enjoy feeling so exposed. Was it really THAT obvious that he had a crush on Daniel these past few weeks? Though he had been trying to hide it, especially from the man himself. Just because Daniel told him that he didn't have a crush on Ginny anymore, just that he asked him to go to the match, just because Daniel kept finding excuses to hang around where he would be, touch him, and he caught him looking at him that didn't mean necessarily that his love was returned.

Since, after all, how could a potion change both of their preferences? Seongwoo had never really liked a girl, so he figured maybe his preferences had been dormant, but it wasn't that way with Daniel who had liked girls in the past.

He decided he had to be more careful. He didn't want word to get to Daniel or for him to find out himself, resulting in their friendship turning awkward at best to disintegrating at worst. Daniel would likely be weirded out by the fact he still liked him that way without any potion influence. It had been over a month past that night so it wasn't like he could use side effects as a legitimate excuse.

 

 

Seongwoo had to meet Jisung and Sungwoon at the quidditch pitch except the issue was that he forgot how to get there. He tried to use his seal patronus but he wasn't much better with directions either, unless it had to deal with food. Somehow, he ended up around Gryffindor tower ten minutes before the match was going to start, which was the wrong way clearly.

Just when the team was coming down the stairs in their scarlet and gold playing robes, padded and geared up in case of getting hit or falling, black firebolts in hand. Mortified to be seen by Daniel and made fun of for being direction challenges yet again, he tried to hide behind a tree. The trunk was much too small for his frame however and he failed to recall that Daniel had this odd Seongwoo radar. Since long ago, he could somehow easily sense his presence and pick him out of a crowd.

"Seongwoo, is it? Hey, mate! That's you, right? What are you doing over here?"

Daniel broke away from the group, radiating with joy in a fashion brighter than the glaring sun, the largest grin ever as he skipped over to him. Seongwoo was forced to come out from behind the tree and greet his friend. His heart thumped hard and fast in his chest as soon as their eyes met, like it did every time these days.

How had he not known until recently how handsome Daniel was? How had he ever managed to have almost zero effect when talking or looking at him? The feelings he felt standing near him were completely opposite how he used to feel before the potion happened and it was still discerning, though he was growing used to it and realizing that it unfortunately seemed to be a permanent side effect.

He seemed to like the seeker the more as time went on. Just seeing him once made his whole day brighter. He had started singing at random times and smiled so often for no reason except that he was thinking of some joke or sweet compliment or some fun banter with Daniel that it creeped his Ravenclaw mates out. He wasn't a smiley, singing in the shower, skipping down the cobblestones, dancing with his wand sort of person.

Until this month, that was. He didn't hate it though. He liked himself better this way and life in general. He felt lighter, more positive, the world seemed brighter, and he had a lot less stress. Daniel’s advice, encouragement, and tips in practical magic during their breaks or after dinner were improving his grades. They had met up a few times a week after dinner to study at the library, having made a deal to help each other out with what they were both lacking and then that way they could spend time together which otherwise was a bit hard what with them being in different years and Houses.

Nothing scandalous had happened. Mostly they had spent the time honestly studying and talking nothing but magic. That made them grow closer and there were little moments here and there--brushes of skin, stolen side glances, playful grins, and goblets full of laughs. Since Daniel was a funny guy and he also found Seongwoo oddly amusing when he wasn't even trying.

"Let's see, the only reason that you would be in this area is that you came to wish me good luck before the match OR, more than likely, you got hopelessly lost yet again..."

"Er...the first one!" Seongwoo jumped on the opportunity but then that made him more embarrassed because the way Daniel lit up like an excited puppy showed that he took something more from that, which Seongwoo didn't consider and also very much didn't want.

"Aw, that's so sweet of you, nerd! I don't really need luck on my side because I'm great at this game, but it's nice to know you care and you're cheering for me though I'm from a different house. Let's walk that way together. Just so I'm sure you don't actually get lost and end up missing the greatest match in Hogwart's history."

Seongwoo was forced to walk next to him along the path he had just come down behind the scarlet robed group, telltale flush and shaky nerves in tow with how Daniel was leading him with a firm grip on his wrist.

"I’m not here to root for you per say, let's get that straight. I just hate Slytherin and am excited to see them crushed by Gryffindor," he muttered while looking at the ground, fully aware of the fact that Daniel was still looking at him and smiling dorkily in that attractive, glowing fashion he had.

"Sure sure. I hate them too. They always play dirty."

"Right, so you should be extra careful not to get hurt. They might try to knock you out of the game early."

"Eh~ trust me, it's not at all easy to knock me off my broom. I'm solid as a rock and a wicked quick flyer. You will see. Just try not to fall for me ..." Daniel stopped and ducked his head to get in Seongwoo's direction, pushing up his chin with the tip of his broom. "Harder anyway."

Seongwoo didn't appreciate the thoughtless, insensitive joke. Did the seeker really know and was just messing with him? No, it was more likely that he was just being himself, which happened to be a pathological flirt.

Seongwoo pushed away the broom handle and scoffed. "I would never, not if you threatened me with a beating from the Whomping Willow even. You're not my type. Too brawny and smiley and .."

"Don't tell me. Next you will say too handsome? Too funny? Too kind? Too good at taking care of someone? You're not fooling anyone. If you just admit how you really feel about me, I might tell you a little secret."

"Feck off, Daniel, you arrogant prick…" Seongwoo pushed the other away, going towards the stadium seats once they came into view, thankful that they were close so he didn't have to talk about that  touchy subject anymore.

Daniel let him go, watching him walk away sassily with a wide grin and an amused chuckle. "See you after, Seongwoo. Just wait. I'll win this match for you! And when I do, you have to come out and congratulate me. Absolutely, you must!"

"I will, I promise! See you then! Break a leg!" He called as they waved to each other with matching, playful happy grins.

Seongwoo chuckled to himself as he went to find Jisung in the mostly Ravenclaw section of the stands. "So obnoxious but lovable somehow, that handsome git..."

Never in his life had he met someone as infuriating as Daniel or as unique and funny and sweet and adorable. He was just all around likable and unforgettable. No wonder he had eventually fallen, even as a guy. Who wouldn't? It was hard for anyone, including himself, in Hogwarts not to show their feelings around him, not when he was so friendly, flirty and always smiling in that heart-fluttering way he did. It would be a miracle if Daniel didn’t already know about his feelings at this point.

"Seongwoo, over here!" Jisung called, waving to him from the middle of the stands. He carefully weaved through the crowd of warmly dressed, adorned students and went up the stairs to reach him without tripping.

"Well, if it isn't the worst dueler in history. Come here and give me some sugar~" Sungwoon greeted Seongwoo with a hug and warm tone, suggesting his insult was a friendly one.

Seongwoo and Sungwoon were in several classes together since they were both fifth years and, thus, they were on friendly terms. Which was why he got dragged by Jisung who was too cowardly to hang out with his younger, cooler, more posh crush alone or to just ask him out already. This was one of many times he had been forced to be a third wheel. He didn't usually mind it but these days he did a bit more so because it made him uncomfortable and envious. It always made him think of Daniel and miss him and wonder if they were this obvious and seemingly perfect together as well.

"Are you excited to see your knight in shining gold armor?"

"Will you fall for him all over again now that he's saved your life?"

"Would you two put a sock in your rancid traps? Drop that already! It’s ancient runes by now!" He muttered, flushing and standing at Jisung's side with his arms crossed in defiance.

The pair continued to ruthlessly tease him about what had happened during DADA class, clearly enjoying themselves at his grumpy, sassy retorts and steaming face until the game started. The players shook hands in a line, then they went to their perspective positions and mounted their brooms. Jisung and Seongwoo clung to each other as usual during matches, feeling excited from the tense atmosphere the moment before the start.

The referee blew the whistle and then all fourteen players kicked off the ground hard, flying straight up into the chilly air. The three balls with different sizes and colors were released from the wooden chest they were kept locked in, sprouting out with a mind of their own.

The beaters readied their bats for the violently swerving bludger. The captains met in the middle above the white circle in order to capture the quaffle once it was thrown. The keepers were poised in front of the three scoring rings with the House flag on the poles, one set of royal blue and the other a set of deep forest green. The chasers were bent forward on their brooms, ready to dash. The seekers were already flying high up in the sky in a wide circle with their sharp eyes out for the tiny, fluttering, golden stitch.

The Gryffindor captain was the first to catch the quaffle. He sped past the chasers and deftly dodged the bludger hit by the green robed, heavily geared up Slytherin beaters. He tossed the large, oddly shaped, dented for gripping purposes ball and the keeper spurted up to catch it, then futilely missed.

"Gryffindor, ten points!"

The keeper buried his head in his hands in shame as the Slytherins groaned. The Gryffindor students and many other wizards and witches from other houses cheered uproariously. The first goal of the game had been made. The quaffle was summoned by the referee and put back into play.

This time, the Slytherins came on the offense strong, feeling a need to prove themselves. It wasn't long before they scored thirty points and the beaters had injured a Gryffindor player in agitation bad enough they needed to be put out of the field. They had played dirty by sandwiching him to get hit with a bludger they had sent ricocheting off one of the goal hoops. This made the Gryffindor team on edge and acting more desperate, having to take on a sub player that wasn't as good as the usual line-up.

Those in the audience cheering for the players in scarlet and gold robes, some with their faces even painted the same colors, grew louder and more enthusiastic. They changed their usual cheers with the players’ names and fierce promises to take down the other team and score as well.

The players on the Gryffindor team seemed to gain back lost momentum from that. The beaters grew more accurate and tricky with their plays. The chasers became faster and more agile, especially once one managed to intercept the quaffle. Tucking it under her arm, she zoomed across the field towards the Slytherin goal. Everyone watching grew tense when she was nearing the beaters who seemed to be waiting, anticipating, for her. She flipped on her broom and narrowly missed the incoming nasty bludger they whacked her way.

Those in the audience raised up from their seats and held each other as she tossed. Then, the Gryffindor team supporters went wild and hugged each other, jumping around and squealing with glee. The Slytherin keeper had missed the incoming quaffle by just the tips of his fingers; he hadn't been able to get to the far left goal to block it in time. The quaffle soared through the left underside of the circle, giving Gryffindor their second goal of the game.

Jisung was sandwiched between Sungwoon and Seongwoo, who were then hugging him and jumping up and down in celebration, as many other students. Ever since Seongwoo had entered Hogwarts, he was usually only excited about new stationary or quidditch matches. The group would have gathered to hug the scoring chaser but they couldn't afford that. Being all together in one spot also made them an easy target for the beaters, so that was a diasterous idea. The team in scarlet maintained their positions, simply high fiving her if she flew by.

It had been a fantastic shot, after all. Even Seongwoo knew that, though his knowledge of quidditch techniques was low, until the day he had to learn one in flying class from Daniel. Daniel had talked a lot about quidditch then. It hadn't been difficult to tell that Daniel was passionate and knowledgeable about quidditch. It made Seongwoo even get into it as if he were missing something terrific, so he had borrowed some books about it in the library that way he could talk to Daniel about it on a more equal footing.

The game resumed after the scoring but it was still difficult for the Gryffindor team to keep up with Slytherin's speed and dirty tricks which they were known for. The green and silver clad chasers managed to keep their score rising, increasing their lead.

 

At some point when all other eyes were trained to what was happening between the chasers, beaters, and keepers, Seongwoo only had eyes for Daniel. He was a truly magnificent flyer. The way that he dived, swerved, and flipped around to avoid the balls when they flew his way as he wandered around looking for the snitch was magnificent. He had not once been hit or even close. Not only that, he was deeply focused, unphased by the happenings in his surroundings as if he had his ears plugged tightly.

Seongwoo knew he would not be able to do that. Daniel's ability to concentrate turned out to surpass even his own when he was facing exams. He had no doubt in his mind that Daniel was a great seeker. He had heard things. Actually, he had seen him at work too but this time was different because back then, he was not focused solely on him.

Daniel was flying their way, down low close to the stands. Some students could have touched his hovering brown leather boots if they hadn't worried about distracting him and costing him the game.

The crowd gasped and called to him as a beater hit the bludger straight at him from the backside. Daniel ducked and leaned at the last second, the ball whizzing past his ear close enough his blonde hair was fluttering after it passed by. There were cheers from the Slytherin side and groans from the others who were Gryffindors or rooting for them as the referee shouted out a new goal for the snake mascot team.

The score was currently 60 to 20 with Slytherin in the lead.

Seongwoo suddenly saw a flash of shiny gold near the fence of the grounds. He wanted to tell Daniel about it but he needed to be careful. The Slytherin seeker was flying not so far from that area already. Just with luck, as soon as he waved his scarf, Daniel decided to look his way and smile at him. That was the only time that Seongwoo had seen him break his focus from the game and acknowledge the crowd even existed, funny because Seongwoo had always pictured that the attention seeker would act differently with all these eyes on him or at least one of the people in the arena.

He didn't have time to smile or wave or bask in the moment which seemed oddly romantic meeting eyes in the crowd, like the couple times he happened to be ‘taking a stroll’ by the pitch during Gryffindor team’s quidditch practices. The game was important to Daniel and so it was more important to Seongwoo, by default. He would help him out, with haste, and try to turn this game around. Slytherin was not allowed to have a chance for this year’s House Cup.

Seongwoo motioned with his hands a tiny circle and hinted at a tree using his body. Daniel nodded and flashed him the okay sign. Then he casually flew in the direction Seongwoo tilted his head. His eyes became like a lion searching for its prey in the tall grass, his expression turning tense and serious as he heavily concentrated. As soon as he spotted the golden ball buzzing about resting on top of a green, leaft branch, Daniel swooped in and snatched it with a fierce, nearly invisible strike.

The crowd hadn't realized what was happening until the seeker had the golden, fluttering snitch in his outstretched hand, flying triumphantly back towards the stands. The referee announced that Gryffindor had beat Slytherin 170 to 60 Points. A large number of the crowd cheered and the players began flying quick in his direction to see the snitch, congratulate, and show their gratefulness. Thanks to their seeker, Gryffindor had won another losing match and this time in record time. Thanks mostly to Seongwoo's sharp eye and clever way of hinting without causing a scene, Daniel was able to achieve a new personal record.

Seongwoo figured that's why of all the people he could have gone to, Daniel chose to fly to him. Seongwoo flushed since many eyes were on them curiously, some of their classmates snickering or whispering about them after last month's incident. Daniel didn't notice or if he did he didn't pay them any mind. He hovered in front of Seongwoo and his friends with warm, affectionate eyes like melted chocolate frogs and a bright, playful smile. Jisung was pushing Seongwoo forward and holding his arms so he wouldn't flee or turn away like he strongly wanted to, squealing excitedly in the back of his throat sort of like a wild pig.

"Thanks, Seongwoo. I wanted to win this really bad for you. I'm glad that you helped me out. We won this together. That's even better. I'm so happy right now. Come and celebrate with me."

Seongwoo stared down at his outstretched hand, dumbfounded. "You want me to go with you? Up into the sky?"

Daniel pouted cutely which wasn’t something he did often in front of anyone else, "You promised me earlier, dorcus. What, after that whole class together you still don't trust me? I won't do any diving, promise. I'll take it slow. I want you in on this win. Come with me, Seongwoo."

"But I'm from Ravenclaw. It doesn't make sense..." He hesitated but found his hand in Daniel's already as if it were charmed.

Jisung gave him a push and a lift while whispering, "It makes perfect sense, you're just utterly blind and dense. Go!"

Seongwoo found himself forced by the collaboration of several parties on the front of Daniel's broom, clinging to his waist for dear life as Daniel soared up to where his teammates were half celebrating, half glancing down at him, wondering what he was up to.

"Guys, this pretty fella right here, this bright, adorable Ravenclaw showed me where the snitch was. He's the real hero."

Seongwoo shook his head and flushed as they all looked his way and then laughed. The team members thanked him for helping out their team and supporting them though they weren't in the same house.

"He did it for me, not for Gryffindor. We're close, right, Seongwoo?" Daniel bragged, turning to him with a smug grin.

Seongwoo avoided looking at him and stuttered out a reply, "Sure we're close but not like...in a weird way. Don't say stuff like that that can be easily misinterpreted, Daniel. You know about the rumors still going around."

"What if I want them to be misinterpreted? What if they're not wrong to think that way?" Daniel tipped up Seongwoo’s chin gently with a finger, then lovingly caressed his jaw, fingering his pretty constellation moles.

"What do you mean? You sound raving mad, you need to be taken to Saint Mungo’s..." Seongwoo commented flushing deep and feeling self-conscious, his heart racing and skin tingling. This would feel amazing that he would never want it to end if only they weren't in front of a crowd of hundreds observers right then.

"Remember what I said earlier? That I would win this for you and I would tell you a secret if I could?"

"Hmm hmm.." he nodded and gulped, too nervous now to say anything.

He was imagining that look, right? Daniel couldn't be feeling the same way, right? He was not on Merlin’s great name really about to...

"The secret is out now, witch's cat out of the cape bag. I like you, not as just a regular mate. Ever since the potion happened I have been having feelings and no matter the time that's passed they aren't going away at all. In fact, they're merely gaining strength. I am mad in love with you, actually. Will you be my lover?"

Seongwoo blinked for a long time with a blank face, unable to process everything. Daniel patiently waited for him to speak, lips smiling but eyes slightly anxious, scared of rejection. As if he didn't already know the answer. As if he hadn't been able to see through the way Seongwoo was acting these days. Daniel wasn't dense, not as much as what Seongwoo had originally thought before they became friends anyway. He was much sharper at figuring people out than himself.

Seongwoo's lips creeped into an ecstatic grin and he nodded several times. "I would positively love to be."

Daniel smiled wider and took his head in two warm, gentle, large hands. Seongwoo didn't fight it and tried to ignore they had an audience. This moment was just for them. Their very first non-magically influenced kiss. It was even more sweet and magical than any ever had before.

Until Daniel dived the broom down, that was. Seongwoo shrieked against his lips and gripped his waist tight, pulling himself closer to the other’s solid, muscular body that he could fully trust to keep him protected. With Daniel's laugh, Seongwoo realized that he had done it on purpose to scare him and make him hug him harder, knowing he wouldn't otherwise since he was still shy and conscious they were being watched.

When the broom came to a stop, Seongwoo was giggling despite his slight irritation and the panic he still felt at possibly dropping to his death. He swatted the seeker's thigh and couldn't help but give him an affectionate peck which the handsome, talented, bratty Gryffindor was pleasantly surprised by and even had him flushing.

"You horrid git! I will get you back for that."

"Looking forward to it, love. How about we settle it over a duel? Oh wait, you suck at that," Daniel teased, then kissed him again as he scowled and tried to retort.

His nose bumped on Seongwoo's glasses which had slipped down from the broom’s movements. "These horrid things. Around me they aren't allowed anymore."

Daniel stole them and put them in a pocket of his robes with the snitch that would now be his to add to his collection. Well, he was going to give it to Seongwoo after he got some cheesy romantic inscription put in though. Because this was technically more his win and his snitch. Daniel had won something better through this event anyway, so he wouldn’t care for one less trophy. He had won the heart of who he could then see was the mosy hypnotizingly beautiful trophy in the universe.

"Much better. How can I resist this face? You are smashingly beautiful."

Seongwoo flushed while chewing on his lip and shying away from his eager kiss, "Daniel, stop that, we can do that later when we don’t have an audience..."

"Just ignore them. They are either enjoying watching or jealous of what we have. I have waited to be able to kiss my crush again, I’m not stopping now."

This was spoken between sweet, passionate kisses as the sleek black firebolt circled the stadium with the dark-haired boy in black and the blonde haired boy in scarlet and gold perched and embracing on top. The audience below them were clapping, especially their friends and professors, for a different reason unrelated to the match.

They all seemed happy for them, even Snape who also seemed proud. As he should be. It was his assignment that brought them together after all and he would be free of their squabbling and have a much more peaceful class the rest of the year. Assuming the two didn’t get addicted to public snogging after this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With that, this story has come to an end. I have put in everything that I wanted to and it was quite the challenge. Each chapter took a week at least to work on for me, yikes. So, this is something that was new for me and though I'm not sure it turned out great I don't think it turned out terribly. Still, if you hear me saying I should do more wizarding worlds, please do smack me and remind me of how difficult this was and how many headaches each paragraph gave me thanks to research and thinking what words to use to make it sound more fantasy like and British. I hope that you appreciate the effort I put in and didn't find it boring because I really don't ever aim to make a story boring no matter how many details I put in. That's just to help you imagine and slip into the world a bit more, as if you were watching a movie(I'm sorry if you find that a bore, but that is my writing style and lots of other authors also write that way so I don't think of it as something that is incorrect or needs to be fixed). I pictured the movie and the book a lot as I was writing this, channeling my inner witch(Hermione rules, she was sort of my inspiration for Ong, kind of Hermione and Ron combined, how Ron is foul mouthed and accident prone and how Hermione is bookish, proper, and rule-driven with that sassy attitude and immense pride 'it's leviOsa not levioSA~).
> 
> Thank you for being with me on this magical journey. Hopefully the story was entertaining for you. See you in future stories! Now this one is done, I can focus on my sugar daddy au fic yippee. Yet another section of fics that doesn't have much ongniel so I'll fluff it up with my own contribution. Look forward to several chapters of that coming out in November!
> 
> Happy Halloween! I can't do anything but I DO love this holiday a lot~ I hope you could go to a party or watch a scary movie or something fun. I'm just at home enjoying my freedom while my hub is gone. Working on current and future stories.
> 
> Tah Tah for now, mates! *apparates
> 
> <3 Raina

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first ever attempt at doing a story that's magical in all my years of writing fanfics woo hoo~ Little party for me just on my lonesome!
> 
> Well, I hope that it's not boring. I tried to put in as many details from the Harry Potter world that could fit, reading some other Hogwarts aus, thinking hard about the movies, doing some research. I hope that it's easy to imagine and Harry Potter fans might enjoy bits and pieces that they recognize. I decided to make it as little 'Korean' as possible. I hope you picture Seongwoo and Daniel speaking English with British accents and all the people in this story are not related to Kpop besides ongniel (just personal preference, wanting to stick close to the world in the movies). I decided to change things up and make Seongwoo from Ravenclaw rather than from Slytherin like everyone else did. He fits Ravenclaw too I think, or at least the way that I wanted to portray him does.
> 
> I felt like there just wasn't enough Hogwarts ongniel in the A03, AFF tabs so I wanted to try my hand at adding to it. Do something different and challenge myself. This story will be three chapters long and hopefully completed before Halloween is up!
> 
> Really curious about your thoughts, drop a comment please~ If you like it, maybe recommend? ^^
> 
> See you within two weeks for chapter 2 and Seongwoo's continued antics.
> 
> <3 Raina


End file.
